


I’ll Adopt You

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Child Noctis Lucis Caelum, Child Prompto Argentum, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Drama, Found Family, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Married Life, Parenthood, References to Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: Ignis and Gladio attend an adoption event on a whim and end up meeting two very adorable boys.
Relationships: Aranea Highwind/Ardyn Izunia, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 190
Kudos: 207





	1. Meeting the Boys

They’d shown up at the adoption agency on a bit of a whim. They’d thought about adopting many times before, but life had always gotten in the way.

Now that they’d been married for a year, perhaps it was time to think about it more seriously. 

They’d seen an A-frame sign on the sidewalk advertising an adoption event and finished the rest of their ice cream cones before stepping inside.

Truth be told, Ignis let Gladio finish most of his. He was feeling a little sick.

He’d always wanted kids, but the truth was, he wasn’t _good_ with them. He was far too serious and not nearly playful enough, and he simply didn’t understand the things kids wanted. Maybe they should’ve thought this through more.

He clutched Gladio’s arm as he started to walk towards the door.

“‘Maybe we shouldn’t. Are we really prepared?”

“Well, we’ll never be prepared, right? And besides, it’s not like we’re going to adopt a kid today. We’ll just meet a few, see what it’s like.”

His smile was reassuring, and Ignis nodded.

The room was chaos when they arrived. There was one very harried-looking woman trying to manage around ten unruly children, though Ignis kept seeing more as his eyes panned the room, one shoulder-deep in a cubby hole, one dancing on top of a table. For goodness sakes, children were insane. He took Gladio’s arm again.

“Perhaps we should come back later,” he whispered. “When they’ve settled down.”

Gladio just chuckled as a delightful little boy with crimson cheeks and tiny freckles threw his arms around his leg.

“Carry me around!” the boy demanded with an infectious grin.

“Hi,” Gladio smiled. “What’s your name?”

“Prompto! I’m four years old!”

Gladio grinned at Ignis.

“So will you?” Prompto asked expectantly, suddenly looking nervous.

“Of course,” Gladio said, starting to walk around the room with Prompto squealing as he clutched onto his leg. 

Ignis smiled. It was very cute, but as they walked away, he started to feel very out of place.

He looked around the room helplessly. Should he try to talk to one of these children?

The one dancing on the table seemed far too energetic for him, but then he noticed a boy sitting just behind him. He had shoulder length, dark hair, and he was intent on his coloring book, completely ignoring the pandemonium around him. He looked older than Prompto, though Ignis was not good at guessing children’s ages. 

Ignis approached the boy, still a little nervous and kneeled beside the child-sized table.

The boy looked up at him, blushed, and went back to his coloring. He was very charming and sweet, wasn’t he?

“Hi, I’m Ignis. What’s your name?”

“Noctis,” the boy responded, barely glancing up from his book, even though his hand had stopped moving.

“How old are you, Noctis?”

“Six.”

“Ah, and what are you coloring?”

“It’s a bicycle,” he said, lifting up the book and turning it towards Ignis. “I’ve always wanted a bicycle,” he blushed.

What was happening to his heart? It was pounding hard, and he felt sweat arise in his palms as he delicately accepted the book.

His coloring wasn’t very good, but he supposed six year olds weren’t know for being talented. It was sort of sweet though. At least he tried. He handed it back.

“It looks really lovely. I think you’ve done an excellent job,” he complimented.

The sweet and proud smile Noctis offered back warmed his heart, and he felt moved by the stirrings in his chest as though some unknown force were compelling him towards this child.

He wanted Noctis to have the bicycle.  
More than that, he wanted him to have parents.

Gladio needed to meet his boy.

He turned to find Gladio throwing Prompto in the air. The boy was giggling, red-faced as Gladio caught him. Prompto made eye contact with Ignis before glancing at Noctis.

“Hey, that’s my brother!” Prompto announced.

“What?” Gladio asked turning around to see the two of them. They walked over, and Gladio kneeled across from Ignis at the table as they watched Prompto wrap his arms around Noctis’s neck from behind. Noctis blushed with a sheepish grin and looked at Ignis, and Ignis felt as though he could read his thoughts.

_I love my brother, but he’s a little embarrassing, isn’t he? Cute though._

But maybe this was all in his head.

“Our parents died,” Prompto announced dispassionately, and Ignis noticed how Noctis flinched, frowning once more.

Ignis looked at Gladio who appeared as distressed as he felt.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Gladio offered, and Prompto hugged him from the side.

“Maybe you could be my dad?” Prompto asked tentatively.

Ignis saw the way the two of them connected in that moment, the way Gladio looked as though he might be about to cry but smiled instead.

Gladio looked at Ignis to confirm or deny the hopes and dreams of this small boy.

Ignis looked to Noctis who was still blushing and frowning, studiously avoiding eye contact. 

He turned back to Gladio and nodded.

The smile that crept to the corner of Gladio’s lips was all the affirmation he needed to know they had made the right choice.

Ignis had spent years researching the pros and cons of adoption, the struggles of same-sex parenting, how to choose the right child, and yet in ten minutes he had made the most important decision of his life, and search as he might, he could feel no regret. There was no compulsion to second-guess as he did with everything else.

This was right. This was destiny. Somehow, he just knew it.

“Soooo?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be your dad,” Gladio affirmed.

“Really?” Prompto asked clutching his hands together.

Gladio nodded, and Prompto attempted to knock him over with another hug.

“That means he’ll be your dad too,” Gladio noted, pointing to Ignis. 

Prompto eyed him warily. How was one supposed to charm a child again? It had been so easy with Noctis.

Aha!

“We’re going to buy you each your own bicycle,” Ignis offered.

“Hooray!” Prompto exclaimed, doing a jump twirl towards Ignis and hugging him as well.

Ignis looked at Gladio whose eyes were fixed on Noctis.

“What do you think of all this?” Gladio asked.

“Seems too good to be true,” Noctis answered a little morosely. “No one else has wanted to adopt us. They think we’re too old, and they don’t want both of us.”

Gladio kneeled further, putting his elbows on the table so he was at eye level with the boy.

“Well, I hate to say it, but I’m _glad_ no one else adopted you because then we couldn’t.”

This prompted a very deep look from Noctis as his gaze met Gladio’s, as though the boy were feeling him out, trying to gauge if he was telling the truth or not.

Then he turned to Ignis.

“You really want to adopt us?”

Ignis nodded. “Yes, we really do.”

The smile on Noctis’s face was all the reassurance he needed.

Ignis made eye contact with the harried-looking woman. “Can you help us, please? We’d like to adopt Prompto and Noctis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is the cutest family I could possibly imagine 🥰


	2. First Day Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love on chapter 1! It inspired me to write more! Thanks to star54kar for being my first subscriber before she even knew there would be a sequel. I hope you all enjoy chapter 2 :)

“Why do you sound like that?”

It had been Prompto’s first question when the brothers arrived at their new home. Today marked the beginning of a six month trial period where they were under the supervision of Noctis and Prompto’s caseworker to determine if they were a compatible family. Even though Ignis knew intellectually that they could provide a good life for the children, he still worried that he wouldn’t be a suitable parent, though he harbored no such doubts about Gladio.

As if the man were trying to prove it, he explained, “He means your accent. Ignis is from England. You know where that is?”

Prompto shook his head, and Gladio scooped him up. “C’mon, we got a big map in the study. I’ll show you,” he offered, nuzzling his face into Prompto’s neck as they walked, effectively dissolving the boy into a fit of giggles. It really was precious to behold.

Ignis turned his attention to Noctis who was observing the house wide-eyed but silent. He reached for Ignis’s hand and squeezed it, touching every one of Ignis’s heartstrings in the process. 

Ignis got down on one knee so he was Noctis’s height, a trick he’d learned in one of the books he’d been reading. Children liked to see you at eye level - it was less threatening.

“What do you think?” Ignis asked.

“It’s really _big,”_ Noctis commented, still looking around in disbelief.

It was true. Having the income of two college professors was enough to help them live comfortably, but their house really didn’t look like a place children belonged, and that bothered Ignis a little. Perhaps it was too elegant and modern to hold any charms for a young imagination.

He’d intended to cozy things up, but the process they’d gone through the past couple months - completing all the paperwork, going through background checks and endless interviews, and the mental toll of learning that Noctis had been with his mother when she’d died in a car crash (after their father had already succumbed to cancer the year before) had taken most his energy. 

Ignis had instead spent his time researching the impact of childhood trauma in anticipation of helping Noctis cope. He supposed he should just be grateful that he and Gladio still had almost two months before the fall semester of classes began to spend with the two of them uninterrupted.

“Would you like me to show you around?” Ignis offered, and Noctis nodded.

Ignis decided to show him the backyard first. He thought the pool would be a hit, and Noctis’s reaction did not disappoint. He stared at Ignis, open-mouthed before crouching next to it.

“Can I touch the water?” he asked.

It was sweet how he always asked permission before doing almost anything, but it also worried Ignis a little, afraid the boy was too uncomfortable to be himself around them. 

“Sure, just be careful,” Ignis cautioned. 

Noctis put his hand in the water, waving it back and forth. “Can we swim in here too?”

“Absolutely, as long as you wear the floaties we got you. We just need to get you a swimsuit.”

“Cool,” Noctis nodded before standing up again and taking his hand. “Okay, I want to see the rest now.”

Ignis smiled. This kid was all business, just like him. No wonder they got along so well. 

Ignis was relieved to find Noctis was impressed by the pool after he’d had to disappoint him over the bicycle. Their caseworker had explained that it was not appropriate to buy the children large gifts that they wouldn’t be able to take with them when they returned to the foster care system (if things didn’t work out). Ignis had understood, of course, but it was still difficult having to go back on his promise. He hoped he wouldn’t have to do so forever.

After showing Noctis the rest of the downstairs, they walked into the study to find Gladio with Prompto on his lap, pointing to some pictures in one of Gladio’s collection of antique children’s books. Ignis had never seen Prompto so calm as he was in Gladio’s arms, drawing a finger over one of the pictures, clearly silent with awe.

Gladio looked up at him, and Ignis awoke from his musings. “I thought we could show them their room,” Ignis suggested.

They took them upstairs, Prompto hanging onto Gladio’s back as Noctis held both of their hands.

Ignis suddenly felt nervous. Unlike the rest of the house, they had worked very hard to make the boys’ room special. Gladio, in addition to his other enviable talents, was good at painting, and he had made little murals for each of them above their beds. Prompto’s was covered in images of puppies and kittens because the boy would talk about furry animals at the least prompting and sometimes with no prompting at all.

Noctis’s side had an impressively realistic painting of a race car. They’d wanted to include a bicycle but didn’t want to remind him of their broken promise. Besides, Noctis seemed to like any mode of transportation that could take you places, especially if they could get you there fast.

Gladio kneeled to let Prompto down before opening the door. Prompto’s reaction was immediately gratifying as he jumped on the bed and lay down on his stomach, cooing over the cuteness of the baby animals to no one in particular.

As usual, Noctis’s approach was hesitant. He walked towards the side of the bed and looked up at the race car. 

“Is this my bed?” he asked.

“Sure is, kiddo,” Gladio smiled. “Do you like the race car?”

Noctis produced the sweetest smile and turned bright red. “Yeah, it’s cool,” he said before staring at his feet. 

“Well, is everyone hungry?” Gladio asked. “Let’s head downstairs and make some dinner!”

As they walked out the door with the boys following behind, Ignis turned to Gladio. “I didn’t plan anything for dinner. I thought we’d order out.”

“Relax, Ig. I’ve got it covered,” he winked. 

“You’re not suggesting that _you’re_ going to cook tonight?”

“Sure am,” he revealed, a bemused smile stapled to his face.

“Well,” Ignis shrugged. “I’ll keep the takeout menu handy, just in case.”

Gladio chuckled as they arrived downstairs. He produced three packages of boxed noodles from a grocery bag. Ignis picked one up and went straight for the nutritional facts. 

“We can’t feed them this.”

“C’mon Iggy! I ate this brand of mac and cheese all the time growing up. Besides, the noodles are shaped like cars. Noctis is gonna love it. Check this out, Noct,” he said, gesturing him over and showing him the box. “Do you want to eat that for dinner?”

Noctis’s enthusiasm was apparent in the way he nodded, seemingly mesmerized by the picture on the box, which he reluctantly gave back when Gladio reached for it.

“See?” Gladio said. “You can’t say no after that look, can you?”

“Fine,” Ignis grumbled, albeit with an unwilling grin. Gladio always had a way of charming him to act against his better judgement. That’s how they’d gotten married in the first place.

Despite his former agreement, Ignis had to protest again when he observed the powdered packet of “cheese” that was supposed to coat the noodles. Gladio only laughed at his disgust as he poured it in.

Ignis looked around the dinner table as they sat down to eat. It was the end of June so it was still bright out despite it being evening, and the glow of the sun through the windows bathed all of them in a pleasant light. 

He looked at each of their faces in turn. Gladio was devouring his meal, probably relieved to finally be eating something he liked instead of the healthy meals Ignis was always foisting on him. Prompto was eating with his fingers which Ignis knew he should be discouraging, but he decided to let it pass on their first night. Noctis has just put a spoonful of noodles in his mouth and tentatively looked up, his eyes darting between Gladio and Ignis.

“What do you think?” Gladio asked.

“This is the best food I’ve ever had!” Noctis gushed, shoving in another heaping spoonful. 

Gladio smirked at Ignis from across the table. 

“I like it too!” Prompto chimed in, never one to stay silent when others were having a conversation.

“Iggy! You really haven’t even _tried_ it yet? Come _on!_ The kids love it,” Gladio insisted.

Ignis realized he must look like a picky child with a vegetable in front of him and took his first bite. He had to concede it tasted good. The triumphant smile on Gladio’s face made him laugh, and the kids giggled too, even though they probably had no idea what was going on.

Ignis could admit it. The mac and cheese was good, and it was even better eating it with these three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love writing these four, and I’m sure I will return to it as I feel inspired. I hadn’t even planned to write a sequel, but y’all charmed me into it with your kudos and comments - thank you for that! ❤️


	3. Pool Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels extra satisfying to write about same-sex parenting during Pride Month! Happy Pride, everyone! ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜

Ignis jumped when he saw Prompto’s cherubic face popping out from a gap in the clothes rack.

Gladio was kind enough to stifle his laughter as he lured the boy out with open arms and scooped him up.

“I was tryna sneak up on you. I’m a spy!” Prompto explained.

“Does a spy need a swimsuit?” Gladio asked.

“Yeah! So I can be a astronaut spy!”

“Astronauts don’t swim, silly. Maybe you can be an underwater spy.”

“Yeah!” Prompto enthused. He would agree to just about anything as long as Gladio suggested it.

Ignis smiled and turned his attention to Noctis who seemed somewhat overwhelmed as they arrived at the swimsuit section of the department store.

“What’s your favorite color, Noctis?”

“I dunno,” he shrugged.

“Surely you have a favorite color?”

“What’s yours?”

“I suppose it would be green.”

“Okay, that’s my favorite too,” Noctis agreed.

Ignis could not have been more touched if the boy had announced Ignis was the best father in the world. 

He pulled all of the green swimsuits off the rack and bent down to present them to Noctis.

“Which one do you like?” Ignis asked.

“Mmmm….I dunno. Can you pick?” he asked, looking overwhelmed again. Ignis noticed how Noctis always seemed hesitant to make his own choices, and one of Ignis’s goals was to help him build confidence.

“It’s your swimsuit, Noctis. You’ll make a better choice than I could.”

Noctis observed them all carefully, reaching out his hand to feel the fabric. “I like the one with the fish.”

Ignis offered a proud smile. “That’s a great choice, Noct.”

Noctis was eyeing him like he had something to say.

“What is it?” Ignis asked.

“My mom called me Noct.”

“Oh. Would you prefer if I didn’t call you that?”

“I guess it’s okay,” Noctis said, avoiding eye contact. “Since you’re...kinda like my mom now?” he said, hazarding a brief glance at Ignis, “But a boy.”

Ignis smiled, pulverized by Noctis’s sweet confusion. He imagined it would be a little strange for a child to get used to having two male parents after being raised in a heterosexual household. 

“I _am_ kind of like your mom now,” Ignis assured him. “And happy to be so. Shall we go find your brother?”

Noctis nodded, taking Ignis’s hand as soon as they started walking.

They discovered Prompto hiding behind a clothes rack with Gladio in pursuit. He was wearing his new swimsuit trunks as a hat and looked positively giddy as he peeked out, looking for his pursuer, who snuck up on him and pulled him out, tickling him until he slumped over on Gladio’s thigh, apparently exhausted.

“You okay, little man?” Gladio asked.

“Yeah, I’m sleepy. I don’t wanna be a astronaut spy anymore.”

“Alright, then let me take these shorts off your head?”

Prompto nodded, and Gladio removed the boy’s makeshift hat before taking Prompto’s hand.

“Can you carry me?” Prompto whined.

Sometimes Ignis didn’t know how Gladio had the physical energy to keep up with Prompto. Gladio was a year older than Ignis after all, and even Ignis found the younger boy a bit taxing. He was thankful Gladio was always able to wrangle him in and even seemed happy to do so.

Ignis was already worried about the end of summer when Gladio would go back to teaching and Noctis would go to school, leaving Ignis alone with Prompto all day until it was time for Ignis’s evening classes.

Since Ignis already had tenure in the archaeology department, it was easier for him to adapt his class schedule so he could have the daytime off while Gladio could take evenings off. Gladio was almost up for tenure in the English Literature department himself and would have a busy semester ahead of him.

The timing wasn’t exactly ideal for Gladio, but the man didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. He always appeared unphased by any challenge. It was a source of envy for Ignis, as was his husband’s charming personality and incredible physique. 

Ignis was self-conscious about the weight he’d put on recently. He supposed he was lucky that Gladio never mentioned it and didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. Indeed, he was often fond of telling Ignis how handsome he was. Still, it was a bit frustrating at times to be married to someone who looked like a swimsuit model when Ignis felt like the pudgy, overworked professor that he actually was.

Ignis’s only consolation was that he still had a chili pepper to indicate his hotness on ratemyprofessor.com, though he didn’t get the kind of smoldering reviews Gladio did from _his_ students. When Ignis had pointed that out, Gladio had gotten a good laugh and went back to grading papers.

Easy for him not to care how attractive he was. Oh to look that good and not even appreciate it.

Ignis brushed the thought aside as they approached the check-out counter.

Now they were back home, the boys in their new swimsuits, looking adorable and overjoyed in little arm floaties as they cruised around the pool.

Ignis was cooking some hot dogs on the grill. He’d objected at first to the processed meats, but Gladio had won him over like always. Ignis did have to concede that Prompto hardly touched anything healthy, and he was sure Noctis only attempted to do so to appease him. He’d even caught Noctis removing the lettuce from his hamburger when he thought Ignis wasn’t looking.

Gladio appeared at his side, planting a kiss on his cheek. Ignis was in his swim trunks, but he was still wearing a shirt in part to avoid getting sunburnt and also because he preferred not to be reminded of his extra weight whenever possible.

“When are you gonna get in the pool with us, Iggy?”

Ignis turned to take in Gladio who looked like he’d walked out of the kind of quality advertisement Ignis would’ve ripped out of a magazine and privately gawked at in private as a teenager. 

The way the water rippled down his chest made him so attractive it looked like he was trying to show off, and Ignis found the knowledge that he _wasn’t_ almost more frustrating than if Gladio had proudly announced he was the sexiest man alive.

“After we eat.”

“Okay, Iggy. You promise?” Gladio raised an eyebrow.

“Promise,” Ignis said, planting a kiss on Gladio’s lips. He hadn’t meant for it to be more than a peck, but sometimes his passion for Gladio surprised even him.

“ _Ew gross!_ ” Prompto announced, giggling.

Ignis and Gladio turned to find him peeking out from between his fingers at them.

“You guys were _kissing!“_

“Oh yeah? What’re you gonna do about it?” Gladio teased, hopping into the pool as Prompto tried to paddle away with a gigantic smile on his face. 

Ignis turned to Noctis who was wearing an odd expression. Ignis moved the hot dogs off the grill and approached him, putting his legs in the water as he sat on the side of the pool.

“What’s up, Noctis?”

Noctis stared at him unblinking before he looked away. “I didn’t know you guys kissed.”

Ignis wasn’t sure exactly what Noctis was suggesting. They’d explained in detail how the boys would have two male guardians for at least the next few months. 

“Remember how we told you that the two of us are married?” Ignis said.

Noctis nodded.

“People who are married, er, sometimes kiss.”

“Like my mom and dad?”

“Yes, just like that.”

“But you’re both boys.”

“Um yes,” Ignis said, not really sure how else to expound on the subject of homosexuality. Noctis had pretty much nailed it. “Does it bother you?”

“No,” Noctis shrugged. “I just didn’t know about that,” he explained. “Are you gonna get in the pool?”

“I was going to finish dinner first.”

“C’mon, Iggy! Those hot dogs are practically made out of formaldehyde. They’ll be perfectly edible later. You should come swim with us!” Gladio encouraged.

“Oh alright,” Ignis agreed, taking off his shirt and dipping into the water, only slightly balking at the cold.

He was pleased to see Prompto was paddling over to him, which was rather unusual. Prompto didn’t seek Ignis out as much as he did Gladio, and Ignis took it as a welcome sign.

“Will you spin me?” Prompto asked.

“You have to say please,” Ignis reminded him.

“Spin me, _please!”_ Prompto emphasized, putting out his arms. Ignis obliged, taking tiny hands in his and spinning him around in the water, delighting in the enthused smile on Prompto’s face.

When Ignis started to get dizzy, he pulled Prompto to his chest and placed a little kiss on his temple.

“You’re good at spinning,” Prompto said, looking up at Ignis almost nervously, as though he were afraid Ignis was going to disagree with him. 

“You’re good at being spun,” Ignis offered. It was a rather silly thing to say, but Prompto seemed appeased, and when Ignis looked over at Gladio (who was pulling Noctis around on an inflatable raft), his husband winked at him.

If Ignis weren’t being held up by the water, he would’ve gone weak at the knees. He was a very lucky man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was discussing with @snailsman, Iggy is officially famed archaeologist Iggyana Jones. I had to do it - the pun was too good!


	4. 4th of July

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand you Americans and your ostentatious patriotism,” Ignis half-teased, half-grumbled as he packed folding chairs into the back of his Prius.

“C’mon, Iggy! It’s fun! Fireworks?! You love fireworks,” Gladio insisted.

“I suppose I do,” Ignis conceded. The truth was, he was in a bad mood today. Prompto had spilled juice all over a stack of his research papers, and when he’d attempted to re-print them, he’d found the printer was out of ink, and there were no places open to remedy the situation because of the holiday. 

“Hey, cheer up,” Gladio said. “The papers can wait, and life’s too short. This is our _first_ 4th of July with our… well, I guess our sons? Maybe we shouldn’t call them that yet, but it’s how I think of them already.”

“Prompto already calls us both dad, I suppose, but I’m not sure what’s appropriate either. I don’t see any reason why anything would go amiss with the adoption, but...it’s hard to be entirely certain, isn’t it?” Ignis frowned. 

“Has um...has Noctis called you dad?” Gladio asked.

“No, he...well, he doesn’t call me anything, not even my name… Do you think we should be concerned? We aren’t their fathers after all, and perhaps they shouldn’t call us that in case something goes wrong with the adoption.”

“I agree. We shouldn’t force it, but at the same time… it would be kind of nice, wouldn’t it?”

Ignis had certainly had the same thought many times, but had been reluctant to voice it, knowing it was a trivial thing to worry about and far too much to expect from a child who had only known them for a few months.

“Yes, it would be nice,” Ignis agreed all the same. 

Gladio took the last chair from Ignis’s hands and balanced it precariously on top of the others, closing the hatchback before he pulled Ignis into a hug.

“There’s no one else I’d rather be doing this with, Iggy.”

Gladio’s arms were a welcome relief from the tension Ignis had been feeling all day. 

“I agree completely,” Ignis said with a smile. “Shall we gather up the boys?”

“Think we have time to set off a couple smoke bombs before we leave?” Gladio asked. 

“What’s a smoke bomb?”

“They’re those little fireworks that give off different colored smoke.”

“They aren’t dangerous?”

“Psh! No, Iggy! They’re safe. You’ll see.”

Gladio went inside the house and reappeared with the boys. Ignis watched as Gladio crouched down next to them and opened a cellophane package to reveal six round balls of different colors, each with a long, green fuse.

Ignis was relieved that Gladio gave them a safety spiel about playing with fire before he lit the first fuse and rolled the ball into the street in front of their house. 

Prompto’s response was immediate delight. He clenched his hand on Gladio’s shoulder and squealed with excitement, begging Gladio to let him hold the package containing the rest of the smoke bombs.

Noctis was as calm in his enjoyment as ever, observing the effusion of purple smoke with a wide-eyed awe, his interest only revealed by the slight upward tilt of his lips. 

Ignis approached the three of them and sat cross-legged on their front driveway.

“You wanna light the next one, Iggy?” Gladio offered.

“Two at once! Two at once!” Prompto exclaimed, looking at Iggy with wide-eyed hope. Those pleading blue eyes were impossible to deny.

“What if we lit all _five_ at once?” Ignis suggested. He’d known the idea would go over well with Prompto who definitely adhered to the _more is better_ philosophy, but the glee on his incredulous face exceeded Ignis’s wildest expectations, and Ignis’s smile now matched his.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” Prompto yelled, staring expectantly at the package in Ignis’s hands.

“Alright, Iggy,” Gladio said, nudging his shoulder as he sat next to him with his elbows resting on his knees. “Trying to show me up, I see.”

“I didn’t mean-“

“I’m joking, Ig. All five at once sounds awesome. What do you think, Noct? Think we should go for it?”

Noctis nodded enthusiastically, and Gladio handed Ignis the matchbox. Ignis lit three fuses while Gladio lit the other two, and they rolled the smoke bombs into the street together, creating a beautiful display of flowing rainbow smoke.

Ignis felt a very simple joy in that moment. Being raised by an uncle who showed more interest in his career than Ignis hadn’t always been easy. Ignis had always pined for experiences like this one. Moments to experience wonder, to relish simple delights like children did.

He supposed part of his fears about being a parent were tied to the reality that he’d never truly had one, but he was trying with each day to turn that fear into solid determination.

As the smoke slowly disappeared into the summer sky, Ignis was somewhat embarassed to find he was crying. Not weeping, just a few gentle tears. He wiped them away before the kids could see, but he noticed Gladio staring at him before he felt a hand gently rubbing his back. 

“Iggy and I are gonna pick up the smoke bombs. Why don’t you two wait for us inside, and we’ll let you know when we’re ready to head out?”

“But I wanna leave nowwww,” Prompto whined, falling dramatically into Gladio’s lap.

Gladio smiled at him. “Why don’t you go pick out some snacks for us to bring? You can choose any snacks you want,” he finished in a conspiratorial whisper.

Prompto eyed Ignis briefly before sprinting into the house as though he expected Ignis to chase after him and deny him his one chance at true happiness. Ignis felt slightly guilty for objecting to almost everything the boys enjoyed eating, but he had to do it. A healthy diet was important after all. 

Gladio stood up and walked towards the street while Noctis stayed at Ignis’s side.

“Why were you crying?” Noctis asked.

Ignis froze at the question, surprised, though he shouldn’t have been, at how very observant Noctis was and unsure how to answer. He supposed he should go with the truth.

“I was thinking about how grateful I am that I get to experience so many wonderful moments with you and your brother. I’m very glad you agreed to come stay with us. For at least a while,” he added, remembering he couldn’t make promises about the future, even if he wanted to.

“I thought we were gonna stay here forever,” Noctis replied softly.

“Oh Noctis, that’s exactly what I want too! I only meant...because your case worker told us we would need to see how you boys are feeling after the six months are up and make sure it’s a good fit for you. We’re sure we want to adopt you, but we want you and Prompto to be sure too.”

“I never wanna leave here,” Noctis said. “And Prompto doesn’t either. I asked him, and we agreed we’re gonna stay.”

The sheer stubbornness in Noctis’s tone reminded Ignis of a certain husband of his, and it made him smile even as his eyes threatened happy tears again.

He was surprised as Noctis wrapped his arms around Ignis’s shoulders. Like Ignis, Noctis didn’t show much physical affection besides holding hands, and the sweet novelty of it went straight to his heart as he patted Noctis’s arm.

Gladio was walking back now observing the two of them fondly, looking like _he_ was about to cry. Ignis couldn’t look at those helpless amber eyes or he’d certainly succumb to tears himself. Gladio always cried so earnestly it was instantly contagious, and Ignis couldn’t have a breakdown in his driveway when they had a _real_ fireworks display to go see and more memories to make.

Ignis turned to look at Noctis. “I promise I will do absolutely everything in my power to keep the two of you here with us, Noctis.”

Noctis grinned at him as Prompto appeared with an armful of precariously arranged snack boxes. Ignis was sure he’d find a trail of fallen treats leading from the kitchen to the door when they returned home later. 

“I got the snacks!” Prompto said proudly.

Noctis smiled at him. “Good job, Prom. Did you get the Goldfish crackers?”

Prompto looked like he might keel over from the warmth of his brother’s praise as he nodded.

They packed the boys into the car, and Gladio held Ignis’s hand as he drove.

They set up chairs in the grass and ate their snacks. Ignis even tasted Noctis’s infamous Goldfish crackers and decided they were a decent snack option (if celery or carrots weren’t available).

As the fireworks display began, huge bursts decorating the night sky, Ignis felt a warmth spreading in his chest. It was more than just gratitude, it was an awareness of destiny, of a responsibility and purpose that was more expansive than he could understand. 

He was part of a family now. He was a _father._ Even as he tried to remind himself it could all be taken away, in the deepest regions of his heart, he knew it wouldn’t be.

He was a father to two beautiful boys whose eyes were just now reflecting the stars of those magnificent bursts of light, as captivated and inspired by the display as Ignis was with life itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still following along! I have a lot planned for this precious little family!


	5. Date Night

“Thank you again for having me back, Mr. Scientia.”

“Of course, Luna! You’re the best babysitter we could possibly ask for,” Ignis smiled.

At the risk of insulting her, he didn’t add that it was especially notable considering she was only 11 years old. It was fortunate indeed that their next-door neighbor had the patience and maturity to care for Noctis and Prompto _and_ the kindness to have won both their hearts. The fact that she also had her parents available next door should an emergency arise eased Ignis’s worries about leaving the boys for an evening.

“You can call me Ignis, or Iggy. I prefer it,” Ignis added.

“Thank you,” Luna said, her cheeks coloring as Prompto crashed into her legs at full force, almost knocking her over.

“Prompto, be gentle with the babysitter, please!” Ignis chided.

“I just want to say hiiii. We went to the store and I got new toys. Noctis too!” Prompto exclaimed in one long, drawn-out sentence that appeared to have exhausted him. Ignis smiled. It was impossible to stay frustrated with Prompto for too long. He could be a lot to handle, but he made up for it in sheer cuteness.

Noctis approached the three of them cautiously.

“Hi Noctis! It’s lovely to see you again,” Luna smiled.

Noctis turned entirely red, confirming what Ignis had long suspected. As Noctis stood there helplessly gawking at her, Ignis felt compelled to help him. He put a hand on Noctis’s shoulder and personally guided him towards her.

“Hi Luna,” Noctis all but whispered, eyes fixed on the floor.

“You weren’t this shy when I left last time,” she observed. “I thought we were friends now.”

He looked up at her, still fully crimson but with the slightest hint of a grin and nodded gently.

“Prompto said you got new toys. Want to show me?”

He nodded, and Luna looked at Ignis before she took them upstairs. “You said you’ll be back by 10pm?” she confirmed.

“Yes, but more likely closer to 9. You’re welcome to call or text for any reason.”

“I certainly will, Mr. Sci- Ignis,” she agreed, blushing again.

Ignis directed his attention to the boys. 

“You’ll be good for Luna, right?” he asked.

Prompto nodded dutifully. He loved the honor of being assigned responsibilities even when he had neither the patience nor intention to follow through with them. 

“That’s very noble of you,” Ignis grinned, and Prompto crushed his legs in a hug.

Ignis knew he had nothing to worry about as far as Noctis was concerned, but Noctis nodded at him anyway. 

Luna walked up the stairs with the boys as Gladio descended, sharing a few pleasantries before appearing in front of Ignis, looking immaculate in a black button-up shirt, undone just enough to reveal a hint of his magnificent chest.

Ignis knew he should be overjoyed to have such a gorgeous husband, and it was gratifying in its own way, but he also felt a renewed wave of self-consciousness about his own appearance. The bottom button on his shirt had just barely closed. He’d been meaning to buy new clothes for months, but he’d been partly too busy with the boys and partly in denial about the fact that he still hadn’t lost the weight.

“You look amazing,” Gladio said, looking at Ignis like he always did, as though he were a smitten teenager on his first date, like Ignis made him a little nervous and excited at the same time. It really did a number on Ignis even after a year of marriage and many years spent as colleagues and friends before that.

“Not nearly as amazing as you, darling,” Ignis replied. He’d fully intended for it to be a compliment, but it came out sounding resigned and depressed.

“What’s wrong, Iggy?”

“I’ve gained all this weight, and my clothes barely fit.”

“You haven’t gained _that_ much weight,” Gladio insisted, eyeing him up and down, “Have you? You don’t look any different to me.”

“Oh please, Gladio. You know I have!”

“Whatever, Iggy. You’re still a babe.”

“If you keep telling me how good I look, I’ll have no inspiration to lose the weight.”

“Would you rather I lie and tell you you don’t look hot?”

“I suppose not,” Ignis grumbled even as he found himself grinning. It was difficult to be grumpy when Gladio was so determinedly cheerful.

“Besides, I’m not the only one who thinks you look good,” Gladio teased.

“Hmm?”

“Luna’s got as much of a crush on you as Noctis does on Luna”

“Certainly not! She’s only 11!”

“I’m not saying _you_ have a crush on _her_ , Iggy,” Gladio rolled just eyes, “but she _definitely_ has the hots for you.”

“I doubt that very much.”

“I’m sure you do,” Gladio chuckled, eyeing him with a smirk before he turned his attention upstairs. “We’re leaving!” he yelled as the three of them appeared at the top of the landing, waving down. Prompto shoved his head through the railing, and it took all Ignis’s self-restraint not to remind him that he was going to get his head stuck in there again, but thankfully, Gladio did it for him and made sure Prompto could remove himself before they departed.

Gladio, ever the gentleman, opened the passenger door for him, and as Ignis sat on plush leather seats, he had to admit it felt good to back in the Regalia. They hadn’t had much cause to use their luxury car all summer. Partly because Prompto’s car seat was already affixed in the Prius and partly because Ignis’s car had a much higher safety rating.

Still, as Gladio revved up the engine, Ignis realized how much he’d missed the thrill of a vehicle that could go from zero to sixty in a matter of seconds and a car ride he could enjoy without worrying if anything might get spilled.

“I’m glad you insisted we get away for an evening,” Ignis conceded as Gladio backed out of the driveway.

“I’m glad you agreed. Once the semester starts, I feel like I’ll barely get to see you.”

“It feels like I already barely see you,” Ignis commented. “I just mean, in the way it used to be, before the boys. No regrets, but it’s nice to have you all to myself.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Gladio said, squeezing his hand as he turned out of their neighborhood. 

They soon arrived at a posh Spanish tapas restaurant with a generous happy hour and salsa dancing to follow. It had been quite a while since he and Gladio had a chance to dance, and even if Ignis was self-conscious about his weight, he could rest assured that Gladio was an incredible lead.

Their topics remained lighthearted and simple - a little about the boys, a little about work, but once Gladio insisted Ignis finish their mojito pitcher on his own (because Gladio had offered to drive them home), Ignis found himself confessing something that had been bothering him for over a week.

“Do you remember how I expressed a desire to learn more about the boys’ parents?”

“Yeah, of course. I’m curious too.”

Ignis hesitated. He hadn’t meant to bring this up now, on their date, when they were supposed to be relaxing and having a good time.

“I knew something was up with you,” Gladio said.

“I’m sorry, Gladio,” he sighed, taking his hand from across the table, “but I believe you’ll understand why when I tell you what I’m about to tell you.”

“You’re making me nervous.”

Ignis took a deep breath before he began. “I suppose I should get right to it then...I discovered that their father, in addition to his other business pursuits, was involved in quite a bit of lobbying…”

Somehow he just couldn’t bring himself to say what came next. 

“What kind of lobbying?”

“He was, well, he was on the board of the American Family Association, and I looked it up—“

“Wait, I know about them,” Gladio interrupted. “They hate gay people.”

“Yes,” Ignis sighed, relieved that Gladio finally knew the truth, but saddened by the flood of emotion he saw on Gladio’s face as the implications of the news washed over him.

“So Prompto and Noctis…Do you think they know their parents felt that way?” Gladio asked.

“Noctis would’ve been 4 years old when his father died and 5 when his mother did, and he told me a few weeks ago that he ‘didn’t know’ about men kissing, so no...I don’t think they’re aware of their parents’ prejudice. Maybe in subtle ways...I’m not too sure, but it gives you pause, doesn’t it?” Ignis mused.

“You’re not saying you think Prompto and Noctis are like their parents? I mean, you’ve seen them. They don’t care that we’re gay.”

“It’s not that I’m concerned about...I _know_ I shouldn’t care, but I still worry that their parents would be unhappy with having us as their guardians.”

“They’re lucky to have us as guardians rather than some homophobic—“

“So you’d rather their parents were dead?” Ignis interrupted, and he felt immediate guilt from the stunned look on Gladio’s face. “I’m sorry, Gladio. I’m so sorry,” he said, removing his hand from Gladio’s and forcing himself to take a deep breath as he stared at the table.

“It’s okay, Iggy. I mean, I guess you’re right.”

“So you see what I mean then, how _complicated_ it makes things?”

“They’re not complicated,” Gladio insisted softly. “Noctis and Prompto are ours now, and we found them for a reason. I mean, can you imagine if we hadn’t gotten ice cream that day and happened to walk by that adoption event? It was fate.”

Ignis looked into Gladio’s eyes, seeing the dear earnestness he loved so much. It was the same look he’d first seen the day Gladio had asked him out on a date. 

Ignis felt his eyes welling with tears. “I know you’re right. I just wish…it would be nice to have the reassurance that this is what their parents would’ve wanted, but I suppose we’ll have to do without that.”

“I know, Iggy. I think about their parents a lot, if we would make them happy or proud, but the truth is...even if we could somehow meet them and they hated us, I’d still be grateful to them. I’d _thank them_ because they brought the two most amazing kids on the planet to us, and I’d rather focus on that than anything.”

Ignis squeezed his hand again, marveling for the hundredth time at the excellent choice he’d made in his life partner. “You’re right. I know you’re right.”

“You wanna get out of here?” Gladio asked.

Ignis nodded. “I can’t say I have the spirit to dance right now.”

“Me either. How about we go look at the stars instead?”

That’s exactly what they did, driving in a peaceful silence until they were a few miles out of town, allowing their eyes to adjust to a stunning night sky. Ignis leaned back against the car with his head on his husband’s shoulder, and Gladio wrapped an arm around him and asked Ignis to point out his favorite constellations. It was calm out here and healing, a private time, much needed, for just the two of them.

“Kinda nice having them to come home to, isn’t it?” Gladio asked on their drive back.

“It surely is,” Ignis agreed. 

They were silent again, mutually thoughtful, as the engine quieted in the garage. They walked inside to discover Luna curled up on the couch with her white skirt pooling around her legs, reading a book, which she gently placed in her lap as they entered.

“How were they?” Ignis asked.

“They were great, like always. We had a lot of fun.”

“What’re you reading?” Gladio asked.

“ _Anne of Green Gables.”_

“You’ve got good taste, Luna. That’s one of my favorites,” Gladio smiled.

“Mine too. I’ve read it more times than I can count,” Luna confessed before she stood up and straightened her skirt, placing her book in her satchel. 

Ignis handed her an envelope with her payment for the evening and made sure she made it through her own front door before they headed upstairs.

“I’d like to see them before we go to sleep,” Ignis explained, but he didn’t need to because Gladio was already heading in the direction of the boys’ room.

As quiet as he’d tried to be, Noctis woke up and peered at Ignis as he arrived at his bedside.

“Is Luna still here?” he whispered.

“‘No, darling, she had to go home,” Ignis replied, smoothing the soft strands of hair off his forehead, noting that he’d need a haircut before the school year got started.

“Did she remember her book?” Noctis asked.

“Yes, she did,” Ignis asked, a little puzzled by the question. “Why do you ask?”

“I left something in it.”

“Oh yes? What was that?”

“Nothing,” Noctis said, scrunching his face into his pillow.

“I suppose you can keep your secrets then,” Ignis smiled, kissing his forehead, before he felt Gladio’s hand on his shoulder.

“Hey kiddo,” Gladio said.

As Ignis was making his way to Prompto’s bed across the room, he couldn’t help but overhear Noctis whisper something, though he wasn’t sure what.

“You did?” Gladio exclaimed. “What’d she say?”

“Well, I put it in the back cover of her book. Think that’s okay?”

“Yeah. It’ll be a nice surprise when she finds it. I’m proud of you, kiddo.”

Ignis’s interest was certainly piqued as he gazed at Prompto’s chubby little cheek pressed against his pillow. Prompto lay on his stomach with one arm and leg hanging off the side of the bed. He never seemed to do anything quite normally, and Ignis found he admired that about him. He gave his arm a squeeze before departing.

As the door closed behind them, Ignis had to ask. “What was that about?”

“He told me to keep it a secret, so you have to promise not to tell,” Gladio grinned.

“Pinky swear,” Ignis said, putting out his finger in a gesture he knew Gladio and his sister Iris often employed.

Gladio smiled as he leaned in. “He asked me to teach him how to draw a while back, and he drew a portrait of Luna.”

“Well, he’s quite the romantic, isn’t he?”

“I might’ve suggested it,” Gladio said, grinning mischievously.

“You shouldn’t encourage him given their age difference,” Ignis chided, but it was half-hearted admonishment because he had to admit it was incredibly sweet.

“Eh who can it hurt? Luna’s not interested in him, and a little pining never hurt anyone. You taught me that.”

“Oh please,” Ignis grinned. “I wasn’t trying to break your heart. I just didn’t think our relationship would be appropriate because of our proximity at work.”

“And what do you think now?” he whispered, taking Ignis’s chin in his hand.

“After five years together? Hmmm...Wish I would’ve married someone taller,” Ignis deadpanned as he appraised Gladio’s gigantic frame. 

Gladio chuckled. “Let’s hope Luna’s kinder than you, then.”

“You act like they’re practically betrothed.”

“Noctis did say he’s going to marry her.”

“Well, I’m sure you put the idea in his head, with all your romance novels,” Ignis teased, but Gladio looked serious.

“Noctis is an old soul, you know that.”

“Of course...but he’s still six years old.”

“I’m not saying anytime soon, but maybe someday...”

“Didn’t know I would now have to contend with _two_ hopeless romantics.”

“Yeah, well deal with it. You’re stuck with us.”

“Suppose I am,” Ignis replied as he leaned in for the kiss he could tell Gladio was aching to give him.

It wasn’t until Ignis was laying in bed that he realized he hadn’t even told Gladio about the boys’ two living relatives, the ones who mysteriously hadn’t stepped forward to claim them, but he supposed it was all talk for another day, and Gladio was right. It didn’t matter. The boys were theirs, sleeping peacefully just a room away, and he knew without a doubt that the four of them belonged together.


	6. Grocery Store

Noctis looked positively giddy with delight when Ignis glanced at him in the rear-view mirror at a stoplight. It was rare to see the boy’s joy expressed so freely when he was usually so reserved, and Ignis had to concede that he had no regrets about finally giving into Noctis’s desire to take a ride in the Regalia.

Despite Noctis’s love of cars (and really any mode of transportation from planes to trains to bicycles), Ignis had balked at the idea of chauffeuring him in a car with such abysmal safety ratings. Still, with Prompto at home with Gladio (and Luna’s younger brother Ravus, who was visiting for the afternoon), Ignis decided it was alright to break his own rule as long as Noctis agreed to sit in the back seat where it was safest. It also eased his mind that it was only a five minute drive to the grocery store.

As they strolled down the aisles together, Ignis noted with pride that Noctis, once so reluctant to voice his own opinions, was definitely starting to speak up, specifically when it came to the topic of what he preferred to eat. 

Ignis caved when Noctis asked for ice cream with a very earnest _please_ , and he begrudgingly placed a bright blue “birthday cake” flavored monstrosity into their cart. Noctis looked positively victorious for the rest of their visit.

When they arrived at the check-out counter, he saw Noctis silently admiring a set of unicorn stickers, before he looked up at Ignis, his cheeks coloring. 

“I think Luna would like these,” he said softly.

Even as it was rather adorable that Noctis was so thoughtful when it came to his unattainable crush, Ignis felt a little wave of annoyance directed at Gladio for putting so many fanciful ideas about Noctis’s babysitter into his head, none of which would ever come true given their age difference. Still, he was proud of Noctis for asking and found it difficult to deny him such a simple pleasure. 

He watched as Noctis held the stickers in his hand like a precious treasure on the drive home. Ignis was a little preoccupied by how cute it was as he made a right turn at a stoplight and failed to notice the cars that were turning from across the street. He slammed on his breaks, successfully avoiding an accident, and turned to check on Noctis who had let his stickers fall into his lap and looked disoriented.

“Are you alright, Noct?”

When Noctis didn’t answer, Ignis pulled into the nearest parking lot. 

“I feel dizzy,” Noctis slurred.

Noctis’s case worker had warned them that Noctis occasionally suffered panic attacks, but this was the first time Ignis thought he might be witnessing one.

As he moved into the back seat to sit next to Noctis, he remembered what they’d told him: _use his name, be reassuring, remind him it will pass._

Ignis put an arm around his shoulders. “It’s okay, Noct. I’m here for you, darling. You’ll be alright soon.”

Without a word, Noctis took off his seatbelt and settled into Ignis’s lap, Ignis gently stroking his back as Noctis cuddled into his chest. 

Ignis stayed parked with the top still down, offering quiet reassurances, until the worst of it seemed to pass.

“I’m sorry, Noct. I’m sure that was very frightening for you.”

“It reminded me of...that thing that happened with my mom,” he mumbled.

How could Ignis not have realized? Of course, his mother had died in a car accident, and Noctis had been with her. It was natural that the accident would trigger a bad memory. It honestly seemed a wonder Noctis hadn’t had issues in a car before, and Ignis felt terrible for his careless mistake.

He was glad they were in the shade, but Florida summers were still unbearably hot and humid, and Ignis looked out of the open top to see rain clouds threatening. 

“Should we go back home now?” Ignis whispered, and Noctis nodded into his chest before quietly returning to his seat.

When they arrived back with the half-melted ice cream in hand, they could overhear Prompto and Ravus performing a lively rendition of “Do You Want to Build a Snowman” from _Frozen,_ one of the boys’ favorite films. 

When they walked past the living room, Noctis slumped on the couch next to Gladio who put an arm around him as Ignis watched Prompto leap off the table. He probably shouldn’t condone such behavior, but it was a sturdy table and Prompto was small for his age. Besides, Gladio seemed unconcerned, so he supposed he could be too. He was more worried about Noctis anyway, even as Prompto ran up to Ignis and demanded to be held.

Ignis couldn’t say no to such a precious smile, and he did as requested.

“Spin me! Spin me!” Promtpo commanded, and Ignis did, watching him, free as a bird, as he put out his arm and sang a series of endearingly incorrect lyrics that mostly sounded like enthusiastic gibberish. Once Ignis got dizzy and stopped, Prompto hugged him and wiggled to be put down so he could sing a makeshift duet with his new best friend.

Ignis had to admit his mood was improved by watching the two of them. He could see that Prompto had no doubt convinced Ravus to play dress up with him, and they were both wearing the frilly princess dresses Gladio had caved and bought them at the Disney store, even though they were ridiculously expensive. Ignis had grumbled, but when they’d gotten home, he’d had to admit they looked pretty cute as the two princesses. 

As usual, Prompto _insisted_ on being Anna, his onscreen twin. He’d begged to have his hair dyed red when they’d gotten him a haircut, but Ignis had talked him out of it, appeasing him with the reminder that his hair made him look like Elsa already.

Noctis’s Elsa costume drooped a little on Ravus’s shoulders, revealing his shirt underneath, but he didn’t seem to mind in the slightest.

He was truly a gorgeous child with shoulder-length, silver-blonde hair, and a personality with enough spunk to keep up with Prompto, which wasn’t easy. 

When the two of them had first met, Ignis was sure Ravus would be a difficult one to win over, even for Prompto. In great contrast to his older sister, Ravus was quiet and even aloof, especially for a child.

However, Ignis should’ve never doubted Promtpo’s instincts for charm and persuasion. After a few awkward play dates, awkward for everyone _except_ Prompto who seems oblivious to Ravus’s distaste, Ravus had warmed up to him, and now they were the closest of friends.

“Everything okay, kiddo?” he overheard Gladio ask.

Noctis nodded weakly into his arm, and Gladio looked at Ignis inquisitively.

 _Tell you later,_ Ignis mouthed.

Ignis departed to the kitchen to put away the groceries before sitting next to the two of them on the couch.

“This movie’s actually pretty good,” Gladio commented.

“I agree. Even better with a live performance,” Ignis grinned.

“Yeah definitely.”

“Might get sick of it after the 100th watch, but I’ll remain hopeful.”

Gladio chuckled. “Can I get you anything, kiddo?” he asked Noctis.

“My ice cream?” he asked, his eyes brightening. Ignis was at least thankful he’d caved on the ice cream to make up for the incident in the car. To Noctis, junk food appeared to be the cure to any ailment.

As Gladio and Noctis departed for the kitchen, Ignis heard a knock on the door and answered it to find Luna with her parents.

Prompto ran to greet them, starting with Luna, but Ignis noticed Ravus hung back in the curved archway entrance that led from the entryway to the living room.

The Nox Fleuret parents looked positively distressed by the sight of their son, and it took Ignis a moment to realize why. 

He’d known they were conservative and a little snooty, but it hadn’t occurred to him they would begrudge their son a single afternoon in a dress. 

“Ravus, take that thing off,” his father barked.

Though Ravus did as requested, he stared defiantly at his father with every movement.

Ignis had to admit that his heart swelled with pride at the sight. _You tell ‘em, kid._

His father pulled Ignis to the side so they couldn’t be overheard.

“Ignis, I’m sure you’ll understand. We’re not close-minded people, and we think Noctis and Prompto are wonderful children...but, I think you’ll understand...we would much prefer it if you didn’t, er, _push your lifestyle_ on our child. Of course, it’s not our business what you do in your own house, but if Ravus is going to visit, we can’t have him engaging in _that kind_ of behavior.”

Even as Ignis was inwardly seething as he listened, he knew both the boys would be positively devastated to lose the company of their neighbors, and besides, it would be good for dear, little rebellious Ravus to experience some freedom to express himself in Gladio and Ignis’s home.

“Certainly,” Ignis agreed with convincing calm. “I’m sure we both understand you.”

“Very good,” he commented, patting Ignis on the shoulder, then quickly moving his hand away as though he’d had a shock. Ignis could only assume that he didn’t like that he’d just touched a gay man in a private setting, but he kept calm as they returned together just in time to see Gladio nudging Noctis towards Luna, stickers in hand.

He gave them to her without a word, and she examined them, a grin spreading across her face.

“I love these. Thank you so much, Noctis. That was very kind of you.”

Noctis turned “Luna red” (as Gladio jokingly called it when they were alone together) and retreated back towards Gladio. Still, Ignis could see the self-satisfied grin on his face as he did so. Gladio gave him a little pat on the shoulder as the family departed, and Luna gave Noctis a parting wave.

Noctis had certainly recovered from today’s incident and would now be distracted for a much more pleasant reason than a near car accident. 

“What the heck?!” Prompto squeaked, using a phrase he’d picked up lately (that never failed to amuse Ignis). “Is it bad for boys to wear dresses?” he said, resting his face on Ignis’s leg.

“No,” Ignis and Gladio said in unison.

“Then why don’t you wear them?” Prompto asked skeptically. 

“They don’t come in our size,” Gladio quickly replied, and Ignis could see the little twinkle of mirth in his eyes.

“Everyone can wear what they like,” Ignis explained. “We don’t prefer to wear dresses, but it would be okay if we wanted to.”

“So it’s okay for me to be Anna?”

“Definitley,” Ignis assured him. “Besides, you make a very convincing Anna.”

Prompto beamed up at him and did a twirl before he took Ignis’s hand and guided him towards the kitchen, no doubt looking for the aforementioned ice cream.

“Can Ravus still wear dresses?” Prompto asked.

Ignis stooped to a knee, looking Prompto in the eye. Prompto stared back at him, brimming with anticipation. 

“If he does, then we’ll have to keep it our little secret, okay?”

Prompto nodded, clearly delighted at the honor that would be sharing a secret with Ignis. 

“Very well then. Ice cream?” Ignis asked.

Later, Ignis pulled Gladio aside in the kitchen as the boys watched their second favorite film _The Aristocats_ in the other room.

He explained to him all the events of the day from his drive with Noctis to the upset over Ravus’s dress.

Gladio looked appropriately upset by both events and suggested they all paint their nails together, just to reiterate their stance on boys doing “girl stuff.” He also reasoned it might be a soothing activity for Noctis after his tough afternoon.

Ignis found some old polish they’d kept from Pride Week, and they sat on the floor in front of the couch. 

“Which color do you want, darling?” Ignis asked Prompto.

His eyes shone brightly as he answered breathily, _“Every color!”_

Ignis smiled as he began a little rainbow across Prompto’s tiny nails.

When he was done, and Ignis was blowing them dry (a task which Prompto loved and insisted Ignis do three times), Prompto declared that he was going to paint Ignis’s nails.

Ignis felt reluctant to surrender himself to Prompto’s dubious talents, but he set aside his fears after Gladio so kindly said, “Aw that’s so nice! Wish you couldn’t painted mine, but I’m already done.”

Prompto got right to work, and Ignis was surprised by the seriousness with which he approached the task, his tongue peeking out of his mouth as he tried very hard to stay in the lines, painting Ignis’s nails each a different color to match his own.

All in all, he did a decent job. At the very least, Ignis could add a second top coat and clean it up with some nail polish remover and a q-tip later.

After tucking the kids into bed, they sat next to each other in bed, each with a book in hand. 

“You know what would be cute?” Gladio asked.

“What?”

“If Prompto and Ravus ended up together.”

“If you don’t stop matchmaking our _children_ with their _friends–“_ Ignis protested as he sat his book down to turn to Gladio.

“Nah, hear me out, Iggy!” Gladio insisted. “It’ll be like a Jane Austen novel. Y’know, marrying the neighbors.”

“He’s four years old!”

“He’ll be five in October,” Gladio grinned.

“Okay, Gladio. I’ll indulge your delusions in private, but don’t go putting ideas in Prompto’s head about this. You’re bad enough with Noctis and Luna.”

“I won’t,” he insisted.

“You look like you’re plotting something,” Ignis accused, recognizing the dreamy look in Gladio’s eyes.

“I’m not, Iggy. Promise.”

“Gladio…”

“I just have a sense for these things.”

“Sure you do.”

“I knew I was going to marry you the second I met you.”

Gladio often reminded Ignis of the feeling he’d had when the two of them met. Though Ignis had certainly found Gladio handsome and charming at the time, he couldn’t pretend he had retuned the feeling with the same conviction. Even so, he could still relate to the sentiment Gladio had expressed.

“You know, it’s funny you mention that, because I felt that same way when we met Prompto and Noctis. I guess you could call it intuition. I felt like they were already ours, like we were meant to meet them.”

“Fate.”

“I’ve never been one for fanciful ideas, but...I suppose that _is_ how it felt.”

“I don’t think you ever told me that. That’s really cool….So anyway, about my sixth sense for this kind of thing…”

Ignis rolled his eyes, but as he drifted off to sleep, he did have to concede that the idea of their children someday marrying their neighbors would indeed be quite cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hoping to have two more chapters out this month, and I’m telling you that so I can hold myself to it. 😆 As you may have noticed, I’m trying to keep up with the chapters in real time (aka, it’s summer in their AU and it’s summer in America irl), so we can truly immerse ourselves in this alternate universe with no COVID where this cute little family is just happily being adorable. It’s a nice thought, right?


	7. First Day of School

The four of them had fallen into such a delightful rhythm of going on morning walks, lathering the kids up with sunscreen, and retreating to the pool by mid-afternoon, that returning to “normal life” felt quite daunting, especially knowing they’d have to learn to balance teaching _and_ taking care of two youngsters full time. However, before the time came for them to return to work, Noctis was to begin his first day of elementary school.

It didn’t help that Noctis didn’t seem at all enthused at the prospect. While in the foster care system, he had not been required to attend kindergarten, so first grade would be his primary experience in a classroom. 

While Ignis and Gladio valued education highly due to their occupation as professors, they both felt a little out of their depth when trying to convince Noctis that school would be fun given how painfully shy he was.

Still, the day came with reluctance, and they all piled into the Prius for Noctis’s first day. 

Noctis gripped Ignis’s hand fiercely as they walked up to the school with Gladio and Prompto following close behind. He looked quite adorable with his little green backpack and a short-sleeved, blue button up Ignis had insisted he wear for his first day.

Noctis’s new teacher, a very kind woman, who went by Ms. Altius, had invited the parents to stay for a small orientation to allow them to mingle with other parents and let their children adjust before the proper school day began.

Noctis stood nervously at Ignis’s side, and Ignis felt a nearly paralyzing anxiety as he realized that he had no idea how to help Noctis make friends, nor did he feel particularly comfortable around children that weren’t Noctis and Prompto. Even as he chided himself for being afraid of a class of six year olds, he had to admit he understood Noctis’s reluctance as a flurry of children flitted around the room, many of whom seemed to already know each other, perhaps from attending kindergarten together.

Ignis was relieved when a small girl with short and wild blonde hair came bounding up to Noctis and gave him an enthusiastic hug, which he haphazardly returned with a confused look up at Ignis.

“Name’s Cindy,” she declared in a southern drawl made all the more adorable by her small stature. “My paw-paw told me to say hi!” she announced. “You ‘n me are gonna be friends.”

“Oh, um, okay,” Noctis agreed, looking some endearing mix of relieved and reluctant as he glanced up at Ignis, who smiled in affirmation.

Cindy turned her attention to Ignis next. “Name’s Cindy,” she repeated, putting out her hand.

Ignis tried to hide his amusement at shaking hands with a six-year-old (only because of Cindy’s arresting earnestness), as he bent down to oblige her before she took Noctis’s hand and dragged him off to meet some other children. Noctis gave Ignis one last look of disbelief before he followed along.

Ignis looked around the room to find Gladio standing next to an older, weathered-looking gentleman wearing a baseball cap. They seemed to be in quite a lively conversation, and Gladio waved him over as soon as he noticed him standing alone.

“See ya met my Cindy,” the man said, in a matching southern drawl. “She’s a spirited one, ain’t she?”

“Indeed,” Ignis smiled, “and quite charming. I just hope Noctis can keep up with her,” he teased, watching her lead him right up to their new teacher, Prompto now following close behind.

“Ain’t many can keep up with my girl,” he observed, “but I think they’ll make a good pair. Seems like a nice, decent boy ya got there.”

Ignis was warmed by the compliment, even though it didn’t feel quite deserved considering Noctis had only been under their guardianship a few months. He wondered if he should explain the situation, but decided against it. He didn’t like to even think about the fact that the boys weren’t technically theirs yet.

When it was time for the parents to depart, Gladio scooped up Prompto who was in no hurry to leave his new friends, and the three of them gathered around Noctis.

“You gonna be okay here, kiddo?” Gladio asked. 

Noctis nodded.

“And you’ll be good for Ms. Altius?” Ignis asked, knowing he had almost nothing to worry about as far as Noctis’s behavior was concerned.

Noctis nodded again, and Ignis was pleased to see him look over at Cindy who was gesturing for Noctis to take the seat next to her at the front of the class.

Ignis and Gladio (who had Prompto in his arms) pulled Noctis into a family hug before allowing him to take his seat next to Cindy. 

“I wanna go to school!” Prompto whined as they left the classroom.

“You will, little man,” Gladio said. “Next year. This year you get to hang out with Iggy during the day instead. That’ll be fun, right?”

“Hmm...what about you?” Prompto asked skeptically.

“Remember how we told you Iggy will stay with you during the day, and I’ll be with you at night.”

“Oh yeahhh,” Prompto sighed before taking both their hands and looking up at them expectantly.

He truly didn’t need to ask. Ignis and Gladio counted down from three before lifting a squealing Prompto into the air by his arms.

“Again! Again!” he demanded, and they happily indulged him the entire ride back to the car. 

* * *

Gladio had to depart to Flagler College, where they both taught, for a meeting of the English Literature Department, leaving Ignis alone with Prompto.

The two of them hadn’t spent much one-on-one time together since their family had mostly worked as a unit over the summer, but as much as Ignis would’ve loved to take the time to play with him, he had preparations to make to ready himself for his own faculty meeting with the Archaeology Department the following day. 

It made him sad to explain to Prompto that he’d have to play on his own, but he had to concede it would be something Prompto would have to get used to. It was how they’d be spending five days a week for the rest of the year.

Ignis sat down in their home office, feeling a familiar sense of joyful expectation return as he opened his laptop and pulled up the document containing his lesson plans. He did love his job. He just wished it didn’t detract from his time with Noctis and Prompto. However, there was nothing for it. Ignis opened the document and started reading over everything he had planned for the semester.

The peace and quiet lasted for all of about five minutes before Prompto’s tiny, blonde head peaked through the doorway.

“Heyyy dad,” he said sullenly, inexplicably holding a pillow atop his head with both hands. “I’m bored.”

Ignis grinned. He had to admit he was quite fond of Prompto’s theatrics, but the younger boy would have to get used to entertaining himself.

“Why don’t you go build me a little something with your Legos? Or something for Noctis for when he gets home?”

“Ooo yeah!” Prompto enthused. He disappeared again, and Ignis could hear the rustle of Lego bricks in the other room. It was a bit distracting, but he was able to tune it out until Prompto reappeared a few minutes later.

This time he was not reluctant as he barged right through the door with his new creation in hand.

“Now what’s that?” Ignis asked.

“It’s a spaceship!” Prompto explained, running up and delivering it into Ignis’s hands.

Though it bore no relationship to a spaceship whatsoever, Ignis praised him nonetheless and urged him to go off and build another.

Prompto turned as though he was going to follow the suggestion, but seemed to decide against it and pulled himself into Ignis’s lap instead, cuddling into his chest. 

“I’m tired,” he announced, reaching a hand out to touch Ignis’s necklace, as he loved to do, running his small fingers along the metal chain. “Hey, what’s that?” he asked, pointing to a piece of framed art that sat on the desk.

“That’s me,” Ignis said, and it was sort of true. Gladio had painted Ignis’s face into the cover art for Indiana Jones, whip and all, and he’d even changed the title at the top to read “Iggyana Jones.” 

It had been one of Gladio’s favorite jokes from when they’d first become friends and Gladio found out he was an archaeology professor. He’d painted the drawing for Ignis as a Christmas present shortly before he’d officially asked him out. Ignis had kept it on his desk, first at the university, now at home, since that day. 

“Cool, dude!” Prompto exclaimed, using a phrase he’d picked up from _Finding Nemo._

“I suppose it is cool... _dude_ ,” Ignis added to a satisfying giggle from the boy still curled in his lap. “I’m afraid though, my darling, that I have a few things to finish up, so you’ll have to nap somewhere other than my lap.”

Prompto pondered Ignis’s offer before looking up at him with imploring eyes. “Can you tuck me in?”

Ignis really shouldn’t be indulging him on these small points. He did have a great deal to do, but Prompto looked so very cute when he asked, and when he tacked on a weak little _pleeeasee_ at the end, Ignis dared anyone on earth to deny those precious blue eyes.

He walked a sleepy Prompto upstairs in his arms and tucked him into bed for his nap, closing the blinds and giving his forehead a gentle kiss before closing the door softly behind him.

He settled back into his office, and it was a full fifteen minutes before he heard a loud crash coming from somewhere upstairs.

He was thankful for his long legs as he took the stairs two at a time, not knowing if he would find his dear little Prompto in a state of distress.

He wasn’t in his room, so Ignis called out his name and heard sniffling coming from the direction of his and Gladio’s bedroom.

He followed it to their walk-in closet where he first noticed his white, Polaroid OneStep camera, a relic from the 80s passed onto him by his aunt before she died.

It was white with a bright rainbow stripe down the middle, and he could see why Prompto must’ve found it attractive enough to pull off the shelf.

He looked at Prompto who had curled his knees to his chest and sniffled again.

Ignis sat down next to him and put a consoling hand on his back.

“I broke it!” Prompto cried.

“Oh darling,” Ignis sighed, “while I must admit you shouldn’t have been snooping around in our closet, nor pulling things off the shelves,” he added with a bit more sharpness, “I don’t believe you’ve broken anything, so there’s really no harm done.”

“Sorry, dad,” he moaned, throwing himself across Ignis’s lap in dramatic penance.

His face did look a little red and blotchy, and Ignis hated seeing his sweet Prompto wearing anything other than his darling smile.

“Here, I’ll show you,” he said, reaching for the camera, hoping there was still some film left from the last time he’d used it.

He pulled Prompto into his lap and explained what each button did. Prompto seemed fascinated, even entranced, by the lesson. It was one of the rare moments he seemed able to concentrate fully on one thing, which was rare for his energetic personality.

“Shall I take a picture of the two of us?” Ignis asked.

“Yeah,” Prompto agreed breathily, seeming delighted and honored at the prospect. 

Ignis turned the camera for a selfie.

“You have to smile,” he said, tickling Prompto’s stomach gently. Prompto giggled before Ignis advised him to hold still for the shot. 

The flash went off, and Prompto was mesmerized as he watched the picture come out, even letting out a little exclamation of _wow_ as Ignis explained the image would develop right in front of their eyes. Prompto’s patience even extended to waiting as their faces came into focus.

The end result was quite adorable, a photo of the two of them beaming at the camera.

“I’m going to frame this one for my desk,” Ignis said. “I think that might be the first picture we’ve taken of just the two of us.”

Ignis felt a fondness stir in his chest as he looked at it. Each of these little moments felt so dear to him, and sometimes it was all he could do not to succumb to his own sentimentality and shed a few tears at these seemingly mundane milestones in their relationship, but every moment with the boys felt so incredibly precious and important, and Ignis didn’t want to lose the sense of wonder he felt seeing life through their eyes, witnessing firsthand the magic of a Polaroid camera—forty year old technology that could still entrance and delight a four year old boy. 

He held Prompto close until they heard the garage door open. 

“Dad’s here!” Prompto exclaimed. “Well, _other_ dad,” he clarified, as he stood up and took Ignis’s hand, dragging him out of the room.

As Ignis looked down at the tiny hand gripping his, the hand of a boy so utterly delighted by the simple joy of a Polaroid OneStep and the prospect of his dad coming home (a dad who Ignis was coincidentally very fond of himself), he felt that abundant sense of gratitude that seemed to color his entire world now, so completely engrossed in the beauty of life as seen through the eyes of one truly magnificent child. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BABY CINDY, Y’ALL! 😍 I think you will really like Noctis’s birthday chapter & I hope to finish it in time for the actual day, but worst case the week after :)


	8. Noctis’s Birthday Camping Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m one day early, I know! But I figured since it was finished, I’d go ahead and post it anyway. 
> 
> You know these boys had to go camping eventually! ❤️ And I’m sorry to beat you over the head with Luna & Noct, but I’m such a sucker for Noctis being a hopeless romantic at age 6 (soon to be age 7), and Gladio fanning the flames while Ignis grumbles with a grin on his face. I cannot get enough & I can only hope you feel the same 🙈

“How’s his highness doing today?” Gladio smiled, ruffling a hand through Noctis’s hair as he passed him at the kitchen table.

Noctis looked quite adorable, if not necessarily regal, in the plastic, bejeweled crown that announced _Happy Birthday_ in purple, cursive script.

Ignis had been sure Noctis wouldn’t wear it, but Gladio had simply placed it on his head when he woke up as he wished him a happy 7th birthday weekend (his birthday was technically tomorrow, but they were giving him a full two days to celebrate), and Noctis had positively beamed with pride.

Presently, the birthday boy and his younger brother were happily digging into a stack of syrupy, whipped cream-laden pancakes Ignis had so indulgently prepared for Noctis’s birthday breakfast. 

Ignis felt Gladio’s arms wrap around his waist as he poured the last of the batter into the pan, enjoying the satisfying sizzle as it soaked up the butter. 

“Thanks for caving on the pancakes,” Gladio said, pecking Ignis on the cheek.

Ignis grinned. “Well, now that I see how happy it’s making them, I can’t say I regret giving in. I just hope none of you expect me to make this a regular meal,” he chided, turning to give Gladio a kiss before putting the last pancake on his plate.

Ignis poured himself a large cup of coffee, and they joined the boys at the table.

“You two excited about our camping trip?” Gladio asked.

Prompto nodded enthusiastically, mouth entirely full, and Noctis mumbled a coy _yeah._

They’d asked Noctis what he’d wanted to do for his birthday weekend, laying out a few options near their hometown of St. Augustine, and Noctis had chosen to go camping in a nearby state park.

Ignis surmised it was mostly for the promised s’mores, but still, he was pleased at the prospect of getting away for a weekend, even in the heat and humidity of a late Florida summer. It would be their first overnight trip as a family, and that made it special.

“We’re gonna rent a boat and do some fishing. Does that sound like fun?” Gladio asked.

“Ooo boat!” Prompto squeaked, mouth half-stuffed with pancake. 

“Don’t forget to chew your food darling,” Ignis coaxed.

Prompto dutifully made a show of chomping on his current bite, regrettably with his mouth open, before returning right back to shoveling in his next bite.

While they were loading up their equipment, Luna appeared holding Ravus’s hand, their sweet dogs Umbra and Pryna trotting behind them.

Prompto ignored everyone else and went straight to cooing at the two dogs, both of whom adored him. Gladio had been trying to warm Ignis up to the idea of getting a dog themselves, but Ignis was reluctant to add yet another member to their family when two boys were already a handful.

Still, he had to admit it was sweet, the way Prompto whispered sweet nothings as he gently pet their fur.

“You’re going away for the weekend?” Luna asked.

“Yes, we’re going camping,” Ignis replied.

“That sounds lovely,” she affirmed. “I hope you all have a wonderful time, and if I don’t see you tomorrow, I just wanted to say happy birthday, Noctis. I got you a little something,” she added, producing a small present from the pocket of her dress.

Noctis accepted it in such a state of flustered disbelief, Ignis wouldn’t have been at all surprised if he fainted on the spot.

Ignis glanced at his husband, not surprised to find him wearing a wide grin.

Noctis opened the box to find a little charm shaped like a flower. He looked to her for an explanation.

“Where we come from, carrying a sylleblossom brings you good luck,” she said. 

“Cool,” Noctis replied softly, turning crimson and delicately putting the charm back in its box before placing it in his own pocket. 

She smiled and collected Ravus and the dogs (who seemed as reluctant to leave Prompto as Prompto was to leave them) and headed back to her own yard, waving at them as they drove away.

“You’ll have to take extra care to keep that safe,” Ignis reminded him. “Maybe we can attach the charm to a necklace or something like that so you’ll be sure not to lose it.”

“I’ll keep it safe,” Noctis assured him. Ignis was sure that he would.

* * *

They arrived at their campsite, and Gladio and Ignis set everything up while Prompto and Noctis found long sticks and started battling each other with them before getting bored and scouting out some leaves and twigs as “ingredients” for their dinner. Ignis politely placed them in a bag alongside the rest of the food and assured them he would use every last leaf, to their immense satisfaction. 

They rented a canoe and some fishing poles and set out into the bay with the boys looking precious in their little yellow life vests.

Ignis and Gladio instructed them how to fish, though it was mostly for show since they baited the hooks and cast the lines themselves.

Though the heat was still rather unbearable, the boys’ enthusiasm for the task made it all worthwhile.

It was about half an hour later, just as the boys were starting to grumble and look bored, that Noctis felt a pull on his line.

Ignis helped him keep control and reel it in, and soon the flopping fish was hanging off his hook over the edge of the boat.

Noctis was beaming as Ignis praised him for his catch, and it took a moment before he noticed Prompto was crying. 

He turned to find him buried under Gladio’s arm, sobbing as he lamented the fate of their poor fish. 

Gladio looked at Ignis helplessly, and Ignis felt equally out of his depth. He was unsure whether to ease his suffering by simply releasing the fish (and risking Noctis’s disappointment) or explaining to him where meat came from and how he’d eaten fish plenty of times before. Somehow he thought the latter would only disturb Prompto more.

He was at a loss as Prompto continued sobbing until Noctis announced, “We’re gonna put him back in the water, Prom. It’s okay.”

He looked up at Ignis as if to ascertain such a thing was possible. Ignis gently wriggled the fish off the hook and set him free.

“Will he be okay?” Prompto pleaded, peeking out from under Gladio’s arm.

“He’ll be alright,” Gladio assured him, kissing his head for good measure. “Should we see how fast this thing can go?!” Gladio asked, to enthusiastic agreement from both boys.

Ignis and Gladio took up the oars, and Ignis was thankful, and a little distracted by, the power of Gladio’s muscles as he did most the work pulling them away from the shore.

The boys were delighted to find a pair of baby turtles sitting on a rock, plenty of beautiful birds, and even a little manatee, which frightened the boys at first when it playfully nudged their boat, only to delight them seconds later by scooting its whiskered nose above the water to take a breath.

Afraid of damaging the antique Polaroid camera by exposing it to the elements, Ignis had instead offered Prompto an old digital camera (one he was surprised to discover even still worked), and Prompto took pictures of everything he could think of, his dedication to his task truly impressive.

All in all, they could not have asked for better views of the wildlife or a more pleasant day, even as sweaty and sun-weary as they were when they returned to their campsite. 

Ignis whipped up some tasty kebabs using a new recipe he’d come up with when trying out some new seasonings Gladio has brought him from a local homemade spice store.

He kept the boys’ food fairly bland like they preferred, but his and Gladio’s were scrumptious, and Ignis was pleased when Gladio had fourths, despite his initial insistence that they should all just eat Cup Noodles instead of making Ignis go through “the hassle” of cooking.

Ignis even appeased Noctis by gracing his kebab with only a single carrot slice instead of the alternating rows of veggies he foisted on everyone else. Of course, Noctis didn’t _eat_ the carrot, but at least Ignis had tried.

They shared a pleasant meal before Ignis got out the ingredients for the s’mores, and they all went off in search of good sticks to hold over the campfire.

Prompto managed to stubbornly burn four marshmallows from sheer impatience before allowing Gladio to help him out, but in the end it was worth it as the boys deemed s’mores one of their new favorite treats.

When it got dark enough, Ignis pulled out a blanket, and they all lay side by side looking up at the stars, Ignis giving a brief lesson on the main constellations. 

They returned back to the fragments of their campfire, sleepy boys in tow.

Gladio and Noctis passed out immediately upon entering the tent while Prompto took a second to appraise the little sleeping bag laid out for him before glancing at Ignis and wordlessly slipping into the minuscule space left in Ignis’s sleeping bag instead. 

“Can I sleep here?” Prompto whispered, even though it was obvious he wasn’t going to be moving regardless.

It was unbearably hot already, but how could Ignis deny such a tender request, especially when Prompto curled his sweet, chubby face to Ignis’s chest?

“Yes, darling,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around Prompto’s small frame.

  
  


* * *

  
Ignis and Prompto awoke first the next morning, and Ignis held Prompto in his lap in one of their Coleman chairs, urging him to show all the photos he’d taken the previous day. He was surprised to find he was quite the natural photographer, especially at just four years old. 

When Noctis appeared, rubbing his eyes as the mid-morning sun hit his face, Ignis greeted him with a warm _happy birthday, darling,_ and he smiled.

“Thanks, dad,” he replied as he made his way over to them, leaning on Ignis’s shoulder so he could see the photos. 

Ignis had expected the first time Noctis called him _dad_ to be some big moment, but it was simple and quick, a merely passing word that Ignis wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t been secretly hoping for the title (already second-nature to Prompto) to be bestowed upon him by Noctis.

He tried to not put too much weight into it until he looked up to find Gladio was out of the tent now too. Ignis couldn’t help but grin back at the tender warmth in his eyes. 

_Dads._ Yes, that’s what they were, and proudly so.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, this family celebrates Pride Week in St. Augustine (technically St. Aug pride isn’t until November, but a writer’s gotta do what a writer’s gotta do ;), and the real meat of the plot gets started.
> 
> Also, I am sooo tired today so please excuse any errors I didn’t catch while editing :/


	9. Pride Parade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a wee, lil chapter. I just really wanted to write about the boys going to their first pride parade and meeting a drag queen! I’ve never been to pride in St. Augustine, but I’m sure it’s dope because it’s the best city ever (and worth a google if you like historic places)! 🏳️🌈

They walked down the old streets of St. Augustine hand in hand. The rows of historic homes and shops were decorated with rainbow flags, and the atmosphere of festivity was completed by the illustrious attire of those who overtook the streets. 

Prompto and Noctis appeared completely taken with the spectacle. Noctis was wide-eyed while Prompto occasionally squealed and babbled unintelligible exclamations of excitement that couldn’t be overheard above the crowd.

The weather was pleasant, perhaps a bit too much like summer for Ignis’s liking, but there was a hint of fall in the air, even if Florida was mostly immune to the whims of the seasons.

They stopped at an ice cream shop and shared a gigantic banana split while they waited for the pride parade to begin.

As they all dipped in their spoons, Ignis smiled at how Prompto seemed to be exclusively eating the whipped cream while Noctis divested them of the fudge topping, which he shoveled into his mouth with an occasional worried glance at Ignis. However, Ignis, in the brightest of spirits, couldn’t bring himself to chastise him for it. 

As they ate, a spectacular drag queen approached their table, festooned in layers upon layers of feather boas, her hairstyle and makeup reminiscent of Whitney Houston in the “I Wanna Dance with Somebody” music video, one of Ignis’s favorites. She had a voluptuous pile of curls and colorful, beaded earrings.

“Look at this gorgeous family!” she crooned, bending near the table. “And what are we eating?” she asked the boys.

“Ice cream!” Prompto announced. “You want my spoon?” he asked, offering it up to her in earnest. Of course, Prompto _and_ Noctis had insisted on eating with the miniature sample spoons, making the offer all the more adorable.

Ignis nearly melted from the tenderness, and the queen seemed to do the same, her immaculate pinks lips parting to reveal a brilliant smile. 

“Thank you, honey, but I’m gonna get an ice cream of my own.”

“Okay,” Prompto smiled, “Can I take a picture of you?” he asked, his hands instinctively reaching to the camera hanging from a strap around his neck.

“Sure, honey,” she grinned. 

“A selfie,” Prompto said, “I’m gonna be in it too.”

Noctis just shyly scooted his chair a little closer, a clear indication that he was interested, but too shy to say so.

She seemed to get the message. “And what’s your name, baby?”

“Noctis,” he blushed.

“You wanna be in the picture with us too?”

Noctis nodded.

“Maybe one of your dads could take it for us?”

Prompto reluctantly removed the camera from his neck and handed it in the space between Ignis and Gladio.

“You’re better at taking pictures,” Gladio said.

Ignis arranged the shot with some pride flags and a view down the historic street.

“Say cheese,” Ignis said, adoring the exaggerated, close-eyed smiles Prompto and Noctis always made when he did so.

“Well, it was lovely to meet you precious boys. Maybe you’ll see me in the parade,” she said with a wink. 

“We’re going to the parade too!” Prompto gushed.

“I’ll look for you, honey,” she said, offering a smile before she directed her attention to Ignis and Gladio. “Truly, you have the sweetest family,” she said before offering one parting wave.

Ignis smiled. Perhaps one day he would get sick of strangers showering attention on Prompto and Noctis, but not yet. 

The parade was quite the spectacle, a long line of floats running along the road that ran parallel to the river. Prompto watched from Gladio’s shoulders, waving his miniature pride flag when he remembered, but more often dropping it for Noctis to catch and throw back up to him, a game they seemed to become quite fond of.

As promised, the drag queen they met earlier waved enthusiastically and threw Prompto and Noctis some cheap, beaded necklaces that they happily wore on the walk back to the car.

As they were about to leave the historic district, they found a kind passerby to take their photo. Ignis held Noctis’s hand while Gladio held Prompto, the boys donning their wide smiles. A very simple and sweet moment in time.

Ignis studied the photo, now hanging on the wall of their office. That had been the last normal day, when it was just the four of them, before Ardyn arrived and changed everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intrigue! 🤭


	10. Ardyn Arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you missed it, I posted a little mini-chapter on Tuesday (chapter 9), so you may want to read that before beginning this one :)

As they pulled onto their street following an afternoon spent at the mall, Ignis noticed an unfamiliar red sports car with a long white stripe down the middle parked in front of their house. What was more noteworthy was the man who was leaning against it. He had wild, maroon hair and a peculiar outfit that made him look both cheap and aristocratic at the same time. Ignis felt as though he recognized him, though he couldn’t place why. 

The stranger removed his hat and bowed in apparent greeting as they got closer, and Ignis felt his pulse race as he realized with a terrifying flood of certainty exactly who it was. If Ignis’s research could be trusted, his presence could not be a good sign.

“You know that guy?” Gladio asked him.

“That’s our uncle,” Noctis announced. Ignis looked at him in the rear-view mirror and found his face had settled into a deep frown, his brow furrowed as he kept an intense watch on the man.

“No way,” Gladio gasped. “No way. That’s the guy you told me about. He’s the reason—“

“Shh,” Ignis said. His instinct was to spare Noctis and Prompto from the details, but then it dawned on him that Noctis had already identified him.

Of course, Ignis had asked Noctis about his family before, but Noctis was never particularly forthcoming on the subject. It seemed he remembered very little of his father, who’d died when he was just three, and more of his mother, who he’d occasionally bring up in casual conversation. However, when Ignis tried to get more details, he found Noctis always became peculiarly quiet. Prompto, on the other hand, had been too young to recall any memories of substance, even regarding his own mother. He’d been only two years old when she’d died and had spent the next year and a half in the foster system which was where most his memories came from.

Ignis parked in their garage, watching the man in his rear-view mirror, trying to decide what to do.

“Perhaps you should bring the children into the house,” Ignis suggested. 

“No way. I’m not letting you talk to him alone.”

“Well, we can’t very well bring them,” Ignis insisted.

“Who’s that guy?” Prompto asked. 

“That’s our uncle,” Noctis explained. “He’s a very bad guy. Mom told us never to talk to him.”

Ignis paused for a moment to compose himself before he turned to Noctis, fruitlessly wishing that he’d tried to pry more information from Noctis sooner, so he could’ve been prepared for this. As it was, he felt completely out of his depth, and Ignis didn’t take well to being caught off-guard. He was the type of man who was always ready for everything, who anticipated the moves before they were made. 

He should’ve been prepared, especially where his family was concerned. The fact that he wasn’t filled him with a desperate anxiety that he was doing his best to quell. He needed a clear mind to handle this situation.

“Why do you think he’s bad?” Ignis asked, as calmly as he could manage.

“Mom said he took all our money after dad died. That’s why we had to move into a tiny apartment and didn’t have any food.”

Ignis struggled with the revelation that under any other circumstance would’ve brought him to tears.

“So you remember him?” Ignis asked. 

“I just know what my mom said.”

“So you’ve never talked to him?”

“He tried to come to our house a lot, but mom didn’t let him inside.”

“Right” was all Ignis could manage. “Perhaps then...perhaps they can wait inside while we speak with him.”

“I wanna come,” Noctis said in that stubborn tone Ignis often had trouble contending with, though usually it was over what shoes he would wear to school, not a matter so urgent and dangerous.

“You can’t, Noct,” Ignis said.

It happened so quickly, Ignis could hardly process it. Noctis ripped off his seatbelt and barreled out of the car towards his uncle, Ignis scrambling to catch up.

“What’re you doing here?” Noctis demanded as he arrived in front of him, his tiny frame dwarfed by Ardyn’s imposing one. Ignis caught up just in time to see Ardyn’s wide grin and sparkling eyes as he responded calmly, “My, my, quite the greeting you’ve reserved for your dear, old uncle. So you remember me, do you?”

Noctis seemed to lose most of his fire at Ardyn’s perplexing attitude, and Noctis, seeing Ignis at his side, retreated behind his legs.

“All bark, I see,” Ardyn smirked. “ _I_ _nteresting_. You’re just the opposite of your father. My dearest step-brother was all _bite,_ ” Ardyn hissed.

His eyes roamed casually between the two of them, suggesting that if this meeting was somehow uncomfortable, it was all on their end. 

“Hello,” Ignis said, his eyes glancing back to seek Gladio. He could see out of the corner of his eye that he was getting Prompto out of his car seat, even as his eyes remained trained on the three of them.

“Hello,” Ardyn said, offering yet another unnecessarily illustrious bow. He seemed as nonchalant as if his presence at their home had been expected.

“I hope I’m not putting you out,” Ardyn said. “I’ve come to deliver some unfortunate news, though I trust that once you’ve heard it, you’ll understand my compulsion to make a personal visit.”

Ignis cleared his throat, very much aware of Noctis’s hand grasping his as his face peered from behind Ignis’s leg. “What’s the news?”

“Though under less dire circumstances, I might find it impolite to intrude, can I suggest we discuss it inside?”

“I need to consult with my husband.”

“Naturally,” Ardyn grinned, and Ignis turned back towards the house to find Gladio walking towards him already with Prompto in tow. Ignis met him halfway up the driveway, just out of earshot.

“What’d he say?” Gladio asked.

“He said he has some bad news to deliver and asked to come inside.”

“Should we let him?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, what’s your read on him?”

“He’s...strange, but I can’t imagine, being as high-profile a person as he is, that he would actively seek to harm us, at least not physically.”

“Okay, well, I guess..we should hear him out?”

“Suppose you’re right,” Ignis agreed. “Noctis and Prompto, we’ll need you to go up to your room and _stay there_ while we talk with your, erm, uncle,” Ignis said, the very word sounding unnatural.

He was surprised that Noctis quickly assented. Ignis could only conclude that his brief interaction with Ardyn must have frightened him. He made towards the house and Prompto followed, craning his head back to stare at them the entire time.

They turned towards their guest who was leaning against his car and idly observing a pigeon in the street. “Back so soon?” Ardyn asked, his attention still on the pigeon as it picked at an unidentifiable piece of food.

Gladio glanced at Ignis before he replied. “Hey, I’m Gladio.”

Even the way Ardyn turned and stuck out his hand was grandiose and theatrical, and it seemed to catch Gladio off-guard, which wasn’t easy to do.

“Heard you have some news for us? You can come in,” Gladio offered.

“Ah, I’d be delighted,” Ardyn said, making to follow them, before he let out a gasp. “I almost forgot the biscuits I made—or _cookies_ ,” he clarified, looking at Gladio. “Such a funny word, don’t you think?” he remarked to Ignis before rummaging in his car and producing a Tupperware container of what appeared to be homemade thumbprint cookies with berry jam in the center.

Ignis found himself entirely speechless as he glanced at Gladio before Ardyn followed them into the house.

Ignis and Gladio sat on the couch in the living room, and Ardyn sat in the armchair adjacent to them and popped open the Tupperware jar. He took a cookie out and pushed the rest towards them before putting a foot up on his knee and leaning back to observe the room as he took a bite.

“Help yourselves,” he offered.

Ignis eyed the plate and directed his attention to Ardyn, “I believe we’d rather hear your news first.”

“Well, then,” Ardyn enthused, leaning towards them, “a man who likes to get down to brass tacks. I can respect it. You know, of course, who I am.”

“Yes,” Gladio said.

“I’ve come to discuss the welfare of my precious nephews.”

“Oh yeah? And since when do you care about that?” Gladio asked. Ignis could already tell his temper would become an issue in the course of this conversation. Ignis tried to keep things calm.

“He only means that you disappeared from the boys’ life while they spent 18 months in the foster system, and I must confess, we’ve gotten a less than flattering portrait of you from Noctis.”

“Ah, well I shouldn’t be surprised his mother would poison him against me, but alas, I assure you it was nothing _I_ did. I was only trying to assist them in their hour of need, so to speak.”

“Oh really?” Gladio scoffed, crossing his arms.

Ignis found Ardyn’s lies just as difficult to stomach, but he was determined to keep his expression impassive when he spoke. He had to get to the heart of the matter, the thing that was making his pulse race and his stomach roil.

“Are you here because you want to adopt them yourself?”

Ardyn chuckled. “I can assure you I have little interest in raising children.”

“Then why are you here?” Ignis demanded, growing quickly frustrated at Ardyn’s indifferent attitude. It didn’t help that he was getting crumbs all over the armchair and carpet.

“I thought you might like to get to know a blood relative of your beloved adoptees, but I see you’re only interested in my news.” His eyes crinkled in what was perhaps real disappointment, though it was difficult for Ignis to gauge. “Very well. I’ve come to tell you that there are plans in the works to disrupt your little family—no, not by me!” he asserted, no doubt a response to Ignis and Gladio’s anxious expressions. “You’ve heard by now, I’m sure, of my dearly departed father’s favorite charity?”

“The American Family Association? Of course. We’re well aware,” Ignis replied.

“And did you know the boys stand to inherit a great fortune?”

Ignis narrowed his eyes. He knew this was a lie, probably meant to attack their motives for adoption. “The boys don’t _have_ a fortune because of you and your father.”

“Anyone can read the papers,” Ardyn said, “but they don’t tell the whole story.”

“Then spill it,” Gladio growled.

“In due time,” Ardyn insisted, leaning back again. “This chair is exceptionally comfortable.”

“May we have a minute?” Ignis asked.

“Naturally,” Ardyn said. 

They retreated to the entry foyer where they couldn’t be overheard, but whispered nonetheless. 

“I don’t like this guy,” Gladio said. 

“Me either. I just wish he’d answer our questions. Who does he think would want to adopt them?”

“You said they one have two family members left, right? Ardyn and—“

Just then there was a clatter on the stair above them.

Though the boys quickly retreated, it was clear they’d been listening in on the stairs. It made Ignis grin in spite of the circumstances. He remembered doing the same thing at his uncle’s parties. 

“We can’t lose them,” Gladio said, and it came out in a near sob with a desperation that nearly broke Ignis’s heart.

“I know, darling. I know,” he said, resting the side of his face on Gladio’s chest as Gladio’s strong arms wrapped around him. 

“We just need to get some answers out of him,” Ignis said, pulling away. “We have to be patient,” he cautioned, looking meaningfully at Gladio who grinned at him.

“Hey, it wasn’t just me. You looked like you were about to snap in there too.”

Ignis let out a quiet laugh. “Fine, I was, but you catch more flies with honey, right?”

“Is that what they say?” Gladio mused before kissing Ignis’s forehead. “Alright, we’ve got this. You ready to go back?”

Ignis offered a firm nod in response, and they returned to find Ardyn with both legs flung over one side of the armchair with one of Ignis’s large, hard-back gardening volumes in his lap. He flicked to the next page as Ignis and Gladio entered the room. 

“Would you like some tea?” Ignis asked.

Ardyn turned as though surprised to find the two of them there, but he grinned nonetheless. “Now we’re talking.”

They moved their conversation to the kitchen in silence, Ardyn inexplicably still holding the book under his arm, then setting it in front of him on the table as Ignis put the pot on to boil.

“I must ask, which one of you is the gardener of the family?” Ardyn inquired.

“We both enjoy it, but I’m the one who started our vegetable garden. Gladio and the boys help out too.”

“I suspected it might be you,” Ardyn said. “How long have you lived in the rotten state of Florida?”

Ignis ignored the jab, and responded, “Over ten year now. We’re professors at Flagler College.”

“Ah,” Ardyn remarked, “a family of intellectuals. That will be a refreshing change of pace for the Caelum bloodline.”

His apparent dig at his own family name took Ignis by surprise. “What do you mean by that?”

“My little brother’s sons must be surprisingly intelligent to have deceived you so.”

“They’re clever enough for their age, but I’m more interested in _your_ opinion,” Ignis said, taking the boiling pot off the stove and pouring three cups of water over fresh tea leaves. 

“I mean, of course, that my father, brother, and even myself were— _are,_ in my case—ignorant and witless fools.”

“Don’t you still work for The Caelum Corporation?” Gladio asked.

“At this point in time, my role is merely ceremonial. Since my father and Regis have departed this life, the board wanted to keep a Caelum in the mix, even if that Caelum happens to be their least favorite one.”

“Then are we to understand you’re not loyal to the company?”

“Not in the slightest,” Ardyn replied. “Is that peppermint tea?”

“Yes,” Ignis responded.

“Heavenly,” Ardyn said, a relaxed smile spreading across his face. 

“So if you’re still working for them, why did you come to us?” Gladio asked.

“I’m trying to right a wrong.”

“What wrong is that?” Gladio asked.

“I regret what happened to Aulea and the boys after Regis’s passing.” Finally, a shadow of seriousness crossed his features, and for the first time, Ignis felt he was speaking candidly.

“And what happened?” Ignis asked, even though he already mostly knew from his prior research.

“My father manipulated Regis’s will to leave them nothing.”

“I thought he _did_ leave them nothing?” Ignis clarified.

“Now, now, Ignis,” he chided, “you should know as well as I not to believe everything you read. My father was a cunning man with great influence and deep pockets, and Aulea was not as compliant as he would’ve wished after my dear brother’s death. My father did the only thing people of great wealth know how to do when they don’t get their way— _he lied_. And then he made sure he paid enough people to make the lie believable.”

“And what did _you_ do when that happened?” Gladio accused. 

“I tried to help them, but Aulea distrusted me.”

“You expect us to believe that?” Gladio asked.

“You can believe whatever suits you, but I must insist you believe that I’m here to help you now.”

Ignis took a deep breath before he continued.

“So what does this have to do with us and the boys?” Ignis asked. “We don’t care about the fortune. You, they, whoever, can keep it. We only care about keeping Noctis and Prompto.”

“Then I regret to inform you that the fortune and Noctis and Prompto’s fates are now hopelessly intertwined.”

“Why?” Ignis asked.

“When Noctis and Prompto come of age, they’ll control a vast amount of the Caelum fortune, and there are many parties who share an interest in that fortune.”

“You’re saying there are people who would adopt them just to get this money when they come of age?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Why now?”

“Because now the cat’s out of the bag, so to speak. Everyone on the executive board has discovered that my father was a liar and a fraud. He denied Aulea because she refused to follow his wishes after Regis’s death. The children meant nothing to the board when they were just two impoverished orphans with an attractive last name, but now that they’ve got a price tag attached, public opinion has changed.”

“Could they really take them from us at this point?” Gladio asked Ignis. “The adoption only has a couple months to go through. We didn’t know about the fortune, and we haven’t done anything wrong. And the boys _want_ to stay with us.”

The hope in Gladio’s eyes made Ignis tear up, because he no longer knew if their hopes were founded in anything or if they could be taken away in an instant.

He tried to shake it off as he placed one mug of tea in front of Gladio where he sat on a stool at the kitchen counter and another in front of Ardyn who sat at the table. Ignis sat across from him, adjusting his chair so he could see both of them.

“Lest I confuse the matter further,” Ardyn said, “there are powerful people who have an interest in disrupting the adoption _and_ a talent for fabrication.”

“What could they do?” Ignis asked.

“I suspect they’ll attempt to deny you on the grounds that their parents made generous donations to the AFA and wouldn’t want their children in the care of two gay men.”

“Could that really work?” Ignis asked.

Ardyn shrugged. “I’m not entirely sure. The other tactic is much more devious.”

“What’s that?” Ignis said. At this point, he was getting used to indulging Ardyn, who obviously enjoyed keeping them enthralled, with bated breath, waiting to be asked the right question before he would continue.

“They will seek to fabricate a slip-up of some sort, manufacture a mistake to make you look like unsuitable parents.”

Ignis felt the revelation weigh on him. “How do you suggest we combat that?”

“ _Vigilance_ ,” Ardyn whispered theatrically

Gladio rolled his eyes and said normally, “And if that doesn’t work?”

“Aranea.”

“I’ve tried to reach out to her using what information I could find,” Ignis explained, “but just like you, she’s eluded me.”

“She’s quite talented at avoidance when it suits her.”

“So how do you suggest we—“

“I have her number.”

“Then why don’t _you_ call her?” Gladio asked, asking the same question on Ignis’s mind.

“The relationship between myself and Aranea is, shall we say, _complicated._ She hasn’t spoken to me since Regis and Aulea’s engagement.”

“But you think she’ll speak to us?” Ignis asked.

“She might be persuaded.”

“And what could she do to help us?”

“I suspect having a blood relative, more closely related to the family than I, might be able to tip the scales in your favor should the matter go to court. But more than that, she’s an investigative reporter capable of finding dirt on almost anyone. And the board members of Caelum Corporation are most decidedly _dirty._ ”

“And you think she’ll help us?” Ignis asked.

“I believe she might. Just like me, she has her regrets.” 

“And you’re just doing this because you feel guilty?” Gladio asked.

“You’re afraid you can’t trust me,” Ardyn stated.

“Naturally,” Ignis said, borrowing one of Ardyn’s phrases. Ardyn grinned.

“Would it help if I also offered a cliche?” Ardyn asked.

“What’s that?” Ignis indulged.

“That I’m doing it for love.”

“Not for love of the boys, certainly, and obviously not for us,” Ignis balked.

“No.”

“Then who?” Gladio asked.

“It matters little. Just trust that my motives are pure. I shall prove it to you in time.”

“I suppose, in that case,” Ignis said, looking to Gladio, “We’ll accept your assistance as long as you give us no reason to distrust you.”

“You will?” Ardyn asked, registering surprise, an emotion Ignis thought him incapable of.

“Well, we certainly won’t let the boys be sold off to the highest bidder. We’re prepared to do everything we can.”

“Splendid. Then we are, as they say, in cahoots,” Ardyn said, grinning. “This tea is a revelation,” he said, as he took another sip. 

“How long are you in town for?” Ignis asked.

“Seeing as I don’t actually work for a living, I’d say indefinitely.”

“Then we look forward to getting to know you better, the boys too,” Ignis said.

“Uh, Iggy—“ Gladio started to interject, but Ignis gave him a meaningful look, and he quieted. 

“I’ll go get them,” Ignis offered. He started walking towards the foyer to do just that only to find the two of them huddled just behind the kitchen wall, no doubt having heard every bit of the conversation.

Ignis bypassed a lecture on the morality of spying in favor of asking, “Would you like to meet your uncle?”

“No,” Noctis replied.

“Understandable,” Ignis said. “What about you, Prompto?”

Prompto looked between Noctis and Ignis, clearly trying to parse out his allegiances.

“Why don’t you both come to the kitchen and have a cookie? Noctis, you don’t have to speak to Ardyn if you don’t want to. Prompto, you may do as you please.”

The second they entered the kitchen, Noctis was compelled to Gladio’s side like a magnet. Meanwhile, Prompto just stood eyeing the stranger most impolitely. 

As always was the case with Prompto, his friendly and curious nature eventually won out. “Hey,” he said, making his way towards Ardyn and climbing up into the chair next to him, staring up at him for a bit before he asked, “how old are you?”

“Forty-three,” Ardyn responded with an amused grin. “How old are you, young man?”

“Four. But it’s almost my birthday! Then I’ll be five! Wanna see my birth mark?” he asked.

“I’d love nothing more,” Ardyn said, leaning down as Prompto wiggled up his shirt and pointed to a tiny dot of red on his stomach.

“Wow,” Ardyn grinned, “it’s quite the spectacle.”

Prompto giggled. “What’s in your cup?”

“Peppermint tea.”

“Oh,” he shrugged, probably disappointed it wasn’t juice that he could beg to have a sip of.

Ignis watched as Ardyn rifled in his pocket, before turning to Prompto.

“What’s that?” Ardyn asked curiously, looking at Prompto’s ear before he lifted his hand and pulled a nickel out from behind it, placing it in Prompto’s palm.

Prompto just stared at him in awe, and Noctis came over quietly.

“How’d you do that?” Noctis asked. 

“A magician never reveals his secrets,” Ardyn replied.

“Oh,” Noctis sighed, starting to retreat again before Ardyn added, “Except to a magician’s apprentice. Are you interested in becoming a magician’s apprentice?”

Noctis looked at Ignis who shrugged, “Seems like fun.”

“Okay,” Noctis said. “How do I become an apprentich?”

“Me too!” Prompto said.

“The key,” Ardyn said, leaning down and looking between them conspiratorially, “is to cultivate an air of mystery.”

Ignis looked at Gladio who appeared as baffled as he felt. Ignis approached him and whispered in Gladio’s ear, “Quite an unexpected turn of affairs, wouldn’t you say?”

“You’re tellin’ me,” Gladio replied. “You really think it’s okay to let the boys near him?”

“He’s their uncle, right? Besides, the more he likes them, the more he’ll be willing to help us, _if_ what he’s said is true.”

“They _are_ pretty likable,” Gladio observed.

“I’ve always thought so,” Ignis said, watching as Ardyn place a coin in each of the boy’s hands.

* * *

“I don’t care what he says. Don’t trust him,” Aranea said flatly. “I can be there in…three days. What’s your address?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff’s happening, y’all. I’m real excited for this fic’s second act. Hope you are too! I assure you there will still be much fluff!


	11. Aunt Aranea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying some backstory on the boys and semblance of a plot that I’m introducing to this fic, but if not...just give me a couple more chapters haha.
> 
> As I said to Neko, my overarching goal here is just to have more people for the boys to be cute around. 🥰

“If I’m being perfectly honest, we still don’t understand the whole story,” Ignis admitted.

“Yeah,” Aranea sighed. “I’m sure Ardyn took care of that, lying piece of sh—. Sorry,” she said, looking towards Prompto and Noctis who were playing with Legos on the floor nearby and occasionally, covertly (or so the boys thought) glancing their direction. 

“What I’m trying to say,” she continued, “is that Ardyn doesn’t do anything that doesn’t personally benefit him.”

“So what do you think his _real_ plan is?” Gladio asked.

“Beats me, but I’m sure as hell gonna find out. For the record, what did he _say_ his plan is?”

“Well, he didn’t have a plan so much as a warning. He told us to look out for trouble from the executive board of The Caelum Corporation and suggested we enlist your help. He said he’s no longer loyal to his father’s company.”

“Oh my god,” Aranea choked. “You almost made me spit out my coffee. That’s the lie of the fuc—the lie of the century. Why did he say he was helping you then?”

“Well, he said he felt guilty for what happened to Aulea and the boys after their father died.”

“Don’t forget—he also said he was doing it for love,” Gladio added.

Aranea’s eyes went wide and she slapped her palm on the table. “That sleazy _bastard!”_ Then, looking towards the kids, she whispered, “Shit, sorry. I’m bad with kids.”

“We have more questions for you if you’ll indulge us,” Ignis said, attempting to hide his amusement at her candor, “but if you don’t mind, could we discuss them out on the porch? The weather’s nice enough, and I’d rather not say more with the children here…”

In the backyard, Ignis got straight to the point: the single question he’d been dying to know, and the reason he distrusted Aranea almost as much as Ardyn. “Even though I feel it may not be my business to ask, I believe we deserve to know. Why didn’t you adopt the boys yourself after your sister died?”

She avoided his gaze, her expression serious as she stared at her hand on the table. His impression of the boys’ aunt so far had been that she was incredibly confident and direct, much like Gladio, and she didn’t mince words. Yet she looked dazed as she responded.

“Listen...my history with my sister is complicated. I never wanted her to marry into the Caelum family. She was just 16 when our parents died. I took custody of her and tried to keep her on track...I mean, she’s my younger sister. I loved her,” she choked slightly before continuing. “But she was always easily influenced, by everyone—except me, of course—so when Regis took an interest in her…She left everything behind to be with him.”

She pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her jeans pocket. “You mind?” she asked as she lit it up without waiting for an answer before continuing. “So anyway, I didn’t want her to become a Caelum, so I did something I probably shouldn’t have. I tried to get dirt on the Caelum family, just to prove to her Regis wasn’t the saint she thought he was. It backfired though, on me _and_ her.”

She was silent for a long time, taking slow, methodical drags of her cigarette before she continued. “Ardyn tried to help me _at first_. He gave me access to records and contact information for ex-employees who were willing to back up his claims on shady dealings abroad, mismanaged funds—everything you’d expect from the organization that’s a top donor for the AFA. 

“He helped me build a case to finish my article, and then _the second_ it was published, he went back on everything. He tried to drag my name through the mud, claim I lied, but I was too clever for him, and my research spoke for itself... The point I’m making,” she said, pointing her cigarette at them, “is that he’s a liar. He cares about Caelum Corp and what his father wants more than anything.”

She took a deep breath. “I think there was a time, at some point when he was helping me, that he really _did_ want to break away from his family. As soon as his dad remarried and had Regis, he forgot about Ardyn and his mother, and Ardyn was eager to prove himself. I pity him sometimes...but then I remember what a jerk he was to me, and the pity goes away,” she insisted, smashing her cigarette out with the toe of her boot.

Ignis and Gladio were silent for a moment, and Aranea mumbled, “Doing it for love, hah. _”_

“Apologies,” Ignis said after a long pause, “but you didn’t answer my question.”

“Huh?”

“Why didn’t you adopt Noctis and Prompto?”

“Listen...I’m bad with kids. I don’t get along with them, never have. I truly believed they’d have a better life without me.”

“But they _didn’t,”_ Ignis pressed. “They ended up in the foster care system for over a year, and—“

“I _know,_ alright? I feel guilty, have for years, but Aulea...she never wanted me in their lives. The second the article came out, she called me up and told me to stay away from her. She never spoke to me again. I didn’t attend her wedding _or_ her funeral. If I’m being honest, I _did_ think about adopting them in spite of everything, but...I didn’t think it’s what she would’ve wanted.”

“But—“ Ignis began to protest, not at all satisfied with her response, fully prepared to give her a lecture on familial responsibilty, but Gladio interrupted.

“Iggy, I think you’re forgetting something. If Aranea would’ve adopted them, we would’ve never met them. We couldn’t have had this summer—no memories, no camping trip, none of it. Sure, I wish they hadn’t been in foster care all that time, it breaks my heart, but it meant they ended up with us, where they’re _supposed to be._ At least, I believe that. Don’t you?”

“I suppose I hadn’t thought of it that way.”

“I’m not the sentimental type, but I will say, you two seem perfect for them,” Aranea said softly, “and that’s not just the guilt speaking. I don’t know much about kids, but they seem happy with you. They sure as hell are better off than they would be with the Caelum family, and all their racist, sexist, homophobic bullshit. As far as I’m concerned, you’re the best possible outcome, and that’s why I’m determined to help—make up for the past and do right by my sister, even if I’m a bit late.”

“I’m surprised, frankly, even as I appreciate the compliment. You barely know us,” Ignis said.

“Yeah, well, I have a good feeling,” she shrugged. “I’m a journalist, remember? I go with my gut.”

She offered a brief grin before her expression turned earnest. “So like...you got any beer, or wine? Whiskey would be better.”

“We’ve got whiskey,” Gladio offered. 

“See, I knew there was a reason for that good feeling,” she grinned. 

They all returned inside, and when Gladio retreated to the kitchen, Aranea took one glance at the boys and quickly followed him.

Ignis had been keeping an eye on Noctis and Prompto through the sliding glass door during the course of their conversation, and he was curious what they were making of the arrival of their family members.

“What’ve you built there?” Ignis asked.

“It’s a train!” Prompto enthused, presenting something that could, indeed, if Ignis took off his glasses, squinted, and generously used his imagination, be described as a train.

“I made a robot,” Noctis said. His invention was a little closer to the intended object, though not by much. 

“I like them. Excellent work,” Ignis said. “So...how are you two feeling about everything?”

“‘Bout what?” Prompto asked laying on his stomach and putting his hands under his face, for all the world, looking like a precious little cherub guarding over a magic castle.

“About Ardyn and Aranea. It’s been a strange few days.”

“They’re cool,” Prompto said, laying on his back and grabbing hold of his toes so he could rock back and forth. It was obvious he was sleepy. Otherwise, Ignis could’ve expected a long-winded and exhaustive monologue on the subject. 

“What about you, Noct?” Ignis asked.

“Mmm...Dunno.”

“Do you like them?”

“Ardyn is good at magic, but my mom said...do you think it’s okay to be his magician’s apprentick?” Noctis asked.

“I can’t be sure, darling, but I hope we can trust him.” In truth, Ignis felt his stomach drop at the question. Perhaps it hadn’t been a good idea to intermingle with their uncle after all. What if the boys got attached, only for them to find out Ardyn was a fraud again?

“Aunt Ara doesn’t like us,” Noctis announced before Ignis could finish his thought.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Ignis said, though he had to admit Noctis wasn’t that far off-base. Since they’d picked her up from the airport a few hours ago, she’d done all she could to avoid them. “I just think she’s not used to children.”

“Yeah, well, I dunno. My mom didn’t like her either.”

“What did your mom say about her?”

“Mmm… she didn’t _say_ anything. I just knew it,” he says, spinning his Lego robot around in his hand. 

“Well, I understand that your mother was very important to you, so I won’t ask you to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, but she is your aunt, and...well, it’s nice to have a family.”

“Do you have a family?” Noctis asked. 

The question was one Ignis had been dreading to answer for some time, and he’d mostly been able to dodge it when asked. How to explain to a child that he’d grown up with no parents or siblings? That the only true family he’d felt like he’d had, his aunt, had passed away when he was 12 years old. She’d left him with an uncle who barely cared for him, one whom he’d lost touch with long ago. As much as he was loathe to admit it, the old wounds still had a fresh ache, especially now, having to explain them to someone so innocent. Then again, Ignis reminded himself, Noctis’s story was not so different from his own.

“Well, I...they’ve all passed away, just like your parents. I was raised by my aunt and uncle, but my aunt died when I was young, and I don’t talk to my uncle anymore.”

“Oh,” Noctis said. “That’s too bad.”

Ignis was touched by his empathy, his head hung low in thought. Ignis glanced at Prompto to see how he was taking the news only to find him laying on his stomach, fast asleep with his cheek on the floor.

“Well, I will say one thing,” Ignis said. “I’m very happy to have you, Prompto and Gladio. You’re my family now.”

“Someone’s going to try to take us away,” Noctis said.

In the rush of the past few days—between wrapping his head around Ardyn’s news, preparing for Aranea’s arrival, and his work at the college, he’d honestly forgotten that Noctis and Prompto had been listening in on their conversation with Ardyn, had probably heard much more than they were meant to.

“They might, but it’s like I told you before, we won’t let that happen.”

“But what if it does?”

Ignis didn’t have an answer for a question spoken so earnestly from a face white with fear. He’d never known a helplessness so keen as not being able to assuage Noctis’s fears.

“Looks like it’s time for bed.”

Ignis turned to find Gladio walking into the room with Aranea behind him. It didn’t seem that they were aware of the gravity of the moment they’d just interrupted.

“Well, I’ll just be heading out back again,” Aranea announced.

“Hey, why don’t you help us tuck them in?” Gladio asked.

Aranea just stared at him. She glanced at Noctis and mumbled a high-pitched, “Suuure.”

Gladio lifted a sleepy Prompto into his arms, and they all went upstairs together. Aranea watched as the children brushed their teeth as though she were observing a particularly perplexing scene on a nature channel. 

By the time they were actually under the covers, Prompto was wide-awake and called Aranea to his side.

“Hey lady,” he said, no doubt trying to be polite and utterly failing. Gladio held back a chuckle. “Can you read me a bedtime story?”

He saw Ignis’s look and added, “Pleeeassee?”

Aranea stared at him for what felt like an eternity before saying another tepid “sure.”

“Are you coming, Noct?” Prompto asked.

It was usually standard for the two of them to cuddle together during their bedtime story, but Noctis seemed reluctant, until Prompto added another insistent “pleeease,” and he slowly made his way across the room to sit up next to Prompto in his bed.

“Uh, so...what kind of stuff do kids read?”

“This is one of their favorites,” Ignis said, presenting her with their already well-worn copy of _The Jolly Pocket Postman._

She held it gingerly before opening the pages so the boys could see. “You mind if I, kinda like, get in there,” she asked, and they scooted over to make room for her on the edge of the bed.

“Once upon a summer’s morning, the jolly postman woke up yawning,” she began.

Her reading was not half-bad. Ignis thought she might even have started to enjoy herself about half-way through, her voice becoming expressive and engaging. The book was interactive, so Prompto and Noctis had the pleasure of showing her where to pull out all the postman’s letters. Ignis could see Noctis slowly letting down his guard over the course of the book, and it made him smile. 

She put down the book and looked between them before awkwardly patting each of them on the head and standing up. There was a moment where the two of them looked up at her, probably expecting a goodnight kiss like Ignis and Gladio always gave them. Instead, she turned and made for the door. 

“I need that whiskey,” she mumbled, as she left the room.

As the door closed behind them, she confessed, “They have their mother’s eyes.”


	12. Aranea and Ardyn Reunite

“You’ve cleaned up nicely,” Ignis commented.

“Yeah, well, I want him to know I mean business,” Aranea said as she entered the kitchen and pulled the largest coffee mug from the cabinet. She had made herself quite comfortable since she’d arrived a few days ago, and now it was a bright, Saturday morning, and she’d finally agreed to meet with Ardyn in person. The boys were next door with the Nox Fleurets so as not to overhear what Ignis could anticipate would be a rather heated reunion.

“He’s supposed to be here at 9?” she asked.

“That’s correct.”

It was obvious she was nervous, though Ignis already knew her well enough not to call her out on it. Aranea did not take well to any unsolicited criticism, no matter how inconsequential. 

Gladio appeared in the kitchen, shirtless for absolutely no reason besides he liked to be. It only took one stern look from Ignis for him to mumble an apology and make his way back upstairs. Aranea hadn’t even registered his presence. She stared at her laptop screen with a furrowed brow.

“I haven’t looked at this research in ages.”

“How long has it been?”

“It’s been...wow, almost 10 years now...”

“Hmm,” was all Ignis managed as he finished another omelette and flopped it onto the warming plate. He glanced at her as the doorbell rang and could practically hear her anxiety humming in the ensuing silence.

“Got it!” Gladio called, and Ignis heard the clattering echo of his footsteps as he took the stairs two at a time. 

After some muttered pleasantries, Ardyn appeared just behind Gladio in the entry to the kitchen, taking off his fedora at the sight of Aranea. Ignis was surprised by the faint blush that colored his cheeks given his usually unfailing composure. Aranea continued typing on her laptop, steadfastly ignoring him while Ignis waited with bated breath. 

“You look every bit as lovely as the last time we met, perhaps lovelier,” Ardyn said, his voice losing some of its sing-song lilt in favor of absolute sincerity.

“Maybe because the last time we met, I was fully prepared to murder you,” she suggested as she glanced up, turning her attention back to her laptop and pressing the keys a little harder as she typed.

“Yes, it could be that,” Ardyn reasoned, “or it could simply be the natural glow of youth you’ve always had.”

 _“Jesus!”_ she exclaimed, standing up so fiercely, the barstool she’d been sitting on rattled and teetered until it almost fell over. “You’re _really_ trying to do this again?! I’m not the naive, twenty-something idiot you remember.” She folded her arms and glared at him so forcefully, Ignis noticed Gladio take a step away to avoid being in the line of fire.

“You were never an idiot,” he insisted, humbly lowering his gaze, his hands still clasped around the brim of his hat, “but perhaps you might consider that I’m not the villain you remember.”

She rolled her eyes before they narrowed. “There are things I’d _very much_ like to say to you, but since we’re in mixed company, I’ll refrain. But not forever,” she said, slamming her laptop shut.

There was a long silence before Ignis broke it. “Shall we discuss it over breakfast?”

“Yup,” Gladio said quickly, arriving at his side, and giving him a wide-eyed look before picking up a plate and taking a seat at the table.

Ignis set places for Aranea and Ardyn as well, debating how to seat them. He ultimately decided to put their plates across from each other so they’d be forced to interact. Ignis couldn’t afford to have the two of them not working together when the fate of his family depended on it. 

There was dead silence as they ate, the tension between Ardyn and Aranea—or rather, the tension Aranea felt towards Ardyn, and Ardyn didn’t seem to reciprocate—made every attempt at conversation die as quickly as it was born.

When it was, mercifully, over, they all sat with mugs of coffee in front of them, and Aranea began.

“Let’s start with you,” she said, staring at Ardyn. “Why are you _really_ here?”

“Ara…” He stared at the remains of his omelette for some time, and Aranea looked at Ignis and rolled her eyes theatrically in Ardyn’s direction. Ignis was barely able to resist a smile.

“Forget it,” she said, getting up from the table and taking her plate with her. 

Ardyn quickly followed, and Ignis and Gladio remained silent enough to overhear the ensuing, whispered conversation until it quickly turned heated and spying was no longer required.

“Ara, I promise you I’m here to help.”

“How sweet of you,” she seethed, “but I know you’re not here to help me, and you sure as hell don’t care about the boys.”

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

She stared at him in measured disbelief until he continued.

“They’re quite charming, really, once you get to know them.” Ignis was impressed by his patient tone in the face of Aranea’s obvious wrath. 

“So you know them now?! Funny, since I heard you just met.”

“I’ll concede that I am not an expert on the matter, but even I can see that Gladio and Ignis make better fathers than Regis ever would’ve been.” 

“So you’re back on that again? Hating Regis because it benefits you, I’m sure. And what about your dad? Bet you hate him too.”

“Given the recent facts that have come to light, I can tell you with certainty that I no longer feel any loyalty to his legacy. Whether I ever hated him would be as difficult to answer as whether or not he ever loved me.”

She let the statement settle, looking like she was tempted to yell again but thinking better of it, before she continued. “That would be a really compelling argument if you hadn’t said it all before. You know, of all the horrible guys I’ve slept with, I can confidently say, you’re the one I hate the most.”

She turned to Ignis and Gladio then. “I need a minute,” she said, reaching for the cigarette box she always seemed to keep in her back pocket before retreating to the backyard.

“I knew it,” Gladio said under his breath, no doubt referring to having Aranea and Ardyn’s suspected romance confirmed. “I told you there was history there.”

“There is indeed,” Ardyn said, taking a seat at Gladio’s side.

Gladio began to apologize, but Ardyn waved the sentiment away with a flourish of his hand. 

“So when you said you were doing this for love—“ Ignis began. 

“I’ll confess she’s who I meant.”

“Told you,” Gladio said, his face registering the level of enthusiasm he usually reserved for an antique book or well-cooked steak. Ignis couldn’t help but grin at his husband’s earnestness, even if his hopes were misguided at best and hopelessly foolish at worst. 

“The truth is,” Ardyn revealed, spinning his hat slowly as he spoke, “I did betray her. I gave her all the assistance she required for the article she wrote exposing my family...but when my father came to me and threatened to take my job and inheritance and erase me from the family line...well, I had my mother to think about. She wasn’t well—mentally, I mean—after my father left her for a younger woman with no social standing.”

“Please,” Aranea sighed from the doorway. “I can’t listen to another second of your woe-is-me bullshit.”

“Thanks for relieving me,” Ardyn grinned, “I’ll admit, I was even beginning to bore myself.”

“Whose after the kids?” she said, ignoring his attempt at humor and taking the seat at the head of the table, leaving an empty chair between herself and Ardyn.

“Dino Ghiranze, I’m afraid.”

“I hate that little weasel.”

Ardyn laughed heartily at that, but when she glared at him, his face sobered instantly. “I’m sorry, it’s just you’ve always had such a way with words—a talent for descrying artifice and boiling a situation down to its bare essentials.”

She stared at him for a few seconds too long before she said, “So what’s Ghiranze’s deal?”

“He wants to disrupt the adoption and take Prompto and Noctis for his own. The goal being, of course, to claim the family shares when they come of age.”

“Yeah, I guessed that part already. What’s his angle though? I mean, how’s he gonna _do it?_ From the research I’ve done, it’s difficult to disrupt an adoption. Not even family members can do it when the process is this far in, and you and I have almost no claim since we let them stay in the foster system for all that time…”

“Slander. That’s his angle, if I had to guess. He’s never been a particularly original man. He’ll argue that they’re unfit parents using any manner of proof imaginable, and Ignis, though I’ve been loathe to mention it...there’s also the matter of your criminal record.”

Ignis felt his heart stop. “But that was so long ago.”

“Dino has a way of making the past seem fresher than any of us would like, and that way is called money, in the guise of expensive lawyers.”

“What criminal record?” Aranea asked. 

Gladio was quick to respond, which was a blessing because Ignis felt like he could barely breathe, let alone speak.

“Ignis got in some trouble when he was a teenager. His uncle barely bothered to take care of him, so it’s a wonder he turned out as well as he did, but he stole something. It was a little thing—shouldn’t have even blown up to what it became if you really look at the details of the case, but he had just turned 18, so it ended up going on his permanent record. He did everything they told him to—the community service, everything, and he hasn’t done anything since. That was what? Over 15 years ago?” 

Ignis stared at the table, forcing himself to ask the most terrifying question.

“How bad could that be?” Ignis asked. “I mean...could it end the adoption? Could he win just based off of that?”

“I’m not entirely sure,” Ardyn said softly. “He’s a powerful man with powerful friends, and that won’t work in our favor.”

“If only we knew _another_ powerful man with a lot of money and access to great lawyers,” Aranea said, positively fuming as she looked in Ardyn’s direction.

“I’m prepared to do all that I can, of course, but I think it’s best I don’t tip them off that I’m involved with the wrong side, so to speak. I’m afraid he’s got popularity and the AFA on his side. There are rumors that he’s been attempting to wrest what little control I have over the company from me for years.”

Ignis couldn’t process his words, too overwhelmed with fresh shame for his past. The stealing had been an impulse from nowhere, one that he hardly understood now, except to say that it came from that same ache in his chest where all his past bad decisions had come from. Only this one had been among the most short-sighted with the longest effects. Even so, he’d mostly been able to put them behind him. 

He felt Gladio’s hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Iggy. It’s okay. We’re gonna figure it out.”

“Hey,” Aranea said forcefully, her eyes on Ignis. “This guy’s a pig, and I can find dirt on him like you wouldn’t believe. He’s got deep roots in the American Family Association, but you’ve got an award-winning investigative journalist on your side,” she said, glancing at Ardyn before adding, “and maybe him. We’ll see.”

Ignis was surprised when Ardyn didn’t protest. Aranea addressed him next. 

“Isn’t The Caelum Corp gonna be suspicious that you hopped a flight to Florida?”

“Oh well...I suppose I didn’t tell you that bit...I’ve actually been sent here to spy on you.”

“And there you have it. Thanks for reminding me why I haven’t returned your calls in 10 years,” Aranea huffed.

“Ara, now really…Would I have told you that if I planned to use it against you?”

“I really don’t know, because I don’t know you at all,” she said, as she stood up. “Ignis, it’s gonna be alright. I’ll give it everything I’ve got. I owe my sister that, and my, uh, and also my, um, _nephews_ ,” she finished, pronouncing it like a foreign word.  
  


* * *

Ignis tossed and turned in his sleep, unable to think of anything except the fear of losing Noctis and Prompto and his guilt for putting them in this situation. He eventually decided against sleep and snuck downstairs, guiltily retrieving a box of Noctis and Prompto’s favorite ice cream from the fridge. It was blue and as artificially flavored as the color, a treat Ignis rarely let the boys eat, and one he would almost never try himself. 

He walked to the living room couch, curled up in a blanket with the ice cream carton in his lap and proceeded to eat directly from the box, mindlessly lifting the spoon to his mouth as he distracted himself with the rush of sugary flavor that unfortunately did little to calm his rushing worries.

He was surprised when Gladio appeared in the door frame of the living room, giving him a perplexed look before succumbing to laughter as he sat down next to him, taking the carton out of his hands and setting it on the coffee table.

“You’re still worried about all this?”

“Of course I am. If things go wrong, it’ll be all my fault.”

“Iggy, remember why we wanted to adopt in the first place?”

“It feels like a lifetime away.”

“You told me you wanted to give a child something you didn’t have, a loving family that did normal family things—celebrated holidays and went to the park, and I don’t know where I’m going with this...I guess I’m just saying, try not to forget why we’re doing this or why it’s important. And I don’t know what this Dino guy is gonna do, but Ardyn and Aranea might have died never meeting their nephews if he never got involved in all this...I know I talk about fate a lot, but...there’s a reason they came here. There’s a reason for all of this. We have to believe that.”

Ignis didn’t mean to cry, but he did, falling into Gladio’s arms, arms that enfolded him instinctively, just like they had for years, as familiar and trustworthy as the rising of the sun. 

“Uh, hey,” Gladio said, and Ignis looked up to find Noctis and Prompto in their midst.

“Why’re you crying?” Prompto asked, lifting his tiny body onto the couch and squishing himself between the two of them before laying his head on Ignis’s arm and looking up at him expectantly. 

“I’m just sad,” Ignis said simply, not even remotely aware of how to explain more than that when faced with such precious innocence. 

“It’s okay,” Prompto said, patting his leg. Ignis didn’t miss the way his attention was quickly distracted by the sight of the open ice cream container. 

“Get over here, kiddo,” Gladio said, making room for Noctis to join them. “I think maybe Iggy just needs some ice cream. What do you guys think?”

“Mmhmm,” Noctis hummed, reaching for the spoon, getting out a scoop, and stopping as it made its way to his mouth. He offered it to Ignis instead.

Ignis, never one to reject such generous restraint, took it from him with a warm thank you before he silently walked to the kitchen to get more spoons. As he did, Gladio’s reassurance echoed in his mind. 

_There’s a reason for all of this. We have to believe that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters shall contain much fluff! Thanks to everyone who’s been leaving comments and supporting this story! I appreciate it so much. It’s still got a long way to go, and the encouragement really helps!


	13. Magic Show

By the end of one week with Ardyn and Aranea’s near-constant presence, they had fallen into an interesting rhythm of daily life. There were many, lengthy discussions of legal strategy (they had already enlisted the services of a lawyer, should the matter come to court), excusing Ignis’s past, and defeating the Caelum Corporation, but there was also lots of listening to Aranea bicker with Ardyn, which was at times amusing, and at other times exhausting. All the while, Ignis and Gladio had to keep up with their workload from the college when all they really wanted was to focus on preparing themselves for any issues that might occur with the adoption.

During the day, while Noctis was at school and Gladio at work, Prompto could often be found trying to sneak under the table to “be a spy” or openly climbing into Ignis’s, Ardyn’s, or occasionally Aranea’s, lap to announce his boredom. He was also fond of taking a seat at the table himself and snapping photos of them, standing on his chair to get the best angle until Ignis urged him to sit.

As it turned out, Ardyn was the one who best redirected Prompto’s attention, and he did it with magic. The boys had already signed on as Ardyn’s apprentices, a word which (adorably) neither of them had learned how to pronounce. After Noctis had completed his homework assignments, Ardyn would teach them tricks until bedtime, at which point Ardyn would retreat to his nearby hotel, and Aranea could sometimes be convinced to read a bedtime story. 

However, tonight the boys were to perform their first “official” magic show. Prompto was wearing his Anna costume from the movie Frozen with a blanket tied around his neck as a cape, and Noctis was wearing one of Ardyn’s gaudy patterned ties over the blue button-up Ignis had bought him for his first day of school. He also donned a blanket cape and Ardyn’s fedora, which he continually pushed back on his head so it wouldn’t cover his eyes. Not surprisingly, Prompto’s head was adorned with Anna’s plastic crown.

“Welcome to our magic show!” Ardyn announced, taking a deep bow, and Ignis smiled as he watched Noctis and Prompto try to follow suit. “We‘ll begin with a card trick. Any volunteers in the audience?”

Gladio and Ignis begin to raise their hands in support when Ardyn called out, “How about that gorgeous lady in the front row?”

Aranea rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated breath, but said, “Sure. Try me.”

Noctis approached her tentatively with his eyes cast downwards. It wasn’t surprising to Ignis that he was overwhelmed by the attention of so many adults, but Ignis made yet another mental note to work on instilling some confidence in him. Noctis fanned out the cards, and Aranea picked one from the pile.

“Do you have it memorized?” Ardyn asked. She nodded, and Ardyn instructed her to put it back in the deck. 

Noctis walked back towards Ardyn, blushing deeply, and stood looking up at him. Ignis thought he might have messed up the trick, but Ardyn whispered something in his ear and pulled a card from the deck, discreetly placing it in his palm.

“Is this your card?” Noctis asked, displaying the Jack of Hearts.

“Yup, wow, you nailed it,” Aranea said, clearly trying to muster some enthusiasm despite the reality that she was unimpressed. Ignis was starting to see why she had repeatedly insisted she wouldn’t make a good parent. 

Ardyn patted Noctis on the shoulder. “Well done,” he said quietly, and Noctis was beaming as he returned to his place.

“For our next trick, the magical Prompto shall pull a rabbit out of a hat!”

Ardyn made a good show of indicating the hat was empty, then with some flourish, handed it to Prompto.

Prompto seemed as delighted as anyone when he uncovered a little white rabbit plushie, one that usually sat among the pile of stuffed animals on his bed. “I did it!” he squeaked, rushing towards Ignis and Gladio with sparkling eyes. “It’s _magic!“_

They finished up the rest of the show with a few more simple tricks, multiplying quarters and pulling a surprise tissue from a paper funnel. 

Ardyn took each of their hands and they bowed together to thunderous applause from their parents and merely indulgent clapping from their aunt.

While Gladio approached the boys to commend their performance, Ignis took the chance to speak with Ardyn. Even though Ignis still held some skepticism towards the man, he couldn’t deny that he was very good with Noctis and Prompto, who now talked about magic almost constantly.

“That was very sweet. I appreciate you taking the time to give them lessons. I know they’re really enjoying it.”

“I’ll admit something to you that few people know,” Ardyn leaned in and whispered. “I’ve always fantasized about becoming a magician. Of course, my father had other plans. What I mean to say is that it’s been just as enjoyable for me as it seems to be for them.”

Ignis was about to respond when Ardyn’s attention was drawn away. “And what did you think m’lady?”

“ _Cute,”_ she said noncommittally as she retreated to the backyard.

“I wish she wouldn’t smoke so much,” Ardyn observed as he watched her go, and Ignis heard the hint of disappointment that revealed what he really meant.

“You’re great with the kids,” Ignis assured him before wandering over to Prompto and Noctis who were chattering over each other at Gladio who was beaming at them indulgently as he sat cross-legged on the floor.

Ignis sat down just in time to hear Prompto gleefully recounting the moment the rabbit had come out of the hat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If everything goes according to plan, I should have chapters out for Prompto’s birthday and Halloween next week! I hope you’re enjoying the updates, and it’s not too much! I meant to post all the Ardyn chapters last month, but I didn’t feel inspired to write them until a few weeks ago. Such is life, I suppose.


	14. Prompto’s Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Happy Birthday to the cutest lil 5-year-old in the world! 🎉

The kitchen was decked out in black, white, and red streamers with little cut-out drawings of different puppies dangling from them, all characters from Prompto’s new favorite movie,  _ 101 Dalmatians.  _ Gladio had taken the time to draw and color them himself, and Ignis had worked out the logistics of making sure the streamers could hold their weight. 

While Gladio finished putting all of Ignis’s carefully prepared appetizers on plates for the parents and chips and crackers in bowls for the children, Ignis was putting the finishing touches on his cake.   


It had neat, white icing with black dalmatian spots, and a red collar with a gold buckle wrapped around the layer connecting the two tiers. Pongo and Perdita were on top with ten little puppies playing around them, a few of them  on the tier below. Ignis had molded them each from marzipan, and he’d been up since before dawn to finish them.

Ignis had tasked Ardyn and Aranea with keeping the boys occupied so he could surprise Prompto with the finished design.

He felt Gladio’s chest on his back. “Wow, Iggy. You still got it.”

“Thanks...I’m worried some of the puppies’ eyes are uneven…”

“No way. It’s perfect. Prompto’ll be too busy naming each of the puppies to care. You know he’s not gonna allow anyone to actually eat those?”

“I’m aware,” Ignis sighs.

“Hey, everything okay?”

“Yes, it’s just, I can’t stop thinking about what might happen with Dino and the adoption.”

“It’s gonna be alright, Iggy. And besides, there’s nothing we can do today. It’s Prompto’s 5th birthday. It’ll never come again, so we’d better enjoy it.”

Ignis gave him a peck on the cheek before returning to his cake. He fully intended to fix the eyes anyway, just as soon as Gladio left the room.

When the final touches were done, Ignis strategically placed it in the center of the low kids’ table they’d set up.  He called up to the boys, and Prompto bounded down the stairs with Noctis running behind him. 

They burst into the kitchen, and Prompto’s squeals of delight were fine praise, but when he saw the cake, it looked like he might burst. He immediately picked up one of the marzipan puppies and held it in his tiny palm. “Hi little puppy,” he whispered as he pet its head with his index finger. 

He heard Gladio’s voice whispering in his ear. “I told you we should’ve gotten him a dog for his birthday.”

“You know my feelings on pets.”

“Well, yeah, but you’ve never  _ had  _ one. It would be a shame to never let this kid have a pet.”

Ignis ignored him and took a seat on one of the miniature chairs near Prompto who barely registered his presence as he picked up a second puppy and started having the two of them play with each other.

“Do you like it?” Ignis asked.

Prompto nodded, his bright, blue eyes still glued to the marzipan puppies. Ignis probably should’ve told him to keep his hands off the cake, but Gladio was definitely right, Prompto would  _ not  _ be eating them.

Soon enough, the Nox Fleuret family arrived, followed by Cindy and her grandfather. The five kids gathered around their miniature table. Ignis had removed the cake so as to not inspire more curious fingers before they could actually eat it. They had the foresight to lay out coloring pages of Dalmatians and a new box of crayons, and it kept the children happily occupied while the adults sat around the dinner table. 

Gladio took immediately to chatting with Cindy’s father Cid, as they’d become close while waiting to pick the kids up after school. This unfortunately left Ignis with the task of bridging the divide between Ardyn and Aranea, as well as overcoming his own distaste for the Nox Fleuret parents. 

He managed tolerably well, but eventually kicked Gladio’s foot under the table, secretly urging him to share some of his boundless social energy and charm with everyone else, while Ignis snuck off to grab the chicken nuggets he’d caved and gotten for the kids, as well as the fresh Margherita pizza he’d made for the adults. 

After their late lunch, the kids all jumped into the pool with their floaties, and it was admittedly quite cute how they all seemed to get along, Luna pushing Prompto and Ravus around the pool, both of them draped over the inside of an inner tube, while Noctis and Cindy tried to playfully push each other off their respective pool noodles.

An hour later, after they had slowly convinced all the children to leave the pool, Gladio helped Ignis place the candles on the cake. They turned off the lights in the kitchen just as the last of the sunset was fading. Ignis handed Gladio the cake so he could grab his best camera to record Prompto’s first birthday as part of their family.

Prompto’s eyes were wide as he looked around at everyone singing to him, and judging from the way his mouth occasionally moved, it appeared he was trying to sing along as well, at least for the parts he could remember. 

As he blew out his candles, Gladio urged him to make his wish. Prompto closed his eyes and scrunched up his entire face in concentration before blowing them out.

“Kay!” he announced, “I made a wish.”

“Don’t tell anyone what you wished for, Prom,” Noctis urged him—quite earnestly, to Ignis’s amusement. “Then it might not come true.”

“I won’t,” Prompto promised, putting out his pinkie finger, and Noctis put out his for the “pinky swear” that was becoming quite fashionable among the first graders in Noctis’s class, and therefore had been passed onto Prompto.

“Good, ‘cause that wish was super important,” Noctis said. “You wished for what I said, right?”

“Yeah,” Prompto promised solemnly. 

Ignis smiled and said privately to Gladio, “You think they’re in cahoots over the dog?”

“Oh definitely,” Gladio grinned.

It wouldn’t be until weeks later that Ignis would find out what that wish was really for, but for now he happily served a giggling Prompto the first piece of cake.


	15. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! 🎃

Things were a little quieter in the house now. Ardyn and Aranea had returned to their respective homes, promising to keep in touch should anything happen with Dino. 

While Ignis did sometimes miss the vibrancy and interest they brought to daily life, it was nice to get back to their little family and pretend like any future troubles were far away.

Ignis arrived at the kitchen table with a tray of mugs filled with hot chocolate, topped with whipped cream, sprinkles, and a little marshmallow ghost.

”How’s the pumpkin carving going?” he asked.

Noctis seemed far too invested in his own pumpkin to answer. He had his tongue poking out like he always did when he was concentrating.

Prompto was sitting in Gladio’s lap, acting as his “assistant,” which mostly entailed sneaking M&Ms from the candy bowl Ignis had very indulgently put out and popping them into his mouth while Gladio worked.

”You’ve outdone yourself,” Ignis said, and Gladio didn’t even crack a smile. He took his pumpkin carving _very_ seriously, to the point that it was difficult for Ignis not to tease him about it. 

”Some of the texturing on the fur doesn’t look right,” Gladio insisted leaning back to observe his werewolf design better. 

”I doubt you’ll be able to tell once it’s dark.”

”Yeah, but...” 

Ignis knew it was a lost cause. Gladio was an absolute perfectionist when it came to pumpkin carving and probably wouldn’t stop fussing about it all day. At this point, it was almost a family tradition.

Prompto seemed to have lost patience with him, because he squirmed out of Gladio’s lap, squeezing himself between the table and Gladio’s legs and crawling out from under the table so he could rest the center of his forehead on Ignis’s thigh.

”Can I wear my costume now?” he asked.

”I suppose there’s no reason why not, if you’re done helping with the pumpkin carving?”

Prompto nodded on Ignis’s leg, and Ignis smiled and went upstairs to get both Prompto’s and Noctis’s costumes.

Prompto had decided to be Lucky from _101 Dalmatians,_ and Noctis asked to be Burlioz from _The Aristocats._ Ignis didn’t like the cheap costumes from the Halloween stores, so he’d gotten them little onesies from a boutique children’s shop and made a little, red collar for Prompto and a red bow for Noctis.

Ignis helped Prompto maneuver into his costume one foot at a time and zipped him up, pulling up the hood on which he’d sewn two floppy black ears. He looked incredibly cute.

”Lookin’ good, little man,” Gladio said from his seat at the table. 

”How’s the carving coming along?” Ignis asked.

”Eh, could be better, but Noctis asked to get in his costume too, so I’ll come back to it later.”

When the boys were both sporting their onesies, Gladio sat them each down on a kitchen chair one at a time, kneeling on the carpet so he could paint a little black nose and spots on Prompto and whiskers on Noctis while Ignis took pictures to commemorate the day. 

They finished up their dinner of chili and cornbread just as the sun was setting and went outside to put the pumpkins on the porch. Noctis’s was a little haphazardly done, but a good effort— triangular eyes with a garish smile. Gladio’s pumpkin, per usual, was a work of art, a snarling wolf howling at the moon.

There were a few trick-or-treaters already floating around the neighborhood, so they left out a bowl of candy by the front door while they handed the boys their pumpkin-shaped candy buckets and prepared to make a loop around their neighborhood, starting at the Nox Fleuret’s house. Luna opened the door, wearing a witch’s hat and a long, black dress with a shimmering, purple gauze cape.

”I love your costumes,” she said as she gave them each a generous handful of candy.

Ignis couldn’t help but notice the discreet little nudge Gladio gave Noctis. 

”I like your costume too,” Noctis said so quietly Ignis wasn’t sure if Luna would be able to hear him, but she responded with a warm “Thank you.”

”You’re not going trick-or-treating, Luna?” Ignis asked.

”My parents took Ravus out, so I’m passing out candy until they get back.”

”Ah, well that’s very generous of you,” Ignis complimented, and Luna blushed a deep crimson. Ignis had to concede that it was possible Gladio was right and she might have a _little_ crush on him, but he would never dare admit that Gladio. The man was insufferable on the rare occasions he got to say _I told you so._

They returned to the street just in time to find Ravus and his parents returning home. Ravus looked like a little pirate with an eye patch and a sword. 

“Love the costume, Ray!” Gladio said, using the nickname he’d given him after Prompto and Ravus’s first play date.

Ravus glanced up at him rather morosely. Ravus’s father leaned in, “Between you and me, the boy wanted to be a ballerina. Can you imagine?” he said with a soft chuckle. 

Ignis said nothing, choosing to instead observe the precious sight of the three boys conversing excitedly below them, Ravus smiling proudly as he showed off his bag of candy.

After Ravus returned home, the boys made their way to the next house, giddy with excitement for their first time trick-or-treating. However, by the time they’d made it half-way around the neighborhood, both the boys started to complain about being tired, and they decided to make their way home.

Once there, they all sat on the living room floor, and Ignis put on the Disney Channel, happy to find _Hocus Pocus_ was playing. It was one of the few children’s movies Ignis honestly enjoyed, mostly due to his lifelong appreciation of Bette Midler.

He watched as the boys sorted out their candy, making trades to get all their personal favorites. Eventually Ignis coaxed them away, honestly horrified by the amount of sweets such small bodies were apparently capable of consuming, and they all sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn to watch the film. Ignis and Gladio watched to the very end while a cute little Dalmatian and precious black kitten fell asleep in their laps.


	16. Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the last chapter, this fic reached 3K hits and got its 50th subscriber! 🥳 Thank you for supporting this story that I love so much!
> 
> Also a big thank you to Star54kar and GoodMorningMisterFear for providing the support I needed to finish this story the way I wanted (because I seriously second guess myself sometimes). Y’all are greatly appreciated!

It was past midnight, and Ignis was sitting in the home office he and Gladio shared. He’d been telling himself he’d finish grading this stack of papers before he went to sleep, just like he’d been telling himself for the past three nights, but the words on the page blurred together and his mind kept drifting to the same fear—that life as he knew it could be taken from him in an instant. He picked up the framed Polaroid selfie of him and Prompto from all those months ago and studied their faces.

It had been a hard few weeks. From everything Ardyn reported back, it was becoming nearly inevitable that the adoption would go to court despite his and Aranea’s best efforts.

Ignis had barely been sleeping and hardly ate. He was finally losing the weight he’d been trying to get off for months, but he looked pale and sick, nothing like the bright-eyed man in the photo with his hopeful smile and a cheek squished to Prompto’s. Ignis wished he could go back, have a respite from sleepless nights, plagued by worries about legal fees that could bankrupt them and the possibility of having his reputation publicly tarnished. Of course, there was also the ever-present fear of the worst outcome imaginable, the one he couldn’t even bring himself to think about.

Maybe it came too easily, he thought—them walking by the adoption agency on that exact day at that precise hour, Noctis being the calm in the center of the storm, Prompto running into Gladio’s arms. 

Most things in Ignis’s life had come at a great cost after years of struggle and deprivation. He’d completed his college education while working two jobs and spent years paying off the remaining debt, starting as a starving teacher’s assistant until he slowly clawed his way up the ladder.

Even finding a family, something most people were simply born with, had been a challenge for Ignis, learning to trust Gladio and let him in, agreeing to marry him and expanding his family to encompass Iris and Clarus too. The concept of family used to frighten Ignis, as though such a precious thing would be unsafe in his unpracticed hands, and yet, he’d built a lasting relationship and a happy marriage. Now, because of Noctis and Prompto, he’d learned what it meant to have a second chance at life, to see the world through fresh, young eyes that still held wonder in the smallest things—a cold pool on a summer’s day, the blast of a firework, the magic of a camera lens. 

If they lost Noctis and Prompto, Ignis was sure he could never do it again. He could never open his heart and trust that something wonderful, something you didn’t have to work for or plan, could be trusted, something Gladio liked to call fate and Ignis now believed was just reckless foolishness.

“Iggy, please come to bed.”

“No.” 

He watched Gladio’s face fall into his palm, heard his soft groan of frustration. Gladio had appeared in the doorway dressed in just his red and black flannel pajama pants, no shirt, no socks, a sight that would usually make Ignis smile. Ignis knew Gladio hadn’t been sleeping well either and knew he should feel sympathy for the husband he usually had cause to adore. Gladio was only trying to help by telling Ignis to do what he’d already been telling _himself_ to do for hours. But somehow hearing it from someone else’s mouth felt like an insult. 

“Iggy, _please._ You staying up all night isn’t going to help the boys—“

“Then what is?” Ignis countered. “I don’t see why it’s your business how late I stay up anyway. Besides, I have papers to grade.”

“It’s past midnight. It can wait.”

“I need to get this done by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Do it tomorrow _morning_ then,” Gladio urged.

“You don’t seem to understand. I have to dress Noctis for school and make his lunch, feed both the boys their breakfast. _You_ just go off to your classes in the morning. You don’t know what I go through.”

“Let me help you. I’ll get up earlier tomorrow. Maybe I can help grade the papers,” he offered, approaching the desk.

“What do _you_ know about archaeology?” Ignis accused.

“I know enough to help,” Gladio pleaded. “If it’s your intro class—“

 _“You can’t help!”_ Ignis snapped, putting down the frame and picking up his pen, staring at the paper and willing himself to focus, pretending the wetness in his eyes was merely born of frustration at Gladio’s useless offer.

“Fine. _Fine,”_ Gladio relented, disappearing from the doorway. Ignis heard his slow retreat up the steps and let out the breath he’d been holding in.

For all his faults, Ignis could never say that Gladio didn’t love him, didn’t try to lessen his burdens in any way he could. And now Ignis was pushing away the best thing he already had in his life, a _sure thing._ He hated himself tonight, more than usual, for being so careless.

He left the papers without a thought, turned off his desk lamp and found his way upstairs in the dark. He snuck a peek at Noctis and Prompto through the bedroom door they always kept slightly ajar. They were fast asleep, Prompto’s limbs impossibly tangled up the sheets as he curled up with his favorite dog plushie, Noctis neatly sleeping on his side, the gentle glow of their nightlight casting moving shadows of stars across their peaceful faces.

Ignis remembered the day Gladio had brought that nightlight home. He’d made a huge spectacle of turning off the lights, requesting total silence as the room glowed to life with the softest of colors, and Prompto had whispered to Noctis, asking him if those were real stars that got stuck inside a lamp, and Noctis had looked at Ignis for an answer. Ignis, inspired by the purest form of magic, had winked and said “I think they must be.”

He made his way down the hall and quietly opened the door to their bedroom, the sound of stifled sobs unmistakable after the quiet dark of the empty house. He walked to the bed and got under the covers, encasing Gladio in his arms, his forehead pressed to Gladio’s back as his shoulders shook.

“I’m so sorry,” Ignis whispered, and Gladio turned to face him, pressed a gentle hand to the side of his neck, eyes brimming with tears, but still with the hint of a conciliatory smile reserved for him, the sweetest act of kindness Gladio could’ve offered.

“I know, Iggy.”

Ignis kissed him, a lingering kiss that he got lost in for time uncountable.

“I think we should get away this weekend,” Gladio said. 

“But we have so much to do. What if Ardyn or Aranea need something from us and—“

“They know our numbers…I just think...if something _did_ go wrong, and I’m not saying I think it will, but...if something _did..._ I want the four of us to share as many memories as we can.”

Ignis tried not to show his panic at Gladio’s first concession that things might go amiss, that evil might win in this one circumstance that felt small to the world but was everything to them. He tried to be the brave one, like Gladio always was.

“It _won’t,_ but perhaps we should get away. I think it would help the boys too. I know they’re nervous, even if they don’t always express it.”

“Okay. Tomorrow morning, I’ll set my alarm early. We’ll book the hotels, and then we’ll just go.”

“To where?”

Gladio smiled. “I have an idea.”

* * *

They woke before dawn on Saturday. It was a muggy and surprisingly cool Florida morning as they loaded two sleepy boys into their carseats, along with a cooler of snacks and the bags they’d packed the previous evening. Prompto was a ball of energy for the first fifteen minutes of the drive before he tired himself out and fell asleep. Per usual, Noctis was way ahead of him, having never fully woken up in the first place. There wasn’t a peep from either of them for the first leg of the drive, and Gladio and Ignis were content in the silence, watching the trees along the highway pass by, the billboards for roadside attractions and local inns the only source of entertainment.

Ignis had quickly barreled through his first coffee tumbler and already felt tired, so they decided to make a pit stop at a gas station to purchase a six-pack of Ebony cold brew, just as Noctis and Prompto were starting to wake up.

“Where are we going?” Prompto asked, stretching in his car seat and trying to undo his seatbelt buckle without success.

“It’s a surprise, remember?” Gladio said.

“I think I know,” Noctis said, the most precious grin on his face. Ignis had no doubt that he did. “I saw two billboards on our way here.”

“Tell me, tell me! Pleeeaassseee?!” 

“Then it wouldn’t be a surprise, Prom,” Noctis explained.

“We’re almost there anyway,” Ignis said. “Just thirty minutes to go.”

Prompto continued to pester them as he rode piggyback with his cheek pressed against Gladio’s shoulder _until_ they passed the candy aisle.

“Please, please, please!” he begged.

“Please what?” Gladio asked. They had made it their joint mission to force Prompto to quell his usual excitement long enough to form full sentences.

“Please can I have the candy?! I want the little M&Ms. Pleeease?”

Gladio looked at Ignis, always the gatekeeper when it came to unhealthy snacks. Ignis took the tube of mini M&Ms off the shelf and placed them in Prompto’s palm. Prompto held the tube to his chest like a treasure. Noctis chose a package of gummies in the shape of a hamburger, and Ignis did his best to hide his disgust as they made their way to the counter.

As they drove the final stretch, Ignis glanced in the rear-view mirror to find Noctis and Prompto bartering their respective snacks before agreeing to share. Once the snacks were gone, they made a game of throwing the M&M tube back and forth across the seat. 

As they made their final exit and passed under the grand archway with a castle in the middle, the boys went silent.

“I knew it,” Noctis said in a reverent tone.

“What?” Prompto said.

“It’s Disney World, Prom. We’re going to Disney World.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re going to Disney World, y’all!  
> 


	17. Disney World ✨

Ignis had secretly always wanted to go to a Disney park. He remembered seeing a television special about the opening of Disneyland Paris when he was just a child growing up on the outskirts of London. At the age of 6, he’d shyly asked his aunt about the possibility of going, and she’d kindly explained that the trip would be too expensive, and Ignis, well-trained in disappointment, had never asked again.

Maybe that explained the flutter of nervous excitement in the pit of his stomach as they boarded the monorail train that would transport them to the entrance. Noctis and Prompto were surprisingly quiet on the ride over, but as soon as they stepped outside and saw the gates to The Magic Kingdom, they became instantly energetic and giddy. 

The boys walked between them, Ignis holding Noctis’s hand and Gladio holding Prompto’s, as they discussed what they thought might be inside. Some guesses about the teacup ride and roller coasters were accurate, while Prompto’s wide-eyed suggestion about a thirty-foot alligator that lived under the castle was a little off-base. As usual, Ignis did award him points for creativity. 

Once their tickets were scanned, they got Noctis and Prompto to stay still long enough for a family photo in front of the train station before passing under the tunnels that opened to the famous Main Street USA, the one that Ignis had only seen in pictures. The smell of popcorn wafted through the air as they looked down the long stretch of buildings that appeared to come right out of a 19th century postcard. At the end of the street was the famous Cinderella’s castle, even taller and more impressive than he’d imagined.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Gladio said to the boys who were eagerly surveying their surroundings. They walked past emporiums and candy shops on their way to the castle, Ignis trying to take in every beautiful detail of the intricate shop windows and the big band music playing overhead. 

Prompto was eager to run off and snap photos of just about everything until Gladio finally insisted on scooping him up for a piggy back ride. Ignis was amazed he still had the strength given Prompto’s growing size and weight, but he shouldn’t have been surprised. Gladio had always been in remarkably good shape because he _liked_ exercise, a wholly foreign concept. Ignis tried not to ruin his own good mood by thinking too hard about it. 

“I think I know where we should go first,” Gladio said slyly, showing the map to Ignis. 

“Where? Where? Where?!” Prompto demanded.

“It’s a surprise, little man,” Gladio explained.

“Another surprise?!” Prompto groaned before trying to squirm out of Gladio’s grip.

“Yeah, but you’ll like this one,” Gladio assured him. “If I put you back on your feet, you have to promise not to run off,” he said as he put Prompto down before kneeling in front of him and putting out his pinky. “You have to pinky swear.”

Prompto was never one to back away from a pinky swear and dutifully presented his own pinky for the shaking, the contrast between Gladio’s massive finger and Prompto’s tiny one as adorable as ever. 

They made their way under the castle and into an area called “Fantasyland.” Carnival music emanated from the carousel in front of them, and everywhere Ignis looked, there was a new and charming sight. He caught a glimpse of Pinocchio’s village, a Seven Dwarfs themed roller coaster and yet another castle in the distance. 

They made their way towards the Princess Fairytale Hall, and Prompto became positively exuberant (even going so far as to perform a happy twirl) when he saw the pictures posted outside, indicating who they were going to meet. Per usual, Noctis played his emotions a little closer to the vest.

“What do you think of meeting Anna and Elsa?” Ignis asked as they made their way through the queue line.

“Sorta nervous,” Noctis answered quietly. “I hope they like me.”

Ignis was emotionally disarmed by the sentiment, as he often was by Noctis’s vulnerability. 

“I’m sure they’ll adore you,” Ignis said, giving Noctis’s shoulder a squeeze as they waited their turn to be called into the room. 

As soon as they were beckoned forward and stepped inside, Prompto sped towards Anna, his idol and twin—in personality if not in looks—who kneeled down to give him a hug.

“Anna!” he squealed.

“Hi there! What’s your name?” she asked.

“I’m Prompto! I’m wearing your shirt,” he said, proudly showing off his _Frozen_ t-shirt with Anna and Elsa’s faces on it.

“I think Olaf would like that shirt,” Anna said.

Prompto looked like he might combust from delight at the revelation. “Olaf is here?!”

“I think he’s out making snowballs, but you might be able to see him in the parade later.”

Prompto looked a little concerned, so Ignis chimed in to reassure him. “We’ll be sure to do that.”

“We’re adopted,” Prompto announced at random, as he sometimes liked to do. “Well, almost,” he shrugged. “Can we take a picture, pleeease?”

Ignis had forgotten for a time the direness of their circumstances and felt a little twinge of anxiety at the reminder. Thankfully it faded when Gladio gave him a reassuring smile before urging Noctis towards Elsa.

“Hey,” Noctis finally said after a few seconds of staring at his shoes.

“It’s lovely to meet you,” Elsa said, putting out her hand, and Noctis shook it, blushing furiously, but smiling nonetheless, as she suggested they take a photo together. As they turned to walk away, Ignis noticed the dreamy look in Noctis’s eyes as he waved his last goodbye.

“ _That_...was so _awesome!”_ Prompto said, twirling once more and trying to climb onto the rails separating the queue lines before Gladio grabbed him.

“I didn’t even tell her how much I liked her movie,” Noctis sighed quietly. 

“I’m sure she knew,” Ignis consoled him. “I think they were very impressed with both of you.” 

Just then, Ignis spotted an ice cream cart, the perfect diversion for a disappointed Noctis. Prompto and Ignis chose ice cream sandwiches shaped like Mickey’s head, while Gladio and Noctis picked chocolate-dipped ice cream on a stick (also shaped like Mickey’s head—Ignis was certainly noticing a trend).

They found a bench in Fantasyland and enjoyed their treats, Noctis and Prompto exchanging observations about the princesses and discussing what to do next. 

As soon as they stood up, Prompto dragged them into one of the nearby gift shops, and (far too easily) convinced them to buy a Marie cat plushie from _The Aristocats_ movie. Noctis chose a little cap with Mickey ears for himself, and he looked so cute in it, they got a matching one for Prompto too. Noctis was given the option to choose another toy, but he insisted on getting a couple of sparkly magnets of the castle, one for Luna and one for Cindy, instead. 

They took a stroll through Fantasyland afterwards and ended up outside The Haunted Mansion ride. Ignis was a little concerned that it might be too scary for children, but Gladio remembered the ride from his childhood and insisted it would be fine. As soon as they entered the inside lobby and a voice boomed overhead inviting them in, Prompto gave himself away by the tight grasp he kept on Ignis’s hand. 

After walking down a darkened hallway, they were instructed to step inside a moving “doom buggy.” 

“Are you sure you want to ride this one?” Ignis asked.

“Noctis is going, right?” Prompto said. 

“Well, yes, but you don’t have to do everything Noctis does.”

“Mmm, I wanna go,” Prompto insisted, and despite his reservations, Ignis allowed it. Gladio shared a buggy with Noctis, leaving Ignis with Prompto. As soon as they were seated, Prompto quickly suctioned himself to Ignis’s side and only occasionally peeked out of his hiding spot under Ignis’s arm before he retreated again. 

Despite Prompto’s fears, Ignis enjoyed the ride as they slowly made their way through the rooms of the mansion. When they exited the attraction into the bright outdoors, Ignis asked if Prompto liked it.

“Oh yeah, it was awesome!” Prompto said.

“So you’d like to go again?” Ignis teased, too amused to call Prompto on his bluff.

“Mmmm, maybe later, okay?” he said, dragging Ignis by the hand to catch up with Gladio and Noctis. 

The rest of the day passed by in a pleasant blur, an endless string of delights—rides and shows and tasty food shaped like Mickey’s head. Ignis found himself perpetually forgetting and remembering his fears about the future, but when he did remember them, they all seemed distant and even manageable, a lifetime away from the simple pleasures of this day, all of them together, walking hand in hand, the boys smiling and giggling and Gladio going out of his way to plant a kiss on Ignis’s cheek or put an arm around him while they waited in line.

When it got dark, they shared a couple of ice cream cones and found a nice place to watch the fireworks show. It was clear Noctis and Prompto were getting sleepy, but as soon as the narration came on overhead and the sky burst to life with sparks of color, they were instantly engaged, awed faces looking up at the display.

The theme of the fireworks show was “wishes,” and as it progressed, Ignis felt a strong emotion rising in his chest, one that brought a smile to his face and spilled over into the corners of his eyes. It was the joy of having his family beside him, taking the time to enjoy something so simple and pure in such a complicated and messy world. The fact that Ignis was here, of all places, with the people he so dearly loved, suddenly felt incredibly miraculous and worth celebrating. 

The final narration came with a burst of fireworks and a swell of music. _We must always believe in our wishes for they are the magic in the world._

It was a sentiment which under other circumstances might have been considered cliche by Ignis, never one too be _too_ sentimental, but in this moment, he opened his heart to the distinct possibility that perhaps everything was as it should be, that maybe there were no accidents, that life was generous and the inclinations of his heart could be trusted. In a moment of total clarity, Ignis believed in magic. 

He knew, without a doubt, that everything would be okay. And, just then, Gladio took his hand, and they watched the grand finale together, connected by the warmth of their palms. When the music ended, Ignis looked at Gladio to discover he’d also been crying. That didn’t surprise him. What did was the fact that Noctis had apparently been crying too.

Ignis bent down to pull him into a tight hug and wiped the tears from under his eyes. 

“Are you alright?”

“I don’t want another family. Me and Prompto wanna stay with you,” he pleaded. “Is someone gonna take us away?”

“No, darling. No,” Ignis said, pulling Noctis close again.

“It’s okay, Noct,” Prompto said softly, patting his back. “I made my birthday wish, remember?”

“Sometimes wishes don’t work,” Noctis sighed.

“What did you wish for?” Ignis asked, nearly breathless, almost afraid the answer.

“He wished that we could stay,” Noctis replied. “We don’t wanna be adopted by Dino.”

Ignis wasn’t even sure how Noctis knew Dino’s name or the threat he posed to their family. He’d tried to shield the boys from the particulars, but he should’ve known Noctis would discover the truth somehow.

“You won’t be,” Ignis promised. “I’m sure of it.”

“But I heard you say—“

“Whatever I said, I was wrong. You’re our sons, and that’s all there is to it. No matter what has to be done, we’ll do it. Nothing is more important to me than the three of you. My family,” Ignis almost choked on the word. “I love you very much, Noctis, and you too, Prompto.”

For some reason, Ignis had never uttered those words to them before. It was almost as if he feared that by admitting the depths of his attachment he could jinx himself and open himself to some unknown pain, a great cosmic joke, like the one that had so often been played on him. But now he understood there was no reason to hesitate, because it felt good to tell the truth, the one he’d secretly known since the moment he’d seen Noctis coloring from across the room.

“Love you too, dad,” Noctis said.

“Me too,” Prompto said, squeezing himself into their embrace.

Ignis found exactly what he expected when he looked up at Gladio, red eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. Ignis stood so he could pull his husband into the hug too. 

“I love all you guys too,” Gladio said, “so much.”

* * *

The next morning, as the kids swam around the hotel pool, Gladio was surprised to receive a call from Aranea. He paced as they spoke, Ignis keeping one eye on him and the other on the boys.

Gladio sat down on the pool chair next to him looking a bit shocked. “Dino announced he’s taking the adoption to court. Apparently it’s in all the papers, at least the local ones. You’re—the whole thing about you and the stealing. It’s all there. The accusations. And Ara hasn’t heard from Ardyn since it all happened. She thinks he flipped sides. He won’t even return her calls.”

Gladio seemed really torn up by it, his face falling into his hands. “What’re we gonna do, Iggy?”

The answer seemed obvious.

“We fight, of course. I think I’m quite up to the challenge, aren’t you?” 

Gladio looked up at him, and Ignis watched the smile form at the corner of his lips. “I’m so lucky I married you.”

“Not as lucky as I am, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My amazing friend made art for this chapter which you can find on my [Tumblr](http://destinyislandwanderer.tumblr.com) ! 😍
> 
> If you’re still enjoying the story and have time to leave a comment (even a little something), I would really appreciate it. There’s still at least a few chapters to go, and I could use the extra motivation. Thanks so much! ❤️


	18. Thanksgiving Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for leaving nice comments last chapter! Y’all gave me the little boost I needed ❤️

After a morning spent toting Prompto through the grocery store to collect everything he needed for his Thanksgiving dinner, Ignis has been cleaning—washing bedsheets and fluffing pillows—all day in anticipation of their guests’ arrival, enlisting Prompto’s assistance when he could. In spite of Prompto’s infallible enthusiasm, he proved to be more of a liability than a help. Currently, Ignis had him taking pictures of every room in the house for no particular reason besides Ignis just wanted a few minutes to himself.

He took a seat on the bed in their guest room, where Clarus and Iris would sleep tonight, and pondered the events of the past few days. Aranea was panicking, and Gladio was panicking (though much more subtly), and somehow Ignis couldn’t seem to bring himself to panic at all. A deep calm had set in since their trip to Disney World, and he intended to enjoy it for as long as he could, aware that the stresses of their upcoming court date would probably eventually ruin his peace of mind.

For now, life felt good. Preparations for his classes could wait until after the holiday weekend, Iris and Clarus would be arriving in a matter of hours, and Aranea had booked an exorbitantly-priced last-minute flight to help prepare them for the battle ahead. He smiled when he recalled their conversation.

“Does that mean you’ll be staying for Thanksgiving?” Ignis asked.

“Ohhh, Thanksgiving. That explains why the flights were so freaking expensive.”

“You weren’t aware of the holiday weekend? Even as a Brit, I can hardly ignore America’s favorite holiday.”

“Haven’t celebrated it in years, to be honest. Stupid holiday. Colonialist, patriarchal bullish—“

“I’m well aware,” Ignis interrupted with a grin, “but I make an excellent stuffed turkey.”

“Bet you do,” she mused. “I’ll make an exception, just this once.”

“I do hope we’ll see a lot of you in the future, and not just on holidays.” 

He really meant it. Ignis liked Aranea, and he knew the boys had become fond of her too.

“If everything works out, but if not…”

“It’ll work out,” Ignis assured her.

“You keep saying that, but you don’t know what kinda men we’re dealing with here. I’ve barely made a dent in my research. Everything’s a lot more hush-hush than it used to be, and everyone’s too afraid to speak out. Even with Ardyn’s quote-unquote _help—_ that sneaky, lying _bast—“_

“You really think he’s betrayed us?”

“I’ve been calling him non-stop for four days, and all he’s sent me back is a winky-face emoji, so yes. If I find out he’s working with Dino, _I swear to god,”_ she mumbled.

Back in the present, Ignis got off the bed and smoothed the comforter again. He made his way down the stairs to find Prompto laying on his back with his neck strained backwards to peer through his upside-down camera.

“What’re you doing?” Ignis asked.

Prompto sat up, his face reddened, no doubt from the rush of blood to his head from the absurd position. “Just tryin’ some cool stuff,” he said. “I’ll show ya.”

He flipped through his camera and Ignis sat cross-legged to observe the truly bizarre photos Prompto had been taking of their entryway. 

“It reminds me of _Alice in Wonderland,”_ Ignis said. “We should watch it sometime. I think you’d like it.”

“Mmkay,” Prompto agreed. “When does Aunt Ara get here?”

“She’ll be here in just a few hours,” Ignis said, looking at his watch.

“And what about those other guys?” Prompto asked, no doubt referring to Gladio’s family. 

“Gladio’s going to pick Noctis up from school, then go to the airport to get everyone else, including Aranea, his father Clarus, and his sister Iris,” Ignis explained.

“I’m booored.”

“I think I’m done with the cleaning now. How about we make some cookies for everyone to eat for dessert?”

Prompto brighted right up, popping onto his feet. “The ones with the frosting?!”

“But of course,” Ignis agreed, following behind Prompto as he skipped to the kitchen. 

They prepared the recipe together, and Ignis showed Prompto how to roll out the dough and use the cookie cutters in the shapes of hearts, stars, and gingerbread men (although Prompto appeared more interested in sneaking bites of dough than actually helping). Ignis was just thankful he managed to keep Prompto’s fingers out of the icing long enough to finish up a full batch.

Ignis observed the final product, his meticulously decorated cookies with a perfect smattering of sprinkles and detailed piping, alongside Prompto’s, piled with multi-colored icing and heaps of sprinkles.

Ignis thought about how much it might’ve bothered him months ago, to have half a batch of cookies “ruined” by indelicate hands, but now he eyed them with fondness. Surely someday Prompto would decorate cookies wonderfully, and he was sure that day would come too soon. He couldn’t even believe how quickly the year had passed. Ignis knew he had to appreciate Prompto as he was now, bright and adventurous, full of spirit, curiosity and contagious joy. 

“I think it’s time for a taste test, don’t you?” Ignis asked. 

Prompto nodded enthusiastically and reached for one of Ignis’s gingerbread men while Ignis reached for one of his, a misshapen star dripping with icing.

“Cheers,” Ignis said, tapping his cookie into Prompto’s and watching him erupt into a fit of giggles. 

Ignis washed the dishes, and Prompto dried them, and then Ignis got to work on dinner, a baked garlic lemon salmon with a side of wild rice (and chicken nuggets for the boys).

As it was getting dark, they heard the garage door open, and Ignis felt a little jump of nerves. He wondered how Aranea was getting along with the Amicitias given her rather forceful personality.

He shouldn’t have worried. Aranea walked through the door before even Gladio looking as confident and comfortable as if it were her own home, followed closely by Iris.

“And that’s why nothing will change until we smash the patriarchy,” Aranea finished. 

“Amen,” Iris said, before smiling at Ignis and throwing down her bag to pull him into a hug. “Great to see you. And this must be Prompto,” she said, crouching to meet his height.

“Wanna see my birthmark?” Prompto asked, unfortunately his default greeting of late, as he lifted up his shirt to show her.

“Sorry,” Ignis apologized to Iris, but she was grinning at Prompto as she presented a red mark on her forearm. “I’ve got a birthmark too!”

Prompto squinted at it, appraising it for a moment before pronouncing it _pretty cool_ and insisting she see his toys. 

“Hey Ig-man,” Aranea said, putting a hand on his arm, “how ya holdin’ up?”

“Surprisingly well.”

“Good. I’m gonna pour myself some bourbon on the rocks and leave Ardyn another angry voicemail. It was a long flight.”

Ignis grinned at her. “You know where to find it?”

“Course,” she said, patting him on the back before grabbing the key for the liquor cabinet. 

Clarus came through the doorway next, followed by Gladio and Noctis. His father-in-law pulled him into a tight hug. “Thanks for having us, Ignis. Gladio tells me you two have had you hands full for the past few months,” he grinned, the wrinkles around his eyes prominent in his warm smile. He was getting older but still had that twinkle in his eye that made Ignis feel adored the way he imagined most children with loving parents might feel.

“We’re happy to have you as well. It’s always lovely to see you. And yes, the boys have certainly been giving us a run for our money.”

“Speaking of, where’s Prompto?”

“He’s giving Iris a detailed presentation on all his toys. You won’t want to miss it.”

Clarus gave him another hug before disappearing in the direction Ignis had suggested, and Ignis grinned as he overheard a “well if it isn’t the famous Prompto!”

The kitchen now empty of new guests, Ignis turned his attention to Noctis who was standing by the doorway to the living room where Clarus, Iris, and Prompto already were, looking like he wanted to join.

“Why don’t you make an appearance?” Ignis encouraged.

“Can you come with me?” Noctis asked.

Ignis draped an arm around him and gave him a comforting squeeze before they joined the others.

It didn’t take long for Noctis to warm up to his new relatives. Ignis was pleased to find Clarus and Iris equally drenching them both in attention despite Prompto’s insistence on trying to steal the spotlight. When Ignis arrived to announce it was time for dinner, he walked into the living room to find Noctis attempting a magic trick for Clarus and Prompto making a tower of blocks with Iris. 

Just as he was about to make his announcement, the doorbell rang. It was an odd occurrence on the night before Thanksgiving when usually things were conspicuously quiet, most families doing the exact same thing their household was doing now. Perhaps it was the Nox Fleurets needing to borrow a cup of sugar.

Ignis peered through the peephole in the door to find a most unexpected sight. He opened the door to Ardyn wearing his traditionally odd attire, including a long trench coat and frilly scarf despite the warm Florida weather.

“Sorry I’m late,” Ardyn apologized.

“I’m surprised you’re here at all,” Ignis said, observing Ardyn for clues as the man took off his fedora and held it in his hands.

“You invited me, did you not?”

“We did,” Ignis said, still not quite sure what to make of Ardyn’s vague statements, but letting him into the house nonetheless.

Prompto came barreling up, wrapping his arms around Ardyn who patted him on the back with a fond smile. “Noctis, my dear,” Ardyn said, and Ignis found Noctis standing by, clearly waiting for the invitation that Ardyn had just given so he could join in the hug too.

“Typical,” Aranea said from somewhere behind them. “You better have a really good explanation for being here or I’m kicking you out myself.”

“My darling,” Ardyn smiled widely, “as a matter of fact, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t mind the cliffhanger haha. Barring any unforeseen events, the next chapter should be out in time for Thanksgiving (meaning two days from now, for all my non-American readers 😉).


	19. Thanksgiving 🦃

Ignis ushered Ardyn into the house, offering him a seat. Instead of taking it, the boys’ uncle insisted on shaking hands with a puzzled and suspicious Iris and Clarus, before settling comfortably onto the couch. The man seemed positively aglow. Aranea downed her bourbon and sat her glass on the coffee table, folding her arms and waiting.

“So?” she asked.

“The past few days I’ve been busy making negotiations with my father’s corporation.”

“More like _your_ corporation,” Aranea mumbled.

“Not anymore,” Ardyn grinned. “I’ve sold my shares in the company. Or rather, I’ve given them away.”

“And the price?”

“To drop the lawsuit.”

“And you have this in writing?” Aranea asked, unfailingly skeptical, even as Ignis felt his heart race, his breath catching in his throat.

“I had an independent lawyer look over everything—that’s why I’ve been so remiss in contacting you, I’m afraid. Lots of tiresome paperwork.”

Even as he couldn’t help the smile on his face, Ignis found his incredible story difficult to believe. “It’s really over? The adoption will go through as planned?”

Ardyn nodded. “I’ve taken care of every detail, at least as far as Dino is concerned.”

“Then we owe you a great debt.”

“A debt I beg you not to repay. I fear my life has been full of missteps, and for once, I’ve done something drastic which I have no cause to regret.”

“Why didn’t you just call?” Aranea deadpanned, entirely unimpressed to the point that Ignis felt she must’ve misunderstood the good news.

“I felt this added an interesting sense of drama, a great climax to the story, if you will.”

“An air of mystery,” Noctis explained, using a phrase Ardyn often employed when they discussed magic tricks.

“Precisely, my dear boy.”

Noctis beamed with pride.

Aranea turned and retreated towards the backyard, no doubt for a cigarette. Ardyn’s smile hesitated for only a moment before he accepted the attention of his nephews, Prompto dragging him along to show him the tower he and Iris had built, and Noctis trailing along behind them with a wide smile.

Ignis was glad they were distracted, because the second he saw Gladio’s tear-streaked face, he was entirely hopeless. He allowed the tears to fall and held Gladio close.

“I can’t believe it,” Gladio whispered.

”Me either. It’s incredible.”

They turned their attention to Noctis and Prompto. Prompto was draped over Ardyn’s back as he sat cross-legged on the floor, and Noctis was trying to carefully add a block to a very precarious-looking tower.

Clarus put his arms around Ignis and Gladio’s shoulders, pulling them close. “I don’t mean to be overly sentimental, but your mother,” he choked, “would be very proud to see this. A son happily married to a wonderful man like Ignis, and now two grandsons…”

“Aw Dad,” Gladio said, pulling him closer without removing his grip on Ignis. “You’ll come back on their adoption day, right? Guess we should plan a party.”

“Certainly. We’ll need to call their case worker to set the date, and I’ll—“ Ignis began, his mind now working furiously on the plans they hadn’t made just in case the adoption was delayed.

“No need to fuss about it now,” Clarus interrupted. “Just enjoy it.”

* * *

Aranea was quiet during dinner, which wasn’t much of an inconvenience since everyone else had plenty to say. The mood in the air was festive and loud, and everyone seemed to be feeling it. Clarus even asked for a second glass of wine. 

Afterwards, as the boys and Amicitias retired to the living room at Ignis’s insistence, Ardyn offered to help with the dishes, and Aranea cleared the table.

“What are your plans now that you have no job with the Caelum Corporation?” Ignis asked. 

“Oh well, I suppose I’ll become a magician.”

“How does one go about that?”

“I don’t entirely know, but I have some savings that will buy me time. I’ll confess I’m not above begging for change. Ara assures me I already have the perfect attire for a street performer.”

Ignis grinned, taking a look at Ardyn’s outrageously gaudy outfit. 

“He could’ve done this from the beginning, you know,” Aranea said, ignoring him completely in favor of looking at Ignis. “He could’ve saved us so much stress and effort, but he decided to swoop in at the last minute and take all the credit.”

“Ara,” Ignis urged gently. “There is always room for criticism, but I, for one, am grateful for a miracle, no matter the timing.”

“Thank you, Ignis, but she’s right, I fear. I shall alway be a bit of a disappointment to those who count on me, and timing has never been my strong suit. Are we quite done?” he asked, putting the last of the pans on the drying rack.

“Yes,” Ignis nodded, and watched as he retreated into the other room. 

“Ara, I think you really are too hard him,” Ignis chided. “Think of his upbringing—the least loved of his siblings, never accepted by his father. As someone who grew up in a difficult household, I know what it’s like to fend for oneself, to compensate for a lack of care and affection.”

“Maybe…”

“Think of Aulea and what the loss of your parents did to her… I suppose what I mean to say is we all bear scars from our upbringing. Noctis and Prompto will too.”

“Because of me,” she sighed, resting her face in her palms as she leaned over the counter.

“I don’t blame you, Ara, and nor does Gladio. You’re part of our family now. It’ll be official soon, and I have no wish to dwell on your past mistakes.”

“Thanks, Iggy.”

“Now if there was a certain gentleman who you felt like apologizing to…”

“Thanks, but I’m good,” she said, retreating outside again. 

She reappeared an hour later just when the boys had insisted Ardyn play a few songs on the piano. Though Ignis played himself, he’d been far too busy of late, and whereas for him it was a hobby, Ardyn had been classically trained from childhood.

“Ah, Aranea,” Ardyn said, as if oblivious to her ire, “Won’t you play a song with me?”

“I’m not that good.”

“I beg to differ. As I recall, you always played beautifully, and you had a talent for improvisation, the likes of which I have never possessed.”

“Fine,” she conceded, sitting next to him on the bench. 

As soon as they began to play, Prompto tried to wiggle himself on the bench (as he always did when Ignis played), but finding no room, he sat himself down right next to them on the floor and watched their feet instead. 

They put on quite the performance, and it was sweet to observe the way Aranea slowly started to loosen up and even smile, elbowing Ardyn playfully when he tried to increase the tempo on her.

Ignis was curled up with Gladio and Noctis, all of them snuggled under a large blanket. 

”Those two are getting together for sure. I’d bet on it,” Gladio said.

”Of course you would, darling,” Ignis teased.

* * *

Ardyn arrived in the kitchen the next morning wearing what looked like a fluffy woman’s robe. 

“What’re you doing up so early?” Gladio asked.

“Aranea’s a lamentably fussy sleeper,” he explained with a wink, reaching for the coffee tureen. 

It took Ignis a second to catch his meaning. “You really—“ Ignis began, noting the comically ecstatic expression on Gladio’s face.

Just then Aranea appeared in the kitchen.

“How’d you sleep last night?” Gladio teased, not even attempting subtlety.

“Bite me,” she replied, pouring herself a cup of coffee before retreating to the backyard without so much as a glance at Ardyn.

“Harsh,” Gladio said.

“I’m afraid that’s Aranea at her morning best,” Ardyn grinned. “I personally find her turns of phrase rather charming.”

Aranea returned a few seconds later. “I’m still doing my exposé on the Caelum Corporation, you know,” she announced. 

“I’d expect nothing less,” Ardyn replied.

“Did you read the paper yet?” she asked.

“Your radiant beauty is the most magnificent morning entertainment I could ever require.”

She ignored the compliment and handed it to him. “I don’t usually read the local news section, but there’s a profile on a street magician.”

“Thank you,” Ardyn said, apparently having lost his usual flair at the prospect of Aranea actually being nice to him.

“I thought you drank your coffee black,” she observed.

“I felt such a grand evening warranted an equally grandiose morning.”

She let out a little snort of laughter, “You’re so lame.”

He simply took her hand and tenderly kissed it, looking into her eyes all the while, before opening up the paper, leaving Aranea in a unique state of disbelief. 

Ignis spent all day preparing his dinner with occasional help of the adults and the occasional distraction of two young boys who wear eager to sneak little scraps of whatever Ignis was making and asked constantly about when they would be permitted to eat one of Ignis’s carefully crafted pies. 

As they were setting the table, Gladio pulled him aside.

“So I guess your uncle’s not coming?” he asked gently. 

“No, I don’t think so. He never returned my call.”

“I’m sorry, Iggy. It was really nice of you to invite him.”

“In a way, I’m relieved. I don’t know how he would’ve fit in with everyone. It was probably silly to invite him after all these years apart.”

“No, it’s wasn’t. He’s your family.”

“I used to believe that too, but I think what you and I have built is the kind of family I prefer.”

Gladio kissed him and held him close. “Love you, Iggy. I think this is gonna be my favorite Thanksgiving. The first one with the boys, knowing we can adopt them, having my dad and sister here. _Ara and Ardyn getting together?!”_

“I should’ve known that would be the primary selling point for you,” Ignis teased.

Gladio kissed him again, and they returned to the table to find everyone gathered around it. Noctis and Prompto were using their utensils as mock weapons in their play fight while Iris made sure they didn’t hurt one another, Aranea was sitting next to Ardyn talking passionately about something while Ardyn watched her fondly, leaning his face on one fist. Clarus smiled at the two of them as they took their seats at the table.

Ignis ate quietly, observing the abundance all around him, and felt very grateful for his family. 


	20. Adoption Day

“Don’t you dare start crying,” Ignis chided.

“You know I can’t help it,” Gladio replied. “I mean, come _on._ They look so cute.”

Ignis couldn’t argue with that. They were all at the mall, where they’d just been fitted in matching suits. It was an indulgence Ignis wouldn’t normally consider, but given his constant state of joy over the lawsuit having been dropped, a little extra money spent didn’t seem like anything to worry about. 

Prompto’s suit was burgundy to match Ignis’s, and Noctis’s navy blue to match Gladio’s. It would be perfect for the family photos they’d planned afterwards.

At the moment, the store attendant was affixing a matching burgundy bow tie around Prompto’s neck while Noctis fidgeted with the one she’d just placed around his own.

“Fine, you can cry _now_ ,” Ignis conceded, “but not at the ceremony.”

“You know my dad’s gonna cry like a baby.”

“I’m aware,” Ignis replied, “but that doesn’t excuse _you_.”

“You look really handsome, by the way.”

“I could say the same for you. I’m glad I’ve been able to keep the weight off.”

“Yeah, well, if you gaining it back means we don’t have to go through another family crisis, I’m okay with that. Besides, even though I know you won’t believe me, you’ve always looked great to me,” Gladio flirted, sneaking an arm around Ignis’s waist and giving him a peck on the cheek.

He knew Ignis wasn’t one for physical displays of affection, but Ignis let it pass just this once, his attention drawn to the boys while the attendants pulled at the fabric and fussed over the fit of their shirts and the length of their sleeves. 

When it was all done, and they were back in their regular clothes walking through the mall, Prompto pulled at Ignis’s sleeve. 

“Can we get ice cream now? You promised.”

“Yes, darling. You and Noctis were very well-behaved during the fitting.”

“I dunno,” Gladio said. “Does anyone even _want_ ice cream?”

Noctis, too used to Gladio’s teasing, didn’t take the bait, but Prompto abandoned Ignis immediately to press himself to Gladio’s side and urgently remind him of his promise. Meanwhile, Noctis began his impassioned case as to why he deserved sprinkles this time.

* * *

On the day of the adoption, Ignis woke before dawn. He’d been restless all night, thinking of all the logistics of the adoption day. They’d have to dress themselves and the boys, pick Clarus up from the airport (Iris was completing her school finals and couldn’t make it), arrive to the courthouse early to meet up with Ardyn and Aranea, complete the final adoption paperwork, make it in time for their family photo shoot afterwards, and then they’d have to return to the house and get everything ready for the small party they were throwing with the Nox Fleurets and Aurums. 

Despite all the stress he was under, Ignis continually reminded himself of how lucky they were to have reached this day. He couldn’t help but remember the moment he’d seen Noctis coloring from across the room, the moment Prompto had first run up to him, and the way he and Gladio had agreed in an instant to change their lives forever. After the most eventful year of his life, Ignis was ready to fulfill the promise he’d made on that day.

They arrived at the courthouse and waited on a couple of wooden benches for their family to be called into the courtroom. Ardyn was sitting cross-legged across from Noctis on the floor, teaching him a card trick with the deck he apparently carried around everywhere now.

Meanwhile, Prompto was providing Clarus with a lengthy description of the tricks the neighbor’s dogs Umbra and Pryna could perform and how he’d written a letter to Santa Claus asking for a dog this year and fully expected him to pull through. Gladio gave Ignis yet another pleading look, and Ignis playfully rolled his eyes back. Perhaps he _did_ feel a little guilty for not wanting to fulfill Prompto’s dream, but a dog on top of everything else felt like too much.

Aranea sat quietly on Ignis’s other side. He turned his attention to her instead.

“Everything alright, Ara?”

“Huh? Yeah. I’m just...thinking of my sister.”

“Me too,” Ignis confessed. “I’m always thinking about her.”

“Throughout this whole thing, I’ve been thinking about what she _really_ wanted. She picked a horrible man to marry, but at the end of the day, she left his family and that legacy behind, and...I’ll be honest, I’m not sure if you two would’ve been her first choice, but I know if she got to know you, and if she could see how you’ve brought this family together, me and even Ardyn, who I’m _sure_ she hated...Ugh, this isn’t coming out right...I’m just trying to say, regardless of what Aulea _thought_ she wanted, I think this is what she _really_ wanted. For the boys to have a loving family. And I have to believe, in spite of everything, that she would’ve wanted me in their lives eventually, and if anyone else had adopted them, especially Dino, I just can’t imagine I’d ever get to _be_ in their lives. I’m just trying to say, this family never would’ve come together without the two of you, and um...I’m glad it did.”

Ignis heard a sniffle to his right and felt Gladio’s hand cup his own. Ignis couldn’t deny that he was equally touched. Aranea didn’t say much, if anything, about being an aunt, and she even still seemed a little outwardly wary of Prompto and Noctis. Even though Gladio and Ignis knew she was growing fond of them, and was dedicated to their well-being because of her sister, it was nice to hear that she was invested and planned to be part of their lives.

It was further reassuring to have the closest thing to Aulea’s blessing they would receive. Ignis always thought about Aulea and what she would’ve wanted for her sons, and Ignis was determined to give them that, all his best, every day. 

When Ignis turned to find Aranea sniffling as well, he took his leave. “I cannot be around you two,” he announced. “Someone has to keep it together during the ceremony, and I know it’s not going to be Gladio. I thought I could at least count on you, Aranea,” he added wryly. 

She shooed him away, and Ignis went to the next bench where Clarus was chatting with Prompto, showing Prompto pictures of his own pet dog at home. Ignis quickly redirected himself, worried about what would happen if Prompto ever-so-sweetly begged him one more time.

He stood a few feet away instead, observing them all. He thought about the last time he was in a courthouse all those years ago, afraid he was going to be imprisoned over one small mistake, in disbelief at the trajectory his life was taking. If only he could’ve assured himself that this was where he’d end up, with a family of his own, completely content and optimistic about his future. 

A woman stepped out and called their names. They filed inside, and everyone took their seats except for Ignis, Gladio, Noctis, and Prompto who stood in front of the judge.

“Welcome everyone,” the judge smiled. “Adoptions are the only cases where pictures are encouraged, so if you have a camera, by all means. If you’re ready, we’ll go ahead and begin?”

Ignis nodded as he squeezed Gladio’s hand and wrapped an arm around Noctis’s shoulders. He tried to stay focused and present through each of the judge’s questions, but it was difficult not to let his mind drift to the past that had brought him here or the wonderful future that lay ahead of them.

“Back on June 15th, you filed a petition for adoption. Was all the info on that petition true and correct?”

They nodded.

“Is it still your desire to adopt the minor children Prompto and Noctis?”

“Yes.”

“Do you understand upon adoption, they will become your lawful children as if they were your natural-born children, with all the rights, duties, and responsibilities of the parent-child relationship?”

Ignis’s yes was firm, but Gladio’s was weak, and Ignis just knew if he looked over, he’d find him crying. Ignis tried to keep it together as best he could. 

“The record will reflect Mr. Scientia and Mr. Amicitia signed the adoption agreement in the presence of the court. The court believes the adoption is in the children’s best interest. The adopted parent and children are now children and parent under the law, with all the right duties and responsibilities of the parent child relationship. I offer you congratulations on the adoption of your sons.”

Ignis looked down at Noctis in his little navy blue suit, and Noctis looked right back at him, his face blossoming into that rare smile Ignis could never get enough of.

Gladio pulled Ignis into a hug, holding him tight, and the boys quickly joined, Noctis’s arms wrapped around their waists and Prompto’s around their legs.

As they embraced, Ignis observed Clarus, Ardyn, and even Aranea all holding tissues in their hands, tears streaming down their faces. Ardyn and Clarus at least smiled back at him, but Aranea stared at her lap. He felt the first inkling of a tear, and, as he backed out of the hug, Gladio handed him a crumpled-up tissue he’d been keeping in his pocket. 

“I think you can give yourself permission to cry now,” he grinned through his own tears. “We did it, Iggy. Noctis and Prompto are our _sons.”_


	21. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were following along with this story, you may have seen at some point I had planned to include four chapters of the boys growing up, but I decided to replace that with a single epilogue chapter instead, so keep an eye out for that.

Ignis was just finishing up the last of his Christmas shopping. He’d been able to find everything, including a little dog plush for Prompto. It came in a miniature pink carrier with a turquoise brush, a bejeweled collar and a purple bow tie.

He had no doubt Prompto would love it, but whether or not it would substitute for the _real thing_ remained to be seen, and that was what worried Ignis, the possibility of seeing Noctis’s face light up on Christmas morning while Prompto’s fell with disappointment. No one could grieve a loss quite so pathetically as Prompto, and Ignis was afraid what Prompto’s sorrow might reduce Ignis to if given the opportunity. 

That’s why he had to be brave now and establish the boundaries of what he was and was not willing to do as a parent. Adding another complication into their lives seemed masochistic after the bliss that had been the uneventful week since the adoption ceremony. Everyone had gone back to their respective homes, and Ignis was just thankful to have life back to normal.

Ignis loaded his shopping bags into his trunk and decided to pop into the nearby convenience store for a can of Ebony to take his mind off of his worries. He made his purchase and sat on the bench outside, planning to relax and take a moment to himself before returning home to Gladio and the boys.

He had just finished the first, glorious sip when he heard a pitiful whining noise coming from somewhere near his feet. He looked down to find what appeared to be a puppy, or possibly just a very small dog. Ignis knew very little about dog breeds, but this one looked like a mutt. It was brown and a bit scrawny with the scrunched up black face of a pug and stout little legs. It was frankly rather ugly, but also endearing, if only because of its pitiful expression.

Ignis looked for a collar, and, seeing none, observed his surroundings for any potential owner in distress. Finding no one, he examined the cafe behind him. Perhaps it was the woman ordering at the counter who’d left her dog outside. Rather irresponsible, considering it wasn’t even on a leash, but Ignis would do the right thing and wait to ask her when she left. 

He watched as the little dog used all its strength to lift up its paws so they could rest on the bench next to Ignis, sniffing at his trousers before whimpering again. Now Ignis could tell it was a female dog. It _was_ admittedly a rather cold day by Florida standards, and she was rather small. Perhaps she was just cold. Ignis looked for any signs of ill health before tentatively reaching a hand out to offer a little pat to her head, noticing with begrudging fondness how cute it was that the palm of his hand was larger than the circumference of her head.

He watched as the dog’s tongue lolled out of its mouth, its expression instantly changing from sorrow to pure joy. She was admittedly much cuter than Ignis had initially given her credit for. He scratched behind her tiny ears just as the cafe door opened. 

“Miss? Is this your dog?”

The woman quickly shook her head and continued walking. Ignis looked at his watch. He’d been here for almost ten minutes now, and no one had shown any indication of owning this dog.

Well, thankfully Ignis had a little more time to spare until he really needed to get going. He’d wait it out, and if the owner didn’t show, he’d call a local shelter.

Ignis waited and petted her tiny head and tried not to get too caught up in the adoring eyes below him. After fifteen minutes had passed, he waited another ten before finding the contact information for the nearest shelter, thankfully only five minutes away.

Ignis had a crate he used to carry his things back and forth from the college. He planned to place the dog in it for safety on the drive over.

As Ignis stood up, he was surprised to find the dog followed him with no coaxing whatsoever. Ignis watched carefully for cars as the two of them made their way across the parking lot to his car where Ignis carefully unloaded the crate. 

Having never held a dog before, and frankly, terrified he might hurt him due to his inexperience, Ignis did some quick research on his phone about “how to pick up a dog” and found the proper etiquette, feeling just a little silly for this entire situation, and still a little nervous the owner was about to appear and chastise him for trying to steal their pet.

No such thing happened, and Ignis loaded the dog into her crate and placed her in his front seat. He tried very hard not to pay attention to the energetic face with the big, round eyes and tiny, pink tongue in his side-view mirror lest it entice him to stray from his mission. 

Once they arrived at the shelter, Ignis shared all the helpful information he could, even offering to provide his contact information should it be needed. The woman behind the front desk said it wouldn’t be necessary. Ignis watched as the woman picked the dog out of her crate and took her towards the back room, all the while, wide, round eyes stared back at Ignis, confused.

It was a little heart-wrenching, but Ignis had done what he could for her. He made his way towards the door, only hesitating for a moment when he heard a tiny whimper behind him.   
  


* * *

He returned home to find Gladio and the boys midway through making a gingerbread house, all three sets of fingers covered in icing, Noctis probably eating more of the candies than he was decorating with, judging by the lack of embellishment on his side of the house.

Gladio looked at Ignis, and his smile quickly faded. “Everything okay?”

Sometimes it was frustrating how easily Gladio could read his moods. Ignis was not keen to discuss it. He sat at the fourth chair at the table and didn’t think about the little dog in a cold kennel, wondering why Ignis had left her all alone. Such a silly thought. 

He tuned into Prompto’s reliably long-winded prattling to distract himself. It appeared his youngest son was concerned about Santa Claus finding their house. “It’s like we _just moved,”_ Prompto explained dramatically. “What if he takes our stuff back to the last place?” he asked, throwing his arms up on the air. “I wrote him a letter—Noctis did too, right Noct?”

Noctis nodded vaguely and snuck another gumdrop in his mouth. 

“I’m sure it’ll be okay, little man,” Gladio said. “I talked to Santa myself, and he said he’s coming here for sure.”

“He’s gonna bring my puppy!” Prompto squealed, wiggling in his seat. 

Ignis thought of those little, round eyes back at the shelter and felt a dangerous tug on his rib cage. 

* * *

“What’s wrong?” Gladio asked, approaching Ignis as he was flossing his teeth and hugging him from behind. 

“It’s really nothing.”

“You were off tonight. You still seem out of it. Is it your uncle, or—“

“I think I just need some rest.”

“Okay,” Gladio said, pressing a kiss to Ignis’s neck, “but if you decide you wanna talk…”

Ignis gave him one last doleful look before heading to bed.   
  
  


* * *

The next morning, he called the shelter as soon as it opened. 

“I just wanted to verify whether or not this is a shelter where the dogs might be at risk of getting, er, put down?”

”No, sir.”

Thank goodness. Ignis wished he would’ve asked yesterday. It would’ve saved him an entire night of worrying.

“And, hypothetically, if someone wanted to adopt a dog, how does the process work?”  
  
  


* * *

Two days later, on Christmas Eve morning, Ignis found himself in the shelter parking lot. He didn’t _mean_ to come here. He was supposed to grab some cloves for the mulled wine he was making. He was just supposed to stop by the grocery store, but he’d made a wrong turn and ended up here. He’d just go in and see how his little rescue dog was faring. Maybe she’d been adopted. _Hopefully,_ Ignis amended. Then Ignis wouldn’t have to persist with this wild idea. He hadn’t even consulted with Gladio. _No,_ he would not be adopting a dog, especially not without Gladio’s explicit approval.

* * *

Ignis sat stalled in his car with the heater on, looking at the dog kennel in the passenger’s seat. There was no proper way to explain it, and no way to undo it now. 

Ignis’s fears were twofold. There was, of course, the possibility that Gladio would be upset with him for making a rash decision and adopting a dog Gladio had never seen in his life, when it was an important decision they should’ve made together. 

Or, possibly even worse, Gladio would approve of the whole thing, and then they’d have a _dog_ to worry about on top of everything else.

He (reluctantly) dialed Gladio’s number.

“Hey Iggy, what’s up? How was the grocery store? Probably crazy busy.”

Ignis couldn’t bring himself to admit it just yet. “Could you come outside, please?”

“Uh, sure. Didn’t hear the garage open. You need help unloading some things, or?”

“Actually, I’m in the driveway. Could you just come through the front door and make sure Noctis and Prompto don’t follow you?”

“Uh, yeah. Okay. Be right out.”

“Oh, and, when you get to the car, can you take a seat in the back?”

Gladio looked worried as he closed the front door behind him, trying to squint at Ignis through his car windows before taking a seat in the back seat as instructed. Just then, the dog let out a timid, little yelp.

When Ignis had the courage to look at Gladio in the rear-view mirror, his expression was only of surprise.

“Alright, well...” Ignis began and ended.

“Whose dog is that?” Gladio asked.

“You see…”

_“Iggy.”_

“I adopted...this is _our_ dog...I mean, only if you agree to keep her...I really didn’t mean—but she was so cute, you see. She came right up to me, and...”

“Well...can I see her?” Gladio asked, and Ignis turned to find his expression was bemused instead of frustrated, a very good sign.

Ignis turned the crate and let her out of her kennel. She only needed a little coaxing to step out, her paws resting on the center console for a moment before she climbed over it and sat in Ignis’s lap, laying so she could keep an eye on Gladio.

“Apologies, Gladio. It was a very rash decision, and I’m afraid—“

“We’re keeping her.”

”Really?” Ignis asked hopefully.

”Yeah, we have to. She’s adorable.”

“Is she? I thought she was a little strange-looking, but yes, cute all the same,” he agreed as he pet her. “You’re not mad?”

“No way. Prompto’s reaction will make it all worth it,” he said. “But you gotta tell me the story, because last I checked you told me in no uncertain terms—“

“I know. I _know._ I was sitting on a bench outside a shopping plaza, and she came right up to me. It didn’t appear she had an owner, so I dropped her off at the shelter.”

“That must’ve been the day you came home upset.”

“It was,” Ignis admitted. “I felt terrible, imagining her all alone, and you should’ve seen the _look_ she gave me when I left.”

“The look?” Gladio teased. “Can you do a recreation for me? I’d love to see what you mean.”

Ignis, feeling contrite despite Gladio’s reassurances, demonstrated the sad puppy dog eyes that had compelled him to act so rashly, and Gladio burst out laughing. 

“You know what, Iggy? You make some of your best decisions when you don’t overthink it.”

“Perhaps you’re right…”

“That’s how we got Noctis and Prompto, and now this little girl. What’s her name by the way?”

“She didn’t have one, as far as I know. The shelter said she’s around a year old.”

“We’ve got our work cut out for us then, with a puppy.”

“It probably won’t surprise you to discover I know nothing about training a dog.”

Gladio smiled and placed a hand on Ignis’s shoulder from the back seat. “We’ll figure it out. You know Prompto’s gonna come up with some wacky name, right? And you’ve gotta just go with whatever it is?”

“Yes, I know,” Ignis sighed. “I can’t believe I did this without even asking you.”

“It’s okay, Iggy. I mean, you knew I was onboard for a dog. And _she_ kinda chose _us,_ right?”

Just then, the dog got out of Ignis’s lap and stood on the center console. Gladio put out a hand, which she sniffed for a moment before whimpering. Gladio picked her up effortlessly, and Ignis watched as she placed her front paws on Gladio’s chest and licked his cheek, a most endearing sight. 

If Gladio’s subsequent smile and string of non-coherent baby talk were any indication, Prompto was going to love this dog, and Ignis felt a rush of relief. It might have been a crazy decision, but it certainly eased his mind about Christmas morning, and Gladio was right. Perhaps it was meant to be.  
  
  


* * *

Ignis woke on Christmas Day an hour before dawn, hoping to beat Prompto’s early schedule. He went next door to pick the new family dog up from the Nox Fleuret parents, who had so kindly housed her last night.

He returned and gently opened the front door to discover Prompto sitting in front of the Christmas tree. He looked serene as he stared up at the glow of lights in his little blue onesie pajamas, decorated with white snowflakes.

Ignis debated sneaking past him, but how was he supposed to hide a dog all morning? He returned to the entryway instead and quietly opened the kennel, watching as the dog slowly came out of it and made her way to the living room where Prompto was sitting. From where he was standing, Ignis was able to see the moment Prompto realized, his jaw dropping in surprise, his expression soon replaced by the most amazed smile as she approached him. Prompto opened his arms in delight, and she trotted forward, allowing Prompto to embrace her, before quietly sitting in his lap. Prompto sat petting her in awe. Ignis had expected a more energetic spectacle knowing Prompto, but this was somehow even sweeter. It was obvious the two of them had an instant connection that didn’t require words.

Of course, Prompto could never stay quiet for _too_ long.

“Hi little dog. My name is Prompto,” he whispered. “This is our Christmas tree. I’m five. My brother is going to love you. His name is Noctis. Do you like to play fetch?”

Ignis quietly came to the living room and sat next to Prompto on the floor. 

“Do you like your new dog?” Ignis asked. 

“Mmhmm, a lot,” Prompto said as he pet her fur.

“Want to give her a name?” 

“Really?! I get to name her? Ooo! Oh! Hmmm….”

Ignis watched as Prompto observed her closely. “She looks like a cookie, so I’m gonna name her Sprinkles.”

Ignis smiled fondly and put an arm around him. It didn’t quite have the sophistication of Umbra or Pryna next door, but who was Ignis to argue with such sound logic? “Now, _that_ is an excellent name,” he agreed.

Ignis, Prompto, and Sprinkles sat by the tree for some time after. Eventually Ignis turned on the miniature train that circled the foot of the tree. Sprinkles enjoyed chasing it around, and Prompto enjoyed chasing Sprinkles.

His laughter and her barking were apparently loud enough to wake Gladio and Noctis. Ignis, in a state of calm from his morning spent with Prompto, had almost forgotten how excited he was for Noctis to see his present.

He watched as Noctis made his way downstairs. Noctis noticed Prompto and Sprinkles first and rushed over to pet her.

”Whoa! Oh wow, it’s so cute,” Noctis cooed. “Does it have a name?”

”Her name is Sprinkles!” Prompto announced proudly.

Noctis considered it for a moment before replying, “Oh yeah. She kinda looks like a cookie.”

Ignis grinned at the odd wavelength his sons seemed to share before going silent when he saw Noctis notice his own gift, the bright, red bicycle Ignis had promised so many months ago, on the first day they’d met. 

“Go on,” Gladio urged him. 

Noctis glanced back at Gladio, then at Ignis, then back at the bike, slowly making his way towards it. 

“No way,” he breathed, as he reached out to touch the handlebar.

Ignis felt Gladio’s arm wrap around his waist. The smile on his husband’s face was as fond as his own. 

“Wanna try it out?” Gladio asked.

“Yeah,” Noctis said thoughtfully as he reached out to ring the bell. 

They all went outside into the brisk morning. Gladio stayed with Prompto and Sprinkles in the front yard where they found the perfect stick to play fetch.

Meanwhile, Ignis helped Noctis into his helmet, then offered a helping hand for him to sit, first adjusting the seat, then the handlebars to the perfect height. He felt a sudden nervousness flutter in his stomach. The bike still had training wheels, but what if Noctis were to fall and hurt himself? What if a car were to pass by too quickly and not notice him? Ignis looked down the street, thankful to find it clear in both directions. 

He started off his lesson walking by Noctis’s side as he got used to the pedals and keeping his balance, reiterating all the while that Noctis was to stop and go to the sidewalk at the mere hint of the _sound_ of a car and urging him to ride slowly.

Noctis listened with his usual quiet patience, seeming more determined than delighted as he focused on getting everything correct. 

“Can I try it on my own?” Noctis asked. 

Ignis froze, all his worries passing through his mind at a startling rate. His final reassurance came from Noctis’s curious blue eyes, waiting for permission. Hadn’t he always wanted for Noctis to be confident, to make decisions and do things on his own? He couldn’t contain him now, not when this bicycle was his dream come true.

“Of course,” Ignis said. “How about I walk down the street, and you can ride to me? Just make sure you use the brakes like we practiced so you don’t go too fast.”

“Okay,” Noctis agreed, that same determined look on his face. 

Ignis took his walk, passing by Prompto and Sprinkles both playfully attacking Gladio at once, Sprinkles in front with his paws on Gladio’s chest, licking his face. Prompto with his arms wrapped around Gladio’s shoulder from behind, giggling as Sprinkles reached up to lick his face too. They’d really need to teach Sprinkles better manners, but it was admittedly very sweet. Ignis would have to get his camera out later (if Prompto didn’t do it first).

Ignis made his way to the end of the street, giving Noctis a good stretch to gain some speed. When he was in place, he saw Noctis’s expression, revealing perhaps a hint of hesitation and fear before he finally kicked off, placing his feet on the pedals and gaining speed.

And then Ignis saw it. That blooming smile of unfettered and complete joy. Noctis once so reserved, shy, and even hopeless all those months ago, experiencing the pure thrill of childhood. Ignis found himself doing the same, as though he were the one on the seat of his first bike, remembering that infinite and weightless feeling.

Visions of the future flashed through his head, of all the things Noctis and Prompto would do someday, all the milestones they’d reach and goals they’d fulfill, excitements and disappointments, love and heartbreak. And Ignis got to be there for all of it, the big moments and the small ones, just like this one. 

But as Noctis sped towards him with the breeze in his hair and a bright smile on his face, it didn’t _feel_ small at all. It felt like the most important thing in the world, Ignis being right here, healthy and happy, with his _family_ —his husband, sons, and now their dog, experiencing life’s simplest and most profound moments of joy together _._

  
  
  
  



End file.
